Chapter Nine
by ksjf2012
Summary: This is a story based off a chapter in "To Kink or not To Kink" story i wrote. I got amazing feedback from it and because of all of YOU, i made it into a story. Let me know what you think. :) Not a slash.
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to scream. I wanted to lunge forward grab her little neck and squeeze as hard as I could. I actually wanted to just get home, to my two kids. The only thing that kept me going, that get my mind, semi-sane was that when I got home, not only would I be able to tell my sons they never had to see their bitch mother again…I could crawl into bed with the most beautiful girl in the world and kiss away my problems. I only had a few more signatures that needed to be signed by her and me, and then I would be disassociated with her for the rest of my life. The only time I would probably have to see her is at the boys weddings whenever they got married. I could probably control myself then and not want to punch her in the snatch. "Kendall…name here." I looked down at the paper in front of me and grabbed the black pen from my lawyers hand. "Within in this pre-nup, neither of you can go into either account under any circumstance. Because you have given up full custody, you will be giving out the desired amount for child support every month to Kendall, and if you fail to do so…"

"She understands." I glanced up at my ex-wife's lawyer who was staring down mine. I looked to my lawyer eyebrows raised and he shook his head forcing the paper I just finished signing over to my whore ex. She gently put it right under her nose and grabbed the pen form her lawyer singing her name fast. "Last page Ashley." When she finished her name, she slid it to her lawyer and looked up to me.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry for everything but…" She shrugged and pushed back form the table getting up and walking away to the door. I laughed and also stood up following after her quick letting the lawyers talk to each other. She pushed the door open hard and stormed out pulling out her keys from her purse.

"How could you do that to our kids?!" I slammed the door shut hard behind me making her turn to me quick. "Why are you so willing to just give them up? I can only imagine it has something to do with _Justin…_they are still you're God damn kids regardless of what's happening between you and I!"

"You and I? The last time anything happened between you and I…was your birthday and I gave you a blow job and you fell asleep! You let our love just fizzle out so don't try to blame this on me!" I laughed loudly and walked to her throwing my hands up.

"Oh excuse the fuck out of me for wanting our marriage to be something other than fucking!" I got right in her face and breathed out hard clenching my fists harder. "I really hope it was all worth it for you. And I hope you and Justin have pure bliss. Honestly I do." I turned away from her fast and hurried to the elevators hoping she didn't know how close I was to crying.

I held back my tears and my screams all the way home. It was almost 7 at night and hopefully the kids were bathed and fed. Of course, I had a great babysitter to watch the boys for me and could only imagine how happy they were to see her. My boys…although they are still pretty young, they know when a hot girl is in the room. Their jaws dropped when she got out of her car and I had to pull them aside telling them manners and respect. I kept the fact that I was banging her to myself and managed to squeeze her ass without them seeing. It would be hard to explain to them why I was touching and flirting with her the way I was. They knew her as a cousin, but they weren't blood. James wasn't my brother…not by blood. It's…confusing, and I try not to think about the little details.

I was still pretty upset before I got home so I stopped and got four big ice cream cones all chocolate with sprinkles. I drove as quick as I could home, so they didn't melt in my passenger seat, but wasn't quick enough. I pulled up into the driveway and grabbed the drink carrier they were in and hurried up to the house. I pushed the door open expecting to be bombarded by my kids but the house was silent. I stepped in quietly, thinking everyone was probably asleep, even thought it was barely 7. I shut the door softly and shrugged out of my coat and put my wallet and keys on the table by the door. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to call for any of them but stopped fast. I heard running water in the kitchen and then the soft hum of a beautiful voice singing. I smiled and sneakily walked further into the house stopping directly in the doorway of the kitchen and there she was. A girl I was slowly starting to fall in love with. A girl who only a month ago I knew as my best friends daughter. The same one I used to let sit on my shoulders while her dad surfed at the beach and she wanted to watch from up high. I can bet I seem like a sick freak dating…yes dating, a 19 year old girl who I watched get born, but I just didn't care anymore. She was slowly starting to become my entire everything.

Janet was standing in front of the sink washing the dishes that had piled up during the day. I wanted to stop her, so she didn't have to clean up after me and my boys but I couldn't force myself to interrupt the beautiful singing and the slight move of her hips. I tilted my head to the left to rest on the wood frame and smiled.

I almost dropped dead in my tracks when she got out of her car and walked up to us. First of all her hair was pulled back into a loose braid. She had absolutely no make-up on. She was wearing a white crochet tank top that was a little short in the front showing her flat stomach and cute little hip bones. She also had on a pair of black short shorts that covered her ass, but barely. She looked so damn cute I almost took her in the middle of the sidewalk. But I led her in the house gave her a few basic instructions (snuck a quick squeeze of her ass) and left them asking if she would go swimming with them. Only my boys. "Hey Kendall…you're back." I found myself staring at her ass but was brought back to reality hearing her voice. I looked up and had to smile. She wasn't looking at me but knew I was there. I walked over to her slowly, setting the cup holder of the ice cream on the counter next to her and gently traced my fingertips over both her ass cheeks. I moved my hand away quick incase the kids saw and leaned against the counter staring at her. She kept her head down, washing a pot probably used to make their dinner. "How did it go?"

"Oh you know…my ex-wife is a whore who likes to suck other dudes dicks behind my back and she gave me full custody of the kids." She looked up quick and frowned showing me pity. I reached up quick, tucked loose hair behind her ear and let my hand move down to the back of her neck and hold it gently. "I'm over it. And it won't be so painful for the boys now…they never have to see her again, and we won't have to the two separate houses thing." She nodded slowly and looked back to the pot. "Where are the boys?"

"In Kevin's room playing on his X-box. Your sons take after you…in the perverted sense I mean." I smirked and picked up one of the ice cream cones taking a quick lick. "I caught Kevin looking at an old Playboy he must have got form your room."

"What can I say…the kid's got class." She chuckled to herself and nodded. "Ya know…I had to hear from your dad, you're going to go down to Texas a little earlier then you were planning. Can I ask why?" She turned to me, her big brown hazel eyes glistening and opened her mouth. Before she could speak two hurried pairs of footsteps came down the stairs and right into the kitchen. I stood up fast, moving away from her as best as I could to not cause suspicion and smiled big setting my ice cream down. My youngest, Josh who was about to turn 9 crashed into my legs and hugged around my knees tight. Kevin, my 14 year old grinned big and pushed between Janet and I grabbing an ice cream cone. "Please tell me you guys behaved." I turned to Janet who was bending over putting soap in the open dishwasher. I caught Kevin looking at her butt and smacked the back of his head hard before picking up Josh and setting him on the counter. I handed him an ice cream cone and picked mine back up. Janet turned to us and grabbed the last cone looking between my two boys.

"Minus the little…magazine problem…" Kevin smiled big up at her and shrugged she gently shoved him by his shoulder and leaned on the counter on the other side of Josh who had a face covered in chocolate. "They were angles. They helped me cook dinner and started to teach me to play their stupid…Call of Duty Black ops game…or whatever it's called. But I kept dying and gave up." I smirked and reminded myself to watch her play a video game sometime soon.

"Dad she kept throwing grenades two feet away from her and blowing up. Not my fault." I smirked again and in the distance heard a soft ring. She sighed and pushed off the counter walking away. I looedk to Josh who had tired but hungry eyes for his ice cream. "So do we have to see mom again?" I snapped my head quick to Kevin who looked uncomfortable with what he said but I smiled.

"No. You guys are going to live with me full time. You don't have to move, change schools…nothing." I put my hand on the back of Josh's head knowing he was most worried about that. He didn't want to have to make new friends. That's' what he kept telling me. He also came ot me crying oen night, saying he didn't want a new dad. I le thim cry himself to sleep on my chest that night. "You should know…the only time oyu guys have to see your mom is if you want to. Okay?" Kevin nodded fast and went back ot his ice cream while Josh laid his head on my shoulder also eating his ice cream. "Did you do any reading for your summer reading list?" Kevin rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge pulling it open and grabbing a can of soda. "Come on dude…just get it over with fast, like a band aid and you have the rest of summer to mess around." He walked back to me and took a big bite of his ice cream so he didn't have to answer me. "Fine…how about I motivate you." He perked up and I grinned pushing off the counter heading for the living room. "I take away your laptop, your X-Box and TV until you read the book and write the report."

"Dad!" He followed out after me quick but I stopped short, smiling falling off my face. Janet was sitting on the couch with a blank look on her face. The ice cream cone was seconds away from falling out of her hand, so I dove in quick and took it from her, making her gasp out and close her eyes bowing her head down.

"Yeah…he's right here mom…" She shakily put the phone out in front of me, and I cautiously grabbed it setting the cones on the coffee table in front of her. I put the phone to my ear taking a seat next to her, seeing her now crying.

"Kendall?" I frowned hearing her mother's frantic voice.

"Claire? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"James…was in a bad accident." I turned to look at my best friends crying daughter and set a soft hand on her shoulder squeezing hard. "A drunk driver in a semi-truck hit him head on." I closed my own eyes and put my head down wanting to just pull Janet up on my body and hug her tight. "He's in surgery right now…they don't know if he's going to make it. I don't think Janet can drive."

"I'll bring her right over. What hospital?"

The car was eerily quiet. I knew she was still crying, but wasn't making a sound. Josh put up a fight with me when I tried to put him in the back with Kevin who looked worried because Janet was crying. But I finally got him in the car and drove off as fast as I could. I wanted to run through the red lights, and I wanted to speed. If it had just been me in the car, I would have. But I had three very important people in this car and couldn't. I don't know…the hospital seemed further away then it usually is and it was frustrating me. I finally pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and barely parked before the passenger door was open and Janet was running out. I asked Josh to make sure he stayed with his brother and to wait in the waiting room while I ran after her. We were only a few feet apart from each other but as soon as she saw her mom, she became a cheetah and was further form me than ever. I stopped putting my hands on my hips and turned to see Josh and Kevin hurrying in after us. I turned back just in time to see Logan standing up throwing a magazine on the chair he was just in. I breathed out hard and walked over to him seeing Claire holding Janet face and comforting her as best as she could while she also cried. "He's going to be in surgery for a while…they don't know if he's going to be able to walk again." I locked eyes with Logan who shoved his hand sin his pockets. "Claire is a freaking mess. She couldn't even bring Chris." I glanced over his shoulder at mother and daughter, both still standing, crying, holding onto each other. "She said she called Carlos too but…" I glanced around quick and spotted my kids. Kevin was looking around the waiting room at all the people around, while Josh was staring at Claire and Janet. 'We'll just wait and see I guess…" He patted my shoulder softly and pulled me along to the chairs. I gently helped the two girls still crying sit down and for a second Janet and I locked eyes. But she went back into her mother's arms and sobbed quietly. I sat down next to Logan who tossed a magazine to Kevin who caught it gracefully. "How did the meeting with skank face go?" I smiled over at him and shrugged leaning back into my chair.

"I have full custody. And she tried to tell me it was fault because I let out sex life fizzle. It's not my fault I couldn't get hard seeing her." He laughed a little too loud for being in a hospital and I nudged him hard seeing Claire staring at us. "Anyway…we singed the last of the papers, she was reminded several times she has to pay child support and then we left. Nothing too exciting."

"I'm sorry dude. It must suck." I looked at him but then looked to Janet who was slowly calming down, wiping her face and not crying as hard anymore. Yeah it did suck…for my kids. I didn't want them to have the same childhood as me with one parent working their ass for them but maybe I wouldn't be alone.

I had never waited in a hospital for as long as we have. When we got here it was almost 8. Now it was 4 in the morning and everyone around me was fast asleep. Josh and Kevin came up next to me and while Kevin took the seat right next to me, lying his head on my shoulder and passing out quick. Josh crawled on my lap and fell asleep there. I couldn't help myself but watch Janet as she slept in her mothers arms. She looked in pain, but also like nothing was bothering at all. I was actually surprised her and her mother could sleep. I knew I couldn't, especially knowing James might not be okay at all. And I was happy I didn't fall asleep because when the doctor walked out I was awake and able to talk to him. I stood up carefully holding around Josh and walked to him trying not to make noise. "You're here for James Diamond?" I nodded and he motioned for me to follow. We walked a short distance from the sleeping group, as to not wake them. When we stopped I shifted Josh on my hip making him groan but stay sleeping. "He's in great condition right now. Surgery was a breeze for him." I sighed in relief and he looked over a chart. "He's got a broken back, and both his knee caps were almost completely crushed but…" He looked up at me and smiled. "No damage was done to his spine or his head which shocked me because of the impact he was hit. He's going to go through a hell of a recovery and probably have to do physical therapy for the rest of his life, but he's a strong man and already complained of not being able to walk." I smirked knowing if that's the attitude James had, he was going to make this as quick of a recovery as possible. "He's awake even thought he should be resting but like I said he's strong…we'll allow only two people back there at a time because he's ICU." I nodded and glanced over at Claire and Janet and led the doctor over to them. While still holding onto Josh, I bent down and set a soft hand on Claire's shoulder. She shot up fast making Janet do the same and they both looked between the doctor and I.

"He's out of surgery and okay. He's awake and two people can go see him. Go." Claire moved into me quick kissing my cheek and walked straight away with the doctor filling her in on everything he already told me. I smiled at Janet who wiped away one tear and laughed following after her mom and the doctor.

I sat and waited for another hour before Logan woke up from his phone ringing. It was Carlos who was upset that he couldn't be there right away but was having a family crisis of his own and offered to bring everyone coffee. When Logan hung up he yawned big offered to take Josh while I went pee. I wanted everything to go by fast now so I could go check in on my best friend and hold the one girl I had been dying to hold all damn day. And lucky for me, when I got back from the bathroom she was walking out a small happy, very happy smile on her face and the last couple of tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them quick seeing me and started to walk to me but I shook my head and looked to Logan who was only watching Janet. She stopped and sighed walking to the seat I was sitting in and sat next to Logan. "How's he doing?" She sat back and watched me as I sat down across form them leaning forward on my knees.

"Fine…you know my dad…stubborn as a mule. He doesn't want them giving him any pain medication because he knows it will make him sleep and he doesn't want to sleep. I left to give them space so my mom could yell at him to get himself better." I laughed and so did Logan, just as Carlos walked in holding two drink carriers with coffee and what looked like chocolate milk for my boys. He walked to us quick and Janet slowly stood up letting him hug her tight. He whispered her dad was going to be okay in her ear and she nodded smiling, thanking him for coming to see them. And then they pulled away and Janet gave em a look that made em think she wanted to talk in private. "Uhm…can you walk me to the cafeteria Kendall? I want to grab my mom some food." I smiled and nodded looking at my other tow best friends and my kids around them.

"We'll watch the little punks. Grab me a bagel or something…I'm starved." I nodded and followed after Janet who had her arms crossed over her chest.

We walked in silence for a while before she stopped abruptly and grabbed my shirt collar. I almost pushed her off me, as gently as I could, but stopped seeing her leading me into the girls bathroom. It was a single one, which I was grateful for and also had a lock. As soon as that lock was licked into place two skinny arms were thrown around my neck and I was pushed back into the wall. I wrapped tight around her, feeling her breathing hard and gently pet through the back of her head. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine…" I rolled my eyes, knowing when a women says she's fine…she's probably not. "I just…it's a lot to take in. I've never seen my dad like that before. My dad…my dad is superman. He isn't supposed to get hurt like this. Not my dad…" I squeezed her tighter and managed to pull her up on my body. Her feet were barely touching the ground and her face dug deep into my neck. "I'm so glad you're here. I don't think I could have been able to handle this." I shook my head gently and turned it to kiss the side of hers. As if it sparked something in her brain, she pushed away from me fast, only to put her hands on my face and kiss me. I was knocked to my ass, figuratively, and held her tight kissing her back with as much passion and energy as I could for not having any sleep. I let my hands fall down to her ass where I grabbed and pulled up. Her little body worked quick to wrap around mine, her legs keeping her up, around my waist. Both her hands started to work on unbuttoning the flannel shirt I have had on since yesterday morning there was no undershirt underneath it, and I was afraid if she got my shirt off, I'd take hers off and that would only lead to having sex. I wanted to…needed to, but not in the hospital her dad was in with serious injuries. I move done hand up to her face cupped her cheek and pulled away from her mouth pushing my head back. I breathed out hard and saw her do the same as she continued ot unbutton the top buttons. I smiled small and titled her head up to lock eyes with me. She did. "What?"

"I don't want to do this here, under the circumstances." She blushed madly and let go of my shirt wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me tight. I gently set her down on her feet but held around her still. "Your dad is still superman. Superman has his kryptonite, so does your dad. Of course…even the drunk asshole who hit him couldn't kill your dad. That says something and should make you feel better. It's going to take a lot more to hurt your dad seriously." She nodded against me holding me tighter and I softly rubbed up and down her back. "You want to go see him?" She nodded again, crying out in my ear. I kissed her head one last time before setting her down, buttoning myself back up and taking her hand. "You're not alone in this. You never have to be."

**I DID IT! I STARTED THIS STORY! I hope no one is disappointed there wasn't some hardcore poolside sex in this one…at least not yet. Ha-ha! I wanted to make a real story out of it, and I got some awesome ideas from some awesome people so this is what happened. I honestly can't wait to write more. So…that's what I'll go do! Review and like I always say…if you have any ideas for a kink story…any boy will do…let me know.**

Also I need a title for this…for now it's staying chapter nine because that's where this story came form in My kink story.


	2. Chapter 2: You Owe Me

"Promise me if your brother gets scared or wants to come home, you'll call me." I put my hands in my pockets watching Kevin hand a bag to one of the chaperones and groaned.

"Dad…he wanted to go with me this year because he's not a kid anymore. He'll be fine and I'll look after him."

"I know you will I just…" I stopped seeing him giving me an irritated look and nodded. "Fine. I'm trusting you. Have fun and take pictures. Listen to the counselors." He nodded and quickly hugged around me, embarrassed before running to the huge grey hound bus and hopping on. I glanced down the sidewalk seeing other kids saying goodbye to their parents…both of them and felt a pang of hurt coarse through me starting from my head down to my toes. Last year I wasn't alone. Last year I had a wife who wasn't fucking some guy behind my back.

"Daddy!" I turned around complexly and smiled walking back to my car quick seeing Josh with a clean shirt on. Before coming to the school, I stopped and got them chocolate milk and a doughnut while grabbing them some sunscreen at the store, and because Josh was so excited to go to summer camp with his big brother, he spilled his chocolate milk all down the front of his white shirt. While I helped Kevin with their bags and sleeping bags he changed in the back of the car. He was now changed and cleaned up, smiling as big as ever. "Should I take my dirty shirt or leave it?" I smiled and took it form him tossing it in the back gently and shutting the back door.

"I'll wash it while your gone. I already told your brother if your get scared or homesick I'm a phone call away." He nodded and took my hand as we walked back to the huge grey hound bus. Kevin was walking down again and walked to us smiling at his little brother.

"You excited?!" Josh let go of my hand and started jumping around his brother. "Cool because you get to hang out with me and my friends and they are going to teach you the ropes of the camp." Josh became 10 times more excited and I smiled. One of the chaperones came off the bus and told everyone they were living in the next couple minutes. I quickly bent down, pulled Josh into my body for a hug and squeezed him tight closing my eyes.

"Have fun dude. Don't get sunburned and don't touch any plant that looks poisonous. I'm a phone call away." I kissed his head quick and soft and let him go standing back up. Kevin smiled at me waving and walked his little brother to the bus letting him go first. I watched more and more kids pile on the bus and then the one behind it and felt alone. Parents, mom's and dads were all watching and waving telling them to be careful, listen to the chaperons…I honestly wanted to go home, crawl into a little ball and cry myself to sleep. The buses honked loudly as they pulled away and drove off disappearing into the busy street of the Friday morning it was. With the kids gone, I had no reason to be there and smiled nicely at the parents I passed and got in my car driving away fast.

It would be the first time in a long time that I would be alone for more than I week and it scared me. I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't work anymore…I had so much money my kids never had to work a day in their life and I had no wife to come home and bang, and I also didn't even have a girlfriend to go home and bang. She was at the hospital with her dad still and probably wouldn't leave until he did. I couldn't be upset with her fro that. In fact I could probably go see him, give him some company while he gave me some too. I almost turned around when I got on my street thinking it would be best to just go see my best firmed then sit alone in my huge house but I was urged to keep going. I saw her car in my driveway. I know she came to pick it up yesterday after seeing her dad and having he mom tell her to go home and take a bath or something to calm herself down. I watched her driveway yesterday so I know she must have just been back at my house. It was the only thing that could have made me really excited.

I walked up to my front door, and unlocked it stepping in quietly. I shut it just as quietly and waited to listen for her. When I didn't hear anything right away I started to walk through my messy living room…the boys taking after my horrible laziness and stopped short. There was a noise coming from upstairs. It sounded like running water. I took the stairs two at a time and hurried to my bedroom, my stomach filing up with butterflies. My bedroom door was half way closed which I knew I kept open before I left. I pushed it open carefully and stopped in the door frame. A pair of black flip flops, and a pair of little black shorts were in the middle of my floor sort of close to each other. I finished walking in until I heard movement from my master bath and smiled. She was taking a bath.

I walked in as quietly as I could but she heard me. She was sitting in the middle of the tub hugging her knees around her chest. She laid her cheek on her knee and stared up at me with sad hazel eyes. I smiled small and walked to the edge putting my hands on it. I bent down and gently kissed her forehead closing my eyes. "How are you doing?"

"Better…are the boys…"

"On the bus to camp. Josh went with Kevin this year." She hummed in response and I gently set down on my knees outside the tub. "If I could come home to this everyday…I'd die happy." She raised her head and looked around the tub filed with steaming water and bubbles. "Did you come from the hospital?"

"Yeah…my dad wanted some time with my mom and I dropped off Chris off at my grandparents because I wanted…needed to see you." She put her head down on her knees exposing the back of her neck to me. I moved in quick with my lips and kissed over her soft wet neck. "On Wednesday…you brought up me going to school earlier." I stopped my lips pressed onto her skin gently and closed my eyes. "It's not because I don't want to be here with you. Honest. It's for school. I have to go through a bunch of orientation bullshit. I'm not happy about it."

"It's alright…I understand." I pushed away from her and slowly stood myself up, rubbing my knees. "I shouldn't have gotten down there." I laughed at my aching body and watched her scoot back quick making some water splash out onto the floor.

"Come in here with me." She didn't need to ask me twice as I tore off my shirt and kicked off my shoes.

I don't remember the last time I took a bath with someone else. It made me happy I was doing it with her now. As soon as I sat down in the hot water she crawled up on my lap and laid flat on me putting her legs outside mine. I tried to ignore that my dick brushed against between her legs, but I couldn't when she noticed it. We had only been lying there for a few minutes before I got hard. I couldn't help it. She looked so sexy all wet and…her. When she felt my hard-on touch her left thigh she pushed up on my chest and smiled running her hands up and down my wet chest. I dunked my hands in the bath water before bringing them up and holding the sides of her face. She let her eyes dart down on my body and softly, her left hand ran over a scar I don't think she had ever really seen. "Where'd you get this?"

"You're dad." She looked up at me and I smiled sliding down a bit moving my hands down to her hips. "We were in our twenties…I think it was actually your dad's bachelor party. We went to Vegas had one too many drinks got in a bar fight and I woke up in a jail cell with no shirt and a bandage right there." She looked back down and nodded slowly. "Can reach up in the drawer closets to the tub and grab a condom?" She smiled big and pushed off my body. While she was up, I also got up and when she grabbed the condom form the box, I scoped her up and carried her out to my bedroom.

I put our naked bodies under my covers of my bed and got over top of her. I slipped the condom on and entered her slowly. I buried my face into her neck, inhaling her sweet flowery scent and kissing her softly. Every time I'd pull out, one of her hands would run up through my hair and when I pushed back into her, it would run back down. It was getting hot under the blanket but I was so into what I was doing…pleasuring her body and pleasing mine that I didn't push the blankets off of us. I so very badly wanted to enter her bareback again but I couldn't take another chance like that. And if I could, I'd stay inside her forever and never leave this bed.

We came as one, and when I pulled out of her, I rolled onto my back and let her curl up into my side with her back to my side. She laid her head on my bicep and laced our hands together breathing softly. I wasn't almost sure she fell asleep but when one of her legs pushed over top of mine and sighed loudly. I turned onto my side quick and wrapped my free arm around her pulling her back into me. I nudged my nose into the back of her head loving the smell of whatever her shampoo and conditioner was. "Are you going to come visit me at school?"

"As long as I can do it without raising any eyebrows with your parents."

"Good luck then." I reached behind her and pinched her butt softly making her squirm and then turn so she could face me. "I was thinking maybe the week before Thanksgiving…I'm obviously going to be coming home but maybe we could do something before then. Just you and me." I nodded and rubbed my hand up and down her back making her close her eyes. She tried to fight it but her eyes closed and she was soon in a deep sleep. I wasn't far behind.

But I didn't get longer then 5 minutes of sleep because I heard the front door open. Normally I wouldn't think twice. I have two boys always running in and out to play outside and then come inside. But when I heard the footsteps come upstairs a red flag went up and I sat up fast. I wanted to run to my door and shut it but it was too late. Logan came walking in but stopped fast. "Wow…I'm sorry I didn't know. I mean I saw another car but I thought it was…" He stopped glancing over my shoulder and I closed my eyes and put my head down. "Holy shit!" He whispered yelled and glanced around as if James was going to jump up and kill him just for seeing. I jumped out quick grabbing a pillow and covering my junk walk/running to him and pushed him out of the room shutting the door behind me. "Please tell me I did not just see what I saw?! You are not sleeping with your best friends 18 year old daughter!"

"Technically she's going to be 19 in a few weeks." I was hit hard in my shoulder and I rubbed it keeping the pillow covering myself. "Please don't say anything and please don't judge me. It's a long story alright…it just happened and I'm getting serious feelings for this girl and I'd like my best friend to have my back and keep his mouth shut." He stared up at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. I slouched a bit and stared at him until he groaned and turned away shaking his head.

"Are you ever going to tell James?"

"Not unless I have to."

"And how long do you plan on being with her?"

"For as long as I want." He turned to me and put his hand son his hips groaning again and turning away. "Are you going to be a pal and keep my secret? At least until I can figure out how to tell him?" He threw his head back and groaned again.

"Alright but you owe me fucking big time and I swear to God if this ends up in one of your convoluted idiotic plans and I get my ass kicked by James because I didn't tell him right away. Got it?"

"Yeah bro…of course." He looked at me once more before shaking his head and walking to the stairs.

"I'll talk to you later dude. Don't do anything stupid." He stopped and glared back at me. "Oh never mind…you already have! You fucking pervert!" He glared some more before smiling and waving me off. "See ya…" he disappeared down the stairs quick and I waited until my front door opened and then closed. I sighed out putting my head back on the door and closed my eyes shaking my head.

"I'm fucked…"


	3. Chapter 3: Just A Girl

"…Just tell me what you want to do when I get out and we'll do it sweetheart." I pushed the door open hating that I was probably interrupting but pushed it open anyway. I stayed in the doorway peaked in and smiled small. Clair was curled up into James side hugging around him while he rubbed her back. He kissed her head softly before putting his head back and closing his eyes.

"I just want you home…" She dug deeper into his side and I put my head down and knocked softly on the door. "Oh Kendall…come in." I looked up and smiled walking in holding a six pack of beer and some flowers. Clair got off the bed, wiping under her eyes and smiling, and moving to the chair next to her hurt husbands bed. I walked right to her, bent down and kissed her head cheek. I gently handed her the flowers and handed over the six pack to James, who laughed. "He can't drink and now your just teasing him." I walked to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair watching James slowly push himself up, groaning. "Babe…"

"I'm fine. I want to have a drink with my best buddy." I felt weird seeing him sit up and grab two beers, handing one over to me. "Logan and Carlos were in here earlier. Carlos told em what happened the night I was hit. His kid was arrested with pot…typical." I laughed and popped the top of the beer and put it to my lips.

"He's 17…we did stupid shit like that…"

"We were smart enough to not get caught though." I laughed sipping my beer while he opened up his. "You want a drink baby?"

"No I have to go pick up Chris and run to the store. I'm glad you showed up Kendall…I don't want him to be alone." I only nodded and wiped my mouth watching her stand up. "And tell him about…" Before she could finish his door opened and a pretty nurse walked in holding a tray of hospital "food". She stopped short and glared at James and then at me.

"James Diamond! You are not allowed to drink here!" Claire stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed quickly clinking my beer against James's and we both downed them. I finished mine first and got up quick walking it to the garbage can. The nurse gave me a dirty look and I raised my hands in surrender. She laughed and walked to James, taking his beer and putting his tray on his lap.

"Okay…I'll be back with the kids baby…call me if you need me." Claire out her arms around James's neck and hugged him kissing his lips softly. I looked down rubbing the back of my neck feeling weird. "I love you…no more beer." I glanced up and waved softly at Claire who took the flowers I got her and walked out smiling small. I walked back to my chair and watched the nurse push some buttons on the machine by his bed.

"So Cindy…this guy right here is my best friend and he just divorced some haggy bitch…he's on the market. Aint he cute?" I could tell I started blushing which made James laugh as he picked up a plastic fork and stab at his mashed potatoes.

"James you're not my pimp." I saw the nurse look over at me and look up and down before turning back to the machine also blushing. I smiled, but it was forced and very fake. I didn't want this lady to get interested in me. I had a perfectly beautiful girl waiting for me to call or text…hold her. And this nurse, although she was cute and looked like a good time, she wasn't Janet. She finally turned away from the machine, and sighed sticking out her hand. I stood up and gently took it, shaking it softly. "Kendall."

"Cindy. Nice to meet you."

"You too." She smiled turning to James who was grinning between the two of us eating his food with his mouth open. I rolled my eyes at him and just to give him some happiness I watched her with "interested" eyes as she left the room. When the door shut I turned to James and shook my head. "I don't need you hooking me up with random girls James. I'm not ready yet, and…I have a particular type."

"Bitch?" I laughed with him and sat back in my seat gently putting my feet up on my bed. "Hey I wanted to talk to you about something and now that we're alone…" He pushed his tray away twisting his face into disgust and turned to me. "Claire told me that you drove Janet here and Janet even told em how great you were. She said you took care of her, let her cry on your shoulder…I appreciate it dude. I know Carlos and Logan are my best friends too but you really stepped up to help me and my family out even though you have been going through so much yourself." I smiled small and felt my heart snap a little. "When I get out of her I'm taking you to a strip club and getting you a lady."

"Real classy James." He smiled and shrugged lying back with a little struggle. I felt awful. First of all…he had a huge cast on his back that he couldn't turn in. Second, he had a few cuts on his face and bruises on his collarbones. I could only assume he was covered in bruises everywhere else and it killed me. Second, I was hiding something so big form him that if he found out…I'd either be dick less or dead. And third…this was the worst for me…he trusted me. To look after his family while he was hurt and I did. Just in more ways than he was ever going to know.

We sat and talked, reminisced about the good 'ol days, and our present lives. I confessed to him how lonely I felt without a wife and my kids gone for three weeks. He confessed he felt helpless and like a failure because he let his kids and his wife see him so…broken. Both of us refused to cry over our pathetic lives because we weren't those kinds of guys. I almost…seriously…I almost told him the truth about everything. The first time I had sex with Janet… texting her that night, like two 14 year olds…the second time I had sex with her…the third…the fourth…I almost broke down and told him what I had been doing because it honestly wasn't fair to James that I kept it from him. And seeing how he was doing everything to make me hapy with another women…he should know it was a waste of time. But I didn't. I lost the bravness as soon as the door of his room opened and his family…including Janet walke din. I saw her smiel at me from behind her mom but she quickly ran to her dads side, climbe don the bed and laid on his chest, softly. He wraped an arm arodun her and let his other arm wrap arodun his 13 year old son who also climbed on his bed. I watched Claire as she took the seat on the other side of the bed and noticed something…off about her. She wouldn't even look in my eyes. She wouldn't even look at Janet…and then it hit me. She freaking knew. I felt panicked and put my eyes to the floor and prayed she wouldn't say anything to her husband who was about 3 times bigger than me…"Kendall? Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I jumped up quick seeing Claire shooting daggers at me. I swallowed hard and followed out after her before James could question either of us. She held the door open for me and when I stepped out, I didn't have time to turn to her and start begging for my life. My ear, my right ear was grabbed and she yanked it down to her level. We were walking fast.

We made it outside in the front where the ambulances drop off before she let my ear go. As soon as she did I put my hand over it and rubbed staring down at the terrifying tiny women in front of me. "Of all the perverted, dumb, idiotic shit you have done in your life, this is the cherry on top Kendall! It's not enough for my husband to be in the hospital with a broken back and two shattered knee caps, I have to take care of my 13 year old son who though he was never going to see his father again and…" She reached forward and started smacking my chest over and over with both hands. "I have to find out form Logan you've been…sleeping with my 18 year old daughter!" I gritted my teeth hating Logan and quickly grabbed her wrists gently, putting them down by her sides. She huffed and breathed up, making the bangs that fell onto her forehead blew up and off her head. She huffed still and stared up at me as I tried to think of the right things to say.

"Claire…I think…I think I am fall…"

"Don't say it Kendall" She pushed me away hard causing the few people to stare at us as they walked by. I ignored them and put my head down shaking it softly. "She's just a girl!" I looked up quick and saw her staring at me almost as if she was worried about me. "You think certain things about her because your heart hurts right now because of Ashley but if you continue on what you're doing, and you keep letting her think some old guy is in love with her, not only will you get hurt, but so will she and I won't let you do that to my child! You found the first person who gave you attention and ran to it like a moth to a flame! Stop thinking with your cock and stop seeing my daughter!" She tried to walk past me tears streaming down her face, but I grabbed her arms and got in front of her shaking my head, pissed. Beyond pissed.

"You don't get to tell me what I can do, or who I can see! The sooner both you and James realize that she's not just a girl the easier it will be to talk to her. And maybe she wouldn't hide things form you!" Claire wiped her face and looked away from me, but I wasn't done. "I know…it is fucked up because she's young and two of my best friends daughter but…I haven't felt like this, with anyone since I first met Ashley." She turned to me crying even more. I let her arms go and wiped her tears swallowing my own. "I'm not just sleeping with your daughter Claire. I'm learning about her, I'm finding things out about myself that she only brings out in me. I care about her more so than I did before and I'm actually excited to think about any kind of future I could have with her. I know you and James won't ever understand and I know if James ever found out he'd kill me but…" I stopped and shrugged dropping my hands form her face. I was out of words and I didn't know if what I had said made her more mad and thought it would be best to keep my mouth shut.

"Are you going to tell James?" I looked away and swallowed hard closing my eyes. "You have to Kendall…one of you has to. Not me, not Logan…especially not Logan. He was too graphic with it. He said he saw you guys in bed." I reminded to kick Logan's ass the next time I saw him but felt a small body wrap around mine squeezing tight. "Logan wanted me to know because he thought I could knock some sense into you but…if you're serious and you can promise me you won't ever make her cry, I won't ever rip your balls off."

"Why would I want to see her beautiful face crying?" She gasped quietly and hugged me tighter. I pulled my arms out from her and held around her lying my head on hers. "I believe you told me the same thing about Ashley on the day of my wedding, but as it turns out…"

"I know Kendall…my best friend broke your heart. I hate that I even introduced her to you. If I ad know she'd turn into a nasty skank…"

"It's because of her I have my boys." She stopped talking quick and sighed into my chest. "Regardless…she is a nasty skank and I want to forget about her. But that's not why I'm with Janet. She isn't going to be a booty call or whatever horrific image you have in your head. Please trust me with your daughters heart Because I trust her with mine."


	4. Chapter 4: A Night

Three weeks of happiness and loneliness wrapped together. I didn't know I could feel so many emotions all together. I didn't know I could ever feel 100% comfortable with what I was doing. I had no idea one person could change so many things about me. I honestly thought I was going to be the kind of guy who just found the next best thing, and had fun for a couple weeks until I got over my broken heart. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought. I wanted to break down and call it off before I got too attached but I am already too far gone. I have become so attached I fall asleep thinking about her, and waking up wishing she was in my arms. While everyone around me, mostly Claire and Logan, told me I needed to tell her father, or end it, I ignored them. Sure I would have to eventually tell James I fell in love with his daughter and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but for now, it was just going to be her and I and nothing sounded better than that.

I loved that for James finally being released from the hospital he wanted to have me and my kids over. The boys got back the day before his "welcome back" party so it worked perfectly. He also had Carlos and Logan come over with their families and we were just going to kick back and be thankful James could walk and was alive. I didn't want to ruin this perfect day for him by telling him, his 44 year old best friend wasn't boning his 18 year old daughter. It didn't seem like a good thing to do. And I was absolutely terrified of him.

We got to his house at about 2 in the afternoon. I had made sure it was okay with them that two of Kevin's friends came along and as soon as the front door opened for us, they pushed past Claire and ran right out to the backyard ready to go swimming. She smiled at them and told them to not run by the pool but it was pointless. The glass door was slammed shut cutting off her voice to them. I laughed stepping in and gently kissed her cheek handing over a bottle of wine for her. When I tried to pull away from her, her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me down to her. "Thank you for letting her down softly. It means a lot to me that you would stop seeing her before anything worse happened, like James finding out. I'm sorry I got so upset with you." There was a small kiss to my cheek and I was let go of. She turned quick and walked out into the kitchen. I was left standing completely speechless watching Josh run after her, asking for a drink. I turned my head quick hearing the stairs creek and watched Janet run down fast. She got right next to me grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bathroom right by the front hall. She shoved me in and shut the door hard standing by it. The light flicked on and I leaned against the counter staring her down.

"Before you get all yelly…please know I don't want to stop seeing you and I only told my mom we stopped because I was so sick of her harassing me about it." My mouth dropped open and she stepped forward putting hand on my cheek and standing on her tippy toes. She kissed me softly and then turned. "I heard her pass the message onto Logan, so…be prepared for that form him. You look good today." She tried pulling the door open but I got right behind her quick, shut off the light and shut the door fast. I spun her to face em, and in the dark I leaned down and kissed her mouth fast and hot.

5 minutes later we walked out of the bathroom being as discreet as possible and made our way out into the backyard. I had to smile as soon as I saw the pool chair I had sex with her for the first time and saw her smirking at it as well. But my smile fell and I felt awful. James was sitting in a wheelchair, laughing with Carlos and Logan around him, all three holding beers. James only had on shorts and surprisingly, for having a broken back, a wrap around it covering his stomach and chest. I walked over to them slowly while grabbing a beer form the cooler next to him. He looked up at me quick and smiled. "Hey dude! When I saw your children run out here, but not you I thought they had finally killed you." I smirked looking in at the pool seeing them splashing each other, with Carlos's only son, and Logan's two young boys. I glanced around even more and noticed for the first time since one of our wives had a kid, we only had one girl in this entire group. And she had to be James's daughter which meant between him and Claire she had to get their looks. So really it wasn't my fault at all I ended up sleeping with her…

"So we were having a discussion before you got here about taking a tip somewhere soon." I sighed and took a seat next to James while Logan and Carlos did the same thing. I opened my beer and took a sip looking between all of them. Carlos raised his eyebrows at me and pointed. "We were thinking of you of course and thought maybe…Vegas?" I laughed and shook my head stretching out.

"Yeah…or we could not. Vegas is too crowded…"

"And L.A. isn't?" Logan gave me a weird look but I shook it off.

"Come on dude…it will be fun. Get away from the kids…see that new peep show at the Bellagio. It would be a blast."

"And we could drive…it's what…three hours from here?" Logan and Carlos nodded at James and I groaned trying to figure out how to get out of it. Bit something caught my attention. All of the boys, even Josh who was the youngest out of all of them, in the pool stopped splashing and perked up. I followed their gazes and turned to see Janet in front of her mom, who was putting sun tan lotion on her back. Obviously what caught their attention was the tiny bikini she had on. I dully noted it was the same I ripped off her the firs time we had sex. I turned away quick and stared at the boys seeing Kevin and his friend whispering to Carlos's 18 year old son who was smiling at something Kevin was saying. I rolled my eyes and turned away. "Could you guys maybe get your perverted asshole kids from not staring at my daughter?" Carlos only laughed standing up and grabbing a football on the table by James. He walked to the edge of the pool and chucked it in making it splash all of them. They all snapped out of their trances and went back to messing around in the water. Carlos walked back to us but didn't sit down. Instead he let his wife take his seat and set a hand on the back of her neck.

"How does it feel to know she's going to college in what…two weeks?" I turned to James who shrugged and shifted a little in his wheelchair shaking his head.

"It's a trip. I don't want her to go, but she is excited to go to school and I've been told I have to be excited as well." I smiled watching Claire walk over to our small circle and leaned against James's shoulders softly. She ran a hand through his hair and bent down kissing the top of his head. He smiled and slowly wrapped an arm around her pointing to Carlos. "Isn't Robert going to Texas too?" Carlos nodded and we all turned to see Janet now sitting on the edge of the pool with Robert still in the pool, leaning next to her, talking to her quietly. She giggled at something he said and he leaned in touching her arm. I turned away fast and locked eyes with Logan for some reason. He gave me a smile that told me he felt sorry for m but not really. I took a sip of my drink. "Well that makes me feel better. He can look out for her."

"It looks like he wants to do more then look out for her." Claire pointed over at them but I remained looking away.

"Regardless…she'll have someone there she knows and honestly, Robert would be a hell of an improvement from the last guy she was with." This got my attention, because of all the time we spent together, she never mentioned any ex-boyfriends, minus the one who took her virginity. "She has the absolute worst taste in guys. I don't know why she is attracted to these smug, huge muscled dick bags, but she does and always ends up getting hurt." I glanced down at my body and had to wonder what it was about me, she liked. I wasn't muscular by any means. I also want heavy or anything, but I wasn't impressive with muscles. "And I don't know why, I think it's because she likes to piss me off, but she always dates guys older than her." I felt my head immediately start to throb staring at James. I also saw Logan, and Claire staring at me but then turned back to James. "This last guy…a fucking junior in college, and this one beside me tells me to let her do what her heart says…fuck that." Clair lightly smacked the back of James head and pushed away from him grabbing his empty beer bottle and walked to the house.

"I'd say I understand but I got two boys."

"Me too." I piped in so no one looked at me weird, like Logan was doing and was grateful Carlos spoke up.

"You know Rob has had a crush on her since like…age three right? But I guess that's our fault we had kids at the same time and its defiantly your fault your daughters pretty. Well more so Claire…" Carlos moved out of the way of getting hit by James and they all started laughing. I joined in but I wasn't happy and I felt like throwing myself in the pool and drowning.

I managed to get my mind off the conversation we had earlier throughout the night and sort of kept my distance from Janet, even when we ate dinner. I made sure to put my kids on either side of me and painfully watched as Robert sat next to her. They were continuously whispering stuff in each other's ears and laughing at God knows what. I offered to do dishes just to get away from them, but also noticed Claire and James staring at each other, holding onto each other. And then I also noticed Logan and his wife, and Carlos and his wife and felt so horribly out of place. I started to wish I hadn't found out she was cheating, and that I hadn't divorced Ashley. I would rather be blindly in love still, then be alone and completely heartbroken.

I was half way into doing dishes when the back door opened and Janet walked in. I looked down at the sink full of dirty plates. I felt her get right next to me and watched her set an empty cup in the sink close to my hand. Her fingertips dragged up on my arm stopping at my elbow. Her hand gently rested on my skin as her head went on my shoulder. I looked up and to the door to make sure we were really alone and sighed in relief seeing everyone circled around the fire pit, laughing and talking. I turned to her slowly and dried my hands on the towel on the counter by the sink. She looked up at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "I think we should tell my dad." Her eyes went to the floor fast and I glanced to the side looking at the big kitchen surrounding us. "I just…hate lying to him, and now my mom again. I don't want anyone to think because we haven't told anyone, is because I'm ashamed of being with you, like I know you probably think I am, because I heard my dad talking about my ex's and…" I lifted her face carefully with my finger under her chin and shook my head.

"In two weeks you're going to school. You are going and I'm staying. If this thing between us is supposed to happen, it will. If we want to make this work, we will. Don't over think things because of what people will say or think themselves. Your dad is hurting, physically, so bad right now and he needs you here for him. You are about to go away for a long time, and I don't think he's ready for that. For the next few days, if I don't see you, or hear from you, I know your with your dad, as well as you should be. Don't over think this. Please. You're too pretty to be this stressed." She laughed and put her head down moving into me. "Just give me one day with you before you go."

"How about I give you a night?"

**I know that this story has started out kind of slow…I'm trying to get as many drama aspects in as I can before it gets Cray Cray. SO I apologize for that but be prepared…I hear crazy over protective father creeping up who is going to find out and go bat shit crazy. **


	5. Chapter 5: We Need To Talk

"This was more than I could have imagined. Thank you." I smiled nuzzling the side of my head into the side of hers. I closed my eyes and wrapped tighter around her stretching my back while doing it. "Most girls would have wanted a fancy dinner…"

"You're not most girls." She chuckled loudly and I opened my eyes smiling big. The view of the city below us was shining bright, twinkling every now and then. I knew I couldn't take her to a nice fancy restaurant because if someone saw me with a young girl it would be all over the news tomorrow. So I did the next best thing and cooked her dinner, made it into a picnic and then drove up to a cliff known as make out point. We ate dinner, laughing smiling, talking about the last month or so we've been together all while she sat in between my legs lying her head on my chest. It was technically our first date and I could not have gone better.

While my arms were wrapped around her stomach she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged around them scooting back into me further. Her head turned towards my neck and as I looked down at the night lien of L.A. she kissed my neck. I casually lifted my left arm and looked at my watch. We had been up here for a little over an hour and I had promised the boys I'd be home before they went to sleep. Well mostly Josh. I was becoming more and more worried about him because he hasn't been adjusting well to the idea of his mom and I not together. He wasn't sleeping at night and the only time I saw him eat was when he was right in front of me and I had to ask him more than three times. It was getting to the point that I wanted to maybe take him to a therapist…or someone else besides me that he could talk to. Not that he just ignored me, but if I brought up his sudden behavioral changes he would start crying and tell me he missed his mom. I felt so stuck, because I didn't know how to help him. "You're quiet tonight." I quickly moved my arms out to her legs and held around her raising my legs and setting my elbows on my knees. "Something on your mind?" She turned her head, still lying it on my neck and pushed her face into my neck.

"Josh…" She hummed in response and for the first time since being with her, our age difference hit me. Hard. Why she would care about my problems with my children made me laugh. She just turned 19. She isn't going to her first year of college. She doesn't need to worry about some old man's kids.

"I remember when I was 10 I saw my parents fight for the very first time. I was in my room…playing with my dolls probably and I just hear a door slam loud downstairs. I run down to see what happened and I saw my dad and my mom yelling in each other's faces. My mom kept telling him he didn't care about the family and he was always choosing his job over us, and my dad yelled back if it wasn't for him and his job we wouldn't have a roof over our heads…I didn't quite understand what the problem was, I just knew when my dad left, he was gone for months at times and it made me sad." I rubbed her bare legs soothingly and kissed the side of her head. "Anyway…when my parents found me watching I guess I was crying, I don't really remember, and they came towards me and were saying sorry for making me hear them yell…out of nowhere I asked if they were going to divorce and my mom asked me where I heard that word, even knew what it meant kind of thing and I told her school. I remember, completely remember seeing my parents look at each other, my dad pulled me into his body and lifted me off the ground. I peeked out behind his shoulder and saw him pull my mom in the same way and kiss her, saying he was sorry, and that he wasn't going to do it anymore." I smile remembering James coming in to the studio one day, saying he couldn't keep doing this to his family and he wanted us to stop. Of course, the three of us had our own families and it was easy to agree to. "The next day my dad comes home from work telling me and my mom and Chris who was only for at the time that he was taking us on vacation. I never, ever saw my parents fight like that again. Sure, they argue and disagree, but I never once saw the love leave form either of their eyes." I held around her loosely and stared out at the view, even though I knew she was looking at me. One of her hands moved up and rested gently on my cheek. "When you came over to our house that day, telling my dad what she did I saw a completely different you. You were destroyed and you were heartbroken. I saw no love in your eyes, and for some reason, my dumb young head thought I could try to help you with putting love back in your eyes." I looked down at her quick and she moved even faster. She turned in my arms and pushed my legs back down on the ground, climbing on my lap. The tree we were sitting against wasn't very comfortable, but having her body on top of mine made everything better. "I don't know what it's like to lose the love, you love the most, but I know what it's like to be afraid that your parents are going to separate and tare your world apart…well I don't know it completely because their still together, but I can confidently say I've felt that sadness and I've been hurt by that thought. If I had to guess, Josh is blaming himself. He thinks it's his fault and doesn't know how to deal without his mom. He's just scared right now and wants his family back together. When he sees you like this…clearly upset, and unable to want to do anything, like you guys use to, it only fuels his sadness." I swallowed hard putting my head back on the tree and holding her hips softly. "I know you're a great dad. And I know how kind and sweet you are. I also know you probably see your ex, in your kids. They both have her eyes so it must be hard. But it's time to move on Kendall. It's time to pick yourself off the ground and go back to being the amazing sweet, funny guy that I first got a crush on when I was 13." I frowned quick and squeezed her hips making her giggle.

"You had a crush on me that young?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and got so close to my face I could hear her breathing. She kissed my lips softly before setting her forehead on mine and sighing softly.

"I was going through a faze…first it was Logan I had the crush on and then I saw all your tattoo's and found it incredibly attractive." I raised an eyebrow and she kissed my lips again. "You wonder why I got one…" I somehow was quick enough to move us around so she was on her back on the blanket under us and I was over top of her, with our hands laced and pushed up above her head. She giggled the whole time.

"You got a tattoo because of me?" She nodded and tired to get her hands out from under mine but I squeezed softly. "You know…if you wanted to get my attention…you could have just said something. You didn't have to mark up your body for me."

"Technically it's for my dad. When I was little he always called me his little butterfly." I smiled but let it fade as I bent down and brushed my nose against hers. She pushed up fast and hard squishing our lips together and kissed me. I kissed back, letting go of her hands and put them down, outside her small body. Her hands went up to my head and ran through my short hair pulling softly. I pushed away from her mouth slowly, and trailed my lips down her jaw, and neck. I stopped at the little skin showing above her light blue tank top and slowly pushed my hands up under her shirt on her sides. I loved that she didn't care how slow I went when I took in her body and felt her. I loved the feeling of her soft smooth skin under my fingertips. Her hands went over the top of my head and then pushed down making my lisp go down further. I stopped at the top of her tank top and pushed up hovering over her with my knees in between her legs.

"I have something for you." Her hands dropped from my head and she slowly nodded. I pushed myself up completely, standing and walked to my car getting in the driver's seat. I leaned in and opened the glove compartment grabbing a sleek, slim black box. I got back out of my car and shut the door walking around to the front were our little blanket was set up. She was sitting back on her butt, her legs crossed, and her hands folded neatly in her lap. I walked right in front of her and sat down also crossing my legs. I gently set the box in her lap and waited. She sighed softly and glanced up shaking her head. I laughed and cupped her cheek pulling her in and kissing her softly. "I didn't want to give you thin on your birthday. I thought it would look weird…" She blinked fast a couple times and looked back down picking up the box. Her fingers held around the top and she slowly lifted it shaking her head. She looked back up at me even before the top came off.

"You didn't have to…" I raise da finger to her lips and tried to give her a mean look but I knew it wasn't that scary. She groaned and looked back down, sucking in a hard breath fast. Her hand went into the box and gently pulled out a small, silver bracelet, covered in diamonds. "Kendall." The box dropped to the blanket below her as she put the bracelet in both hands, very carefully, as if she would break it. "Oh my God…this is, so beautiful." She looked up quick and shook her head tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I can't take this from you. It's too much…"

"You're going to make me return it?" She bit her bottom lip and looked back down at it. I chuckled and moved forward grabbing it from her and gently put it on her left wrist. I sat back and watched her as she raised her hand and looked at the bracelet close up. "I just want to make sure…" I got on my knees and pushed into her, letting her lay back on my sweater I had taken off earlier. I balled it up and let her use it as a pillow as I hovered over her again. "That when you go off to college…" Both her hands went down to my belt buckle and started to undo it. "You don't let any boy charm you off your feet. That when you see that, you remember this guy who cares a lot about you and will miss you like crazy." She smiled and nodded yanking my belt off. I had never had sex outdoors, in a place that was rather public, but with her I was willing to do anything, one time.

We drove back to the empty parking lot where her car was parked, in silence holding hands. I obviously couldn't pick her up at her house, and she obviously come to my house for our date so we met at the parking lot of a store and drove to the park in my car. I parked right behind her car and got out with her walk-in her to the driver door. I put my hands outside her body on the frame of her little 4 door BMW and leaned into her, kissing softly. She held my sides softly and kissed back but pulled away saying something about not wanting to get to heated. She got in her car quick and I softly shut the door for her walking back to my own car. I followed her out of the parking lot, and while she went left to go up the small hill to get to her house, I went right and drove for almost 10 minutes before getting home. I parked in the driveway, thinking I wanted to take the boys out for something to eat. Something sweet, that could maybe to Josh to talk to me. I walked into the quiet and dark house with the picnic basket and blanket and dropped them by the front door. It was really quiet in the house which meant the boys were asleep, but I knew they wouldn't say no to ice cream. Especially Josh. I walked up the stairs turning on the hall light as soon as I got up there. I went to Kevin's room first seeing a light still on and pushed open the half way closed door slowly. "Hey bud…" I walked in seeing him at his computer playing some online game. He took his headphones out of his ear and smiled spinning around to face me. I walked by his dresser grabbing a football and went to his messy bed sitting down. "How you doing? Everything alright tonight?"

"Yeah…it wasn't hard to babysit Josh. He mostly just hung on my arm asking when you were coming home." I nodded and tossed the ball back in forth in my hands seeing him looking at me weird. "So…how was your date?" It must of killed him to ask because it must have hit him that me and his mom were really over.

"It was fine…nothing to get too worked up about. I doubt it will go anywhere." It was a lie both of us were planning on telling for a while. We wanted people to think we were seeing other people just so we, mostly me, wouldn't get harassed by my friends to move on from my bitch ex-wife. "All you have to do is say the word and I would go out on dates Kev…"

"I think it's great you are dad." I set the football in my lap and he sat back in his chair yawning. "I know why you and mom divorced and I know why you would want to move on from her. I honestly don't care who you date as long as you don't get…hurt again." I looked down fast and swallowed hard nodding. It was very rare for Kevin to talk about feelings like this. He always tried to be tough and act like he didn't get sad or emotional. He got it from his mother.

"So…" I looked up and stood up tossing him the football. "You want to go grab some burgers or something…go to Sonic?" he grinned big and nodded spinning back to face his desk. "Let me get your brother." I heard him say he was asleep, but continued to walk to his room, which was very close to mine. His door was open, probably so I could come in, and his night light was plugged in. It hurt to see the night light in. He stopped using that a couple years ago. But probably put it in because I wasn't home when he went to bed. I quietly walked to his bed and sat on the edge pulling the blankets down on his body just a little. "Josh…buddy wake up." His eyes fluttered open and when he got use to the darkness of the room, he noticed me, and jumped up. He threw his arms around my neck and hugged me tight crawling on my lap, wrapping his legs around my stomach. I smiled and stood up walking out of his room. "You wanna go get some ice cream?"

"No?" I frowned and walked carefully down the stairs with Kevin in front of me, a sweater and his shoes on.

"How come?"

"I don't want an ice cream…I want a lemonade." I laughed and nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay. I'll get you a lemonade. And anything else you want." He snuggled into my neck squeezing me tighter. I had Kevin help me put his shoes on while I held him still and as we were walking out of the house I felt my phone ring. I locked up the front door, before walking to the car. I set Josh in first, in the back seat giving him my sweater because he was complaining he was cold and shut the door softly. When I got in the driver's seat, Kevin next to me, I turned the car on and let him plug his iPod into the car. I grabbed my phone and yawned seeing a new message form James. I glanced at the time seeing it almost midnight and frowned. I opened up his message and felt my stomach drop to my toes.

"_We need to talk. Something is going on with Janet…can you stop by? Bring the boys if you need to, I just need to talk to you.-James"_


	6. Chapter 6: Isn't A Boy

I didn't know what to expect. Was I going to get yelled at, and then killed by my best friend? Was he going to tell me he hated me, and that our friendship was over, because I wouldn't blame him. Or was he going to do nothing and just put me under pressure until I ratted out myself? Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he was out on his lawn, with a shotgun at the ready for me. If I had to choose, I would take the gun form him and kill myself, rather than know I hurt him that bad, he did want to kill me. I felt my palms start to sweat as we pulled down the street. Both the boys were busy munching on their fries and drinking their drinks, they didn't even care when I told them we had to stop at James's house. In fact it seemed to make them more happy. I guess I could be grateful for that. However if they knew I was driving over there to sign my death warrant I don't think they would be too thrilled. I parked on the street seeing every light on in the Diamond house and swallowed hard. I asked Josh to be careful with his food and drink if he brought it in the house and asked Kevin to make sure he didn't spill. We all walked up to the house, Josh holding onto my hand while his brother held his drink for him. I walked up the front steps to the door but stopped quick. "You don't get to control me anymore dad! I'm going to college…I'm moving out! I'm allowed to do whatever I want!" I swallowed hard and walked to the front door knocking softly. I heard hurried footsteps to the door and it was pulled open fast. Claire wrapped a light pink robe around her body and sighed moving out of the way. She smiled down at Josh who was still munching on his burger and quickly picked him up.

"If you wouldn't mind…there in the kitchen. I'll entertain the boys." I nodded and closed the door after walking in with Kevin. Claire turned quick and walked Kevin to the family room which had a door half way closed. I could see Chris in it playing a idea game and hoped it would keep Josh and Kevin busy. When I started to walk to the kitchen I heard the door to the family room close and sighed out hard. Claire didn't seem to mad so maybe I wasn't in any trouble as all. I steppe din the kitchen getting both of them to turn to me. I felt stuck immediately between a rock and a hard place. Janet was crying, but not hysterically. She was just letting tears run down her face while she leaned again the kitchen counter arms crossed over her chest. She was still wearing the little shorts and tank top she wore on our date and I had to look away quick to not get reminded of what I might lose. James on the other hand was in his wheelchair still, his knees casted up. He had on sweats and a regular white t-shirt but looked seconds form jumping up and hitting something. It was probably a very good thing I came when I did.

"I was informed tonight after my daughter came home from a date I knew nothing about, that she has been seeing a boy who is apparently head over heels for her! SO much so, that he bought her a fucking diamond bracelet and yet she refuses to tell me who this jackoff is!" I glanced to Janet quick who was looking away wiping under her eyes. "She then told me, and this is why I wanted you here, that the boy she is seeing is some kid you know." I turned to James fast who clenched his jaw looking at Janet and then to me. "So…because she won't tell me, I want you to tell me so I can go find him and tell him to stay the hell away from her!"

"What's wrong with someone buying me jewelry dad?! It's just a bracelet!"

"No it's not! Not to him! He's only icing you up so he can get in your pants and get his dick sucked!" I stepped forward fast and looked down to James, never ever hearing him talk like this to his children.

"Why can't you trust me enough to not fall for some stupid line or some pretty bracelet? I'm not that easy dad to just get on my knees for any jerk with money!" I put my arm seeing her walk forward and blocked her from her father.

"Janet if you really thought this kid was good enough and really liked him you would have brought him to meet me already! The reason I don't trust you is because you always hide things from me!" Janet groaned and turned away putting a hand on her forehead. "And if you keep wearing the clothes you do, get belly button rings and tattoos, boys are always going to think you are easy! You're putting out a message to them that you want that kind of attention!" I looked down at James fast completely dumb founded by his words and shook my head. He glanced to me but then turned to his daughter and his whole attitude changed. He started to soften and shake his head. I turned to see her and felt the urge to lunge forward and grab her, to hold her tight. She was staring at her dad with wide eyes, with tears pouring out of them. She covered her stomach with both arms and glanced down at her body. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No dad…I get it. I'm a whore and I'm not smart enough to get guys with my brains. I'm a slut and every guy I date is only with me because I'm fucking easy."

"Janet…"

"I hate you." She stormed out of the kitchen pushing em away even when I tried to stop her. She was now completely sobbing getting her mother's attention. I heard Claire call for her but the loud angry footsteps running up the stairs, and seconds later the slam of her bedroom door. I looked down at James who was staring straight ahead of him crying. I swallowed hard and walked to the bar gently sitting down and stared at him. I heard Claire knocking on her door and saying her name softly but none of that mattered. Regardless of whether I was dating her or not, no father should ever talk to his daughter that way. No father should ever make his daughter cry and feel awful about herself. If he wasn't in the wheelchair I'd push him around and knock some sense into him. But he was in the wheelchair and I thought I was already hurting by being with his daughter.

"Just tell m who it is Kendall." He turned to me, took off his black rimmed glasses and wiped under his eyes putting the glasses back on. "Just tell me I wasn't crossing the line for being mad at her about this. She hid another boyfriend form me. She went behind my back and…" He stopped and looked away closing his eyes. He brought his hands up to his head and locked his fingers over it, holding his head up. "She went behind my back and grew up without my permission." I glanced down at the floor and put my hands on my knees. I breathed out hard and thought if I told him she's allowed to grow up he'd beat my ass in his wheelchair so kept my head down and my mouth shut. "The night of my accident I was driving home from Sacramento. I had to pick something up for Janet for her birthday, and the only place it was, was in a store in Sacramento. Claire asked if I would feel better with her coming with me, but I insisted I was fine. As I was driving, I got a text form Janet telling me she had graduated from high school with all honors, and a 4.0. I took my eyes off the road for one second to tell her how proud of her I was, and that I loved her so much. I wanted my little girl to know that everything she did was perfect and wonderful and I never wanted her to go. I never wanted her to leave me." He stopped and I looked up seeing him bending over on his knees shaking his head. "I was going to tell her all this in a text because the last time I told her I was proud of her, and we said we loved each other, she was in the 8th grade and had won the science fair. And then she…she got into high school and started hanging out with more boys because she hit puberty and I got pissed because all I could see…was myself. Al I could see was my mistakes and all the stupid things I did. I didn't want that for her. So I gave her rules…I gave her a curfew and told her I had to meet every guy she wanted to go on a date with. I was always doing a grade check on her. I was always checking her phone to make sure she wasn't doing anything…stupid. And you know what?" He looked up and we locked eyes. He chuckled to himself and shrugged. "The whole time…she was getting straight A's, hung out with girls on the chess team, and was in theater. She was the best, and brightest student in her class, and all I could worry about was a stupid fucking boy breaking her heart. I never gave my daughter credit for being smart. I never…I never told her I was proud of her for the accomplishments. I only ever worried about the little mistakes she was making. I am the absolute worst father on this Earth." I stood up quick and walked over to him bending down and putting a hand on the arm of his wheelchair. He turned away from me and wiped his cheek on his shoulder.

"James…you can't control the places she goes, and the people she meets. You can't force her to live by your rules, because she will just fight you on them. You can choose to love her no matter what though. You can choose to give her the space to find out what's wrong and right, and who is wrong and right for her. If you hold to tight…if you show her you're afraid for her she will be too afraid herself, to try anything. She will be too afraid to want to go out into the world, and she will be too afraid to give her heart to someone because you've made all boys out to be the devil." He turned to me slowly and I nodded. "Weather you believe it's true or not, your daughter looks up to you, and wants to follow in your footsteps. She can't do that, if you don't let her leave the house" He closed his eyes and put his head down running his hands through his hair.

"I can't ever take back what I just said to her Kendall…"

"And she can't ever take back saying she hates you. You both said awful things James. Do not let it define the rest of your lives." He looked up again wiping under his eyes.

"She hates me…you heard her."

"Yes but…" I was cut short hearing a door get slammed open and stood up.

"Sweetheart please just clam down and talk to your dad." Claire's frantic voice made me feel just as worried and when I heard something, a bag maybe get thrown to the floor I started to walk out of the kitchen, but Janet walked in quick, pushing me to the side again and stood in front of her dad.

"I'm not a child anymore. I know what love is, and I know when it's real. I'm leaving for college tomorrow and there is nothing you can do or say about the choices I make. I'm going over to Sarah's for the night before I leave for Texas tomorrow and I don't' want to see you again." She started to walk away but James grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

"You are always going to be my child Janet. You are my first child and my baby girl. I am always going to be protective of you." She yanked out of his grasp and shook her head. "Janet, I love you."

"I don't care dad." James's face fell and his eyes closed pushing out more tears. Janet turned to look at me, her own tears running down her face. And then she turned back to her dad. "And for your information, the guy I have been seeing isn't a boy. In fact he's a 45 year old man." James looked to her quick, sadness turning to anger and I make a move to get her to not say it, but I was too late. "And he's your best friend." She raised her wrist showing the sparky bracelet and grinned. "Kendall bought me this for my birthday and then had sex with me. For like the 20th time." She turned quick pushing past me, leaving me in the middle of the kitchen to see James staring at me. Every breath left my body and every thought left my mind. I saw Claire move into the kitchen, mouth hanging open, staring between James and I. She didn't know what was going to happen, and neither did i. For the first time in a long time, I was afraid of James Diamond. The first time I was ever afraid of him, he pushed me down a flight of stairs in high school during a stupid fight. There was no stairs where we could get to, but I knew he was strong enough to push me through his glass sliding door to his backyard. I had to think fast.

"James…I can explain." Good start.

**So I wrote this in under an hour. Pretty proud of that. And I wrote it fast and the same day as the previous chapter because I felt bad for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger…even though I just did it again. That's just how I roll. **** Anyway…tell me what you think…do you hate it? Love it? **


	7. Chapter 7: Faith

"Just…hear me out okay…" Claire's small body got in front of me and faced James. James was looking blank at me with his mouth slightly open. Claire turned quick and pushed on my chest.

"Please…go. Let me talk to him…make sure Janet doesn't leave. Please Kendall."

"No he needs to just listen…"

"Go Kendall!" She pushed me again and I turned quick running through the living room seeing the front door wide open. I ran out of it but stopped dead in my tracks. Janet was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, her bags down around her, and she was crying. Just sobbing, and shaking. I walked in front of her and got down on my knees lifting her face with one finger under her chin. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pressed together, so she could stop crying out so loud. I gently wiped away the tears running down her left cheek and scooted closer to her, pushing her bags to the side. I cupped both sides of her face and quickly kissed her head before sitting back on my legs, wiping away her tears. She finally opened her eyes and I smiled small, having to force it.

"I just…I just told my dad I hate him." She hiccupped and pulled her legs up to her chest setting her elbow son her knees and resting her head in her hands. "I told him I hate him and then I told him I having been sleeping with his best friend. I don't…I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry you had to be put in the middle of this."

"He was going to find out sooner or later. If you go down I go down…that's inevitable. But…I'll take the blame and I'll take the beating. What you need to do is go back in there and hug your dad tell him you love him and tell him you're going to miss the hell out of him when you go to school. Any and everything else, just take it. If he yells, he yells. If he asks you to stay. Tell him you can't, but do not tell him you hate him again. That killed him."

"Are you trying to make me feel better because you're not." I frowned and pulled her in fast hugging her tight. She climbed on my body and hugged back putting her head under my chin. I sighed sitting back and looked in the house behind her. Kevin and Josh were standing in the doorway looking at as weird and all I could do was close my eyes and hope it would be easy to explain to my 10 and 15 year old, I was dating a 19 year old. It wasn't going to be. Ever. To anyone.

We stayed on the sidewalk for no longer than 2 minutes before Claire came out, glaring at me but softened when she saw her daughter in my arms. Janet stood up quick, wiping her face, and I grabbed all the bags that Janet had packed for college that she carried out her by herself. Claire dragged Janet into the house, grabbing only one bag, still giving me dirty looks. When we got in, she shut the door hard. I set all the bags down and turned to her, ready to kiss ass to make up for the lying and what not but never got the chance. I was slapped, very hard across the face. So hard my head turned and my cheek immediately started to sting. I turned away from both girls, not wanting them to see em so upset because I was. I was pissed. I rubbed my cheek softly and closed my eyes clenching my jaw shut tight. "Mom!"

"No Janet. You both lied to me. He promised me he would stop seeing you. He is a perverted asshole and I never want him near or in this house again." I opened my eyes hearing something…a wheelchair coming close. I tensed up seeing James wheel his way over looking at me. But he looked away fast, behind me. "Tell her James."

"Claire baby…let me talk to them please." I couldn't believe how calm James was. I couldn't believe, even with how much pain he must be in, he wasn't getting up and beating the fuck out of me. "Babe…give me two minutes." I turned just in time to see Claire turn to me, and then look back at James. She looked down right pissed and ready to throw herself at me and slap me again. But she spun on her heels and turned down the hall to get to the stairs. We all stayed silent, until we heard the bedroom door shut. I cautiously looked to James who put his hands in his lap before breathing out and locked eyes with me. "If I had known all this from the beginning…if I had known my best friend was…taking care of my daughter, loving her, cherishing her…I honestly don't think I would be mad." My mouth dropped open but he raised a hand. Of course. I wasn't going to get away with that easy. "It's been a hard couple of days…weeks, months coming up to this. Tomorrow my first born is leaving to live the rest of her life and I'm not prepared. I thought I could find the little things to get mad at you about, so you'd have to stay but…" James turned to Janet who was crying again and wiped her face looking down not wanting to see her dad. "I can't hold onto you forever. I can't make you stay because you'll never grow that way. He told me that. And although he's an idiot and I want to say a few choice words to him right now, he's right." I looked away rubbing my cheek again and swallowed hard. "Janet baby…I would never do anything to hurt you. I can't believe I made you cry like that and I can't believe I did something, said something so horrible to make you say you hate me. I'm sorry. I truly am sorry and I wish I can take it back but I can't. I can just try to make our future better and happier."

"Dad…" I looked up in time to see Janet run to her dad and climb up on his lap in his wheelchair. He groaned quietly but he wrapped around her tight, holding the back of her head, and around her back. He closed his eyes and I faintly heard him whisper something to her. She laughed and pushed into him harder wiping her tears on his shirt. "I do dad…" She turned her head into his neck blocking her face from me. "I think so…I actually think so, yeah." James eye's opened and he stared directly at me, whispering something again. Janet pushed away from him fast pushing on his chest. "Dad please…"

"Just let me talk to him." Janet shook her head and eh sighed putting up his hands. "What am I going to do in a wheelchair?" I turned my whole body completely away and set my hand son my hips walking to the fireplace. "Just go, and let me talk to him alone." I heard an irritated sigh followed by footsteps and then a door shutting close by. I continued to stare at the fireplace hoping the brutal yelling would go by fast. "So are you going to be a man and tell me the truth? And look at me?" I groaned on the inside and turned putting my hands down at my sides. He chuckled and shook his head, looking upset but not enough to want me dead. "Kendall…you have heard em bitch about the guys she's dated. You've heard me tell her she deserves a good guy…one that won't hurt her, physically, mentally, emotionally…and here you fucking are!" He pointed to me not growing angrier. "Do you think she could do better with anyone else besides you? When I heard her say it has been you this whole time…I wasn't angry because if I could have my daughter fall for someone…anyone in this world, I can't think of a better guy then you! I've seen how you treat girls, I know how you put your entire heart in relationships and I know how fucked over you've gotten because of a heartbreak! So yeah Kendall…you have my fucking blessing!" I didn't quite know if I was being yelled at and he hated em or if he was yelling me because he was being completely honest. "I'm more fucking ticked off that you both thought you had to hide it from me. A good way to impress me is not buy lying and sneaking around! If you really want to be with her, and you have serious feelings for her, you better have enough fucking respect for her, to come to me and tell me the God damn truth! How does that sound Kendall? Is that something we can both agree on, or do I have to kill you in your fucking sleep because I know where you live asshole!" I looked away and swallowed my pride as best as I could.

"James…I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Kendall? Lying to me, or falling for a girl who is young enough to be your daughter?!" He started to wheel towards me but I turned just in time and backed away. "Come here you prick! I need to knock some sense into you! Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't you fall for some stripper or something?" I frowned and stopped letting his wheelchair hit my leg. He reached up as best as he could and smacked the back of my head. "I mean really man! You couldn't keep it in your pants?" I stared down at him trying to communicate with him telepathically. I didn't want to admit to him out loud that it wasn't about the sex, even thought it was good. I felt like we were on a page were we could talk about this, but he wasn't ready to joke about it.

"It's not about that James. It never was about that." He put his hands on the arm rests and nodded to the couch behind him. I sighed out, sort of feeling good and flopped on it. He got in front of me and leaned forward on his knees. "It…it all kind of happened fast James. Like one minute I'm pissed and ready to give up on the idea of love because of Ashley and then…I saw her and we started to talk and she told me she had a crush on me and…" I looked in his eyes and shrugged. "I'm not with her because she's a 19 year old cute girl. I'm with her because she brings the absolute best in me, and every minute I'm not with her, I feel empty. It sounds silly, and pathetic but…"

"You're saying that to the guy who got married to the cute bartender in Vegas two days after meeting her." I smiled and so did he, sitting back. "Then again, Claire and I were 21. Both of us."

"Yeah I know what you're getting at. It's fucked up because it's such a big age difference and honestly half the reason I didn't want to tell you was because I hadn't really gotten used to her being so young. And then I just stopped caring and found out so many things about her. I couldn't help but fall hard."

"I get it. My daughter is pretty amazing. I just thought I'd have this talk with the guy her own age, who wanted to marry her." I smiled small and looked down rubbing my hands together. "I know I'm being pretty cool about this. I'm being cool about this because if you two are happy I can't stand in the way of that. Just know if you ever break my little girls heart…if you make her cry once, so help me God Kendall I will come after you, and fuck up your life. Do you understand me?" I looked up quick and nodded. He chuckled and sat back yawning. "Now Claire on the other hand…"

"She's got quite a hand on her. She slapped the shit out of my face." He only laughed and I sat back staring at him. "Are we alright? Because for a minute there I thought I was going to die because you found out."

"Kendall please understand something. I only get mad and upset when someone I love and care about is hurt. The minute you break my daughters heart, if you break her heart, I'll come after you. For now, although I need to think of a way to get you back for lying, you're still my best friend. The only question you need to ask yourself is if our friendship is worth being with her. Because you already know if you hurt her, our friendship is done. Is it worth it?" I tried to search his face for any clue as to what the right answer would be but couldn't find it.

"I guess…no…I know it's worth it. Call me naive, or dumb but for some reason I have complete faith in this…in her and I." He stared at me blankly for a minute before shaking his head and laughing, rolling away.

"Then I have faith in you guys. Now I just need to convince Claire somehow…"

**This chapter seems shorter than the others, but what needed to happen, happened. **** It took a different turn didn't it? I bet no one was expecting James to be okay with everything but…he is! Now…there will still be room for drama of course because who knows what could happen in college? **

**Thanks for all the reviews and love! I love writing this one story in particular for you guys! Keep being beautiful!**


	8. Chapter 8: Deserve Better

It wasn't that I was worried about her moving away and going to a place where a lot of boys would be. I was fine with that because I trusted her. What I didn't like, what I didn't want to even think about was what would happen to me, when she was gone. With her parents. Mostly her mother. To say the least, I was surprised when James was fine with me dating his daughter, but Claire freaked out. She hasn't said two words to me since she slapped my face, and she hasn't even looked at me. I was okay with it for a little while. I was getting good at ignoring her, and I did all through breakfast like a champ. Janet and I sat next to each other and while I explained to both Kevin and Josh, Kevin understanding better than Josh, Claire glared at me from across the table. When I tried to pay for breakfast, James wanting one last finale meal with his whole family, Claire made a snide comment about my finances, because I bought her daughter a diamond bracelet, and James got in the middle and paid himself. And now, standing in the airport saying our finale goodbyes to her, Claire is back to staring me down. I shot a desperate look to James who had Janet on his lap as they hugged and he sighed patting her back gently. "Okay…say goodbye to him…don't get too mushy. I'm still not use to the idea yet." Janet got off her dads lap and blushed looking to me. James grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her on his lap. She imminently started to whine but he turned in his chair and started rolling away, the kids, Chris and Kevin looking at something on Chris's phone, and Josh too busy with his book, followed blindly sitting down softly on a bench by James's wheelchair. I swallowed hard and turned to Janet who walked to me and tucked her bangs behind her ear. I smiled down at her and cautiously grabbed her hands down at her sides. She looked up at me and smiled laughing.

"I'm sorry about my mom…she's being a world class bitch." I shook my head and shrugged my shoulder casually looking over my shoulder. James was holding the sides of Claire's face, saying something to her. I looked back to Janet and stepped closer, kissing her forehead.

"It could be worse. I could be in a wheelchair like your dad, because of your dad." She laughed under me and I moved my hands to her back pulling her closer to me. Her arms wrapped around the middle of my stomach and her head lay on my chest. "When we were touring back in our younger years, we would make stops every now and then to Texas. There is a small café there, actually pretty close to the university, that we ate at every time we were there. You have to check it out." She nodded against me and I slowly started to rub up and down her back. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah…" Her voice was quiet and sounded in pain. Like she was upset she had to leave. Maybe because she didn't want to leave me. Maybe I was getting my hopes up.

"If…for some reason you find a guy out there…"

"Kendall please don't…"

"Just listen to me." I pulled her off my chest, held her face and leaned down to her. "If you do find one, and he's nice, and he likes you and he treats you right…" I stopped and looked into her deep hazel eyes. What the hell was I doing? Was I seriously just about to give her permission to see someone else? Would I be an asshole if I didn't? Because what if she meets her real soul mate in school? What if I'm only holding her back? What if she could find better? I felt a tug at my shirt in the back and stood up straight moving one hand to the back of her head, and the other to her small neck. I pulled her up and kissed her with every ounce of passion and love I had in my body. Her hands moved up quick to my own neck and held me. I wrapped my fingers in her straight brown hair and asked with my tongue for entrance to her warm sweet mouth. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth fast getting closer to my mouth. I pushed my tongue inside while we both started to fight for dominance. I of course won, probably because it was too much for her. I knew it was too much for her because her mouth moved away from mine and she gasped quietly. I kissed her left temple and dropped both my hands to her hips squeezing softly. "If you meet a guy, make sure he knows who I am, and make sure he knows if he tries anything, I'm coming down there and kicking his ass." She gasped again and threw her arms around my neck pulling herself up. I wrapped around her back and lifted her off the ground hugging her tight. "Don't let any cowboy with a nice butt in tight jeans sweep you off your feet either." She laughed in my ear but I felt something wet hit my face. She was crying. "And whatever you do, don't spend your time being sad about me being here still. Have fun and live your life, but please be careful." She nodded against me squeezing around my neck tighter. "I'm gonna miss you so much Janet." My neck was kissed as she tilted her head down making me close my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kendall. I love…"

"_Flight 489 to Dallas is now boarding. Flight 489 to Dallas is now boarding. Passengers with seating class A may now board." _I gently and softly set her back on the ground and let go of her body. Both her hands went to my face and we looked at each other. I know she was about to say the three words I was certain I would never hear another woman say to me. And the look she was giving me made me think she wasn't ready to say it at all. I was okay with that. I smiled and leaned in kissing her forehead softly, before opening my mouth. She beat me to the punch.

"I love you Kendall." My heart felt like it exploded into a thousand tiny little pieces. She chuckled and got on her tippy toes kissing my lips one last time. "Let me go say bye to my parents one more time." She started to walk past me but I grabbed her arm and kissed her lips.

"I love you too." She grinned wide, grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together and pulled me over to our families.

She never let go of my hand as she hugged her brother. She went to move to her mother and I dropped her hand seeing Claire giving me a death glare. Janet crashed into her, hugging her tight and whispering something in her ear. I turned away not being able to stop smiling and watched James push himself up in his chair. I rushed to him grabbing his arm but he pushed me away. "I'm fine. I want to hug my daughter like a man." I sighed and just as he was falling back on his chair I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my neck. He sighed but when Janet turned to him she rushed to him. Her arms went around his stomach and he pushed me away again. He held around her softly and closed his eyes kissing her head. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart. I love you so much, and I'm going to miss you." Janet pushed harder into her dad, making him groaned and step back, hitting his chair. I moved forward quick and lowered James into his chair, seeing Claire on the other side helping him sit. James held her still but looked at me. "I'll keep an eye on him for you." I smiled and straightened up looking at Claire. The tension between us was growing and I knew as soon as Janet walked away and went through security, I'd get yelled at and probably hit again. Hopefully James would intervene.

It was hard to watch her walk away. She only had a small carry-on bag and a sweater in case she got cold but without anyone else knowing, she was carrying my heart as well. She had it tucked away, deep down in her soul and I felt safe enough for her to do so. I wanted to desperately run after her, ask her to take care of herself and make sure she came back to me, still in love. But I didn't. I remained standing next to James, with Josh on my hip who was whining about being hot. I continued to watch her as she showed her ticket and ID to the security officer and then walked up to the metal detector. She slipped off her flip flops, put her bag and sweater in the little basket and walked through causing no problem. Her shows were given to her and she grabbed her bag and sweater before turning and waving at all of us. Her mom who I could see out of the corner of my eyes, was crying while being held around the waist by James. James was smiling big, only one tear escaping past his eyes lids. He wiped it quick, and waved laughing. She wiped her face quick before turning and walking as quick as she could. When she was out of our sights I let out a shaky breath and looked to my left side to see Kevin glancing around and then turning up to me. I turned my body, James and Claire and Chris doing the same and Kevin got right up next to me. "So…do I have to call her mom? Or…" I laughed and shook my head adjusting Josh on my hip. He laid his head down and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"No. You don't have to call her anything new except Janet."

"But I thought Janet was our cousin?"

"She is. Your father is a perverted sick fuck." I turned my head quick to see Claire being pushed back by James who was shaking his head up at her. "She's a girl Kendall! You use to babysit her! Were you hot for her when she was 5?!" I carefully and gently set Josh next to his brother and started to walk to Claire. James grabbed my arm hard and stopped me but he couldn't keep me quiet.

"First of all…that's fucking disgusting and you know it! She's not 5 anymore Claire and believe it or not, your daughter came onto me first! Second she makes me happy and I believe I make her happy, so what is the big deal?!" She also stepped forward but James stopped her. Even thought he was in a wheelchair he seemed to have the upper hand on keeping us both apart. "Just like I told James, and you at the hospital, I'm not with her for her body. I'm not with her for her age!" Claire shoved, really hard, James away from her and got right in front of me poking my chest.

"You know why I have a problem Kendall? Because I know what kind of guy you are! I know what you did to Ashley, and I know the real reason you guys divorced!" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest. She narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice considerably. "I know how you treated her Kendall. If it hadn't been for you, and your music and your neglectful asshole ways, she wouldn't have gone to another man. But then again can you blame her? I heard there isn't much there to work with anyway!" She gestured to my dick not like I cared. I knew for a fact I was big. And I knew Ashley and her had been talking shit about me behind my back. Oh well.

"Do you remember when you and James got married and no one but me supported you two!? Do you remember the night you found out you were pregnant you came to my house balling your eyes out because you thought James would leave you?! I have been there for you, since the very beginning! I have supported every single thing you've ever done in your life. Why can't you do the same for me?" Her face fell and her eyes did to, staying on the ground. James wheeled his way over to us mouth open.

"Will you two knock it the fuck off, please? We're in public." I turned to him and breathed out hard taking a few steps away. "What are you taking about? You went to Kendall before me when you found out you were pregnant?" I nodded trying to be an even bigger asshole and he grabbed Claire's hand gently. She pulled her hand out of his and looked up at me, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"You let your marriage fall apart. You took every ounce of my best friends heart and shattered it when she tried to fix things. You don't deserve to be with my daughter. You don't deserve to be happy Kendall because all you do is suck the happiness out of everyone around you because your depressed or whatever you don't have your job anymore. My daughter needs better then you and I will not stop until she finds better then you."

"Claire…" She turned quick ignoring James and walked towards the escalators. Chris, looking to his dad first who nodded after Claire, ran. He called for his mom to stop but she kept going. I stood in complete and utter shock. Was there any truth to what she was saying about Ashley? A little. I did shut her out because I had missed going into the studio and recording and then going on tour but…that wasn't a very good excuse to fuck another guy in our bed. "Dude…what the fuck was she talking about?" I turned to James and shook my head picking up Josh again, who I noticed looked a little pale, and sick looking.

"Dad…I feel sick." I went to feel his head, to see if he had a fever but couldn't. He threw up, all over my neck making it go up down the front of me, and the back. I closed my eyes and held him tight, hearing him crying and let out a shaky breath. Just my luck I guess.


	9. Chapter 9: Therapy Hour

He was crying, and he was clutching onto me, screaming his lungs out. I didn't know what to do, or what to say to make any of it better. He was so upset over me leaving, he wouldn't let my leg go and when I went down on my knees to hug him, he wrapped his arms around my neck and would not let go. I wanted to make this as painless as possible because I knew he wasn't going to react well. He didn't want to be away from me, but he also just got over having the stomach flu and was being extra clingy. I found it cute, but he was almost ten, and I didn't want to baby him for the rest of his life. "Buddy…I'll be back in four days. It's going to go by so fast, you won't even have realized I was gone." He screamed loud in my ear, pulling on the back of my shirt. I sighed closing my eyes and sitting back on my feet. He managed to pull himself up completely on my body, wrapping his legs around my stomach. I gently rubbed up and down his back hearing a few people walk by us from the front door and set something down. I opened my eyes slowly seeing Logan and Kevin putting down Kevin and Josh's bags. I sighed again and slowly pushed myself up standing completely. "Hey Josh…it's going to be okay. I'm going to come back and when I do…I promise you and I and your brother will do whatever you want." Kevin perked up looking over at us and smiled.

"Dude…ask him to take us to Disneyland. We haven't gone in forever." I rolled m eyes at him pointing a very fatherly finger at him but he put up his hands and nodded to Josh still crying in my arms. "He loves Disneyland…and the last time we went he couldn't go on Dumbo…you promised him some time soon." I opened and closed my mouth a couple times, while Josh pushed away from me putting one hand on my shoulder, while the other wiped his tears.

"Can we go to Disneyland when you get back?" He hiccupped and rubbed his left eye giving me a face that I couldn't say no too. I smiled and wipe under his other eye before gently setting him back down on the ground. I kneeled in front of him holding his arms gently and swung them.

"I promise when I get back, maybe a week after I get back, we'll go after school on Friday for Saturday and Sunday? How does that sound?" He smiled big and threw himself at me again, this time not sobbing or crying hysterically. I gave Kevin a dirty look as he walked past em to the stairs with Logan's sons. "If you get scared at night, or just want to talk you can have your aunt call me, you know that." He nodded pushing away and turned running straight past Logan's wife, Mandy, and into the kitchen saying something about a juice box. I frowned and stood up straight turning my attention to her, even though I heard a car pull up outside, and knew it was James and Carlos. "He might be a little sick from the flu, but nothing too bad." She nodded stopping in front of me putting her hand son her hips. "And he has been going back to sleeping with his night light which bums me out, but he throws an absolute fit if I don't put it on for him. Also…"

"Kendall?" She put her hand son my face squashing my cheeks together to stop me from talking. "I'm a mother of two 14 year old boys. I've gone down this road before. I know how to take care of children and your son is no different. Please trust me to know if he's sad or scared, that I'll take care of him, okay?" I nodded but pushed her hands off my face smiling.

"Awesome. You are a life saver. Also though…before you rudely interrupted me…" She giggled and I heard James and Carlos and Logan walk in standing around the two of us. "There is a reason I brought them here…if I took them to Claire, I know Ashley would be brought up and I don't want Josh to go through with that. So if for some dumbass reason Ashley does show up…She is not allowed to take them anywhere. At all." She went very serious very quick and I shook my head. "Honestly…if she says different call the cops. I'm not fucking around. She gave up custody so…" I felt a strong hand claps my shoulder and I shook all the negative thoughts about my ex away and nodded. "Alright…I think that's it. Like you said you're a mother…" She smiled and walked into Logan hugging around his torso. I turned and was more than a little surprised to see James standing, with no casts, no crutches, and more importantly no wheelchair. "You can walk now?"

"No but were going to Vegas." I frowned and he wrapped an arm around my neck pulling em to the door. "Look I just want to say something…" We walked outside, Carlos right next to me on my other side. "Claire is actually pretty hurt you didn't ask her to babysit."

"James…"

"No trust me I get it. But you got to remember Ashley is her best friend. Just like you're mine. It's just how this shit works I guess." I stopped by Carlos's truck and leaned against it staring at him. "You know I always have your back, but I also have to have my wife's."

"I get it. I'm the bad guy in the scenario for fucking up my marriage and now dating Janet. I'm a douche bag. What else do you want me to say?" He frowned and sighed but couldn't say another word. Logan came walking out holding one last bag and walked to the other side of the truck, Carlos was on. I gave James one last look before pulling open the back door and climbing in beside Logan.

While we sat in traffic just trying to get out of L.A. no one said one word. I could tell the tension between James and I, for whatever reason was making things awkward but I was seriously pissed at him. I knew sooner or later he'd let Claire cloud up his mind and make him think I was a dick bag but I was still holding onto hope he would defend me to the end. Wishful thinking on my stupid brain's part. I watched as some cars next to us started to drive slowly and hoped we wouldn't be far behind when I felt something hit my thigh. I turned and saw Logan staring at me one eyebrow raised. He nodded up to James and I shook my head looking back out to my window. Logan cleared his throat next to me loudly and rolled up his window a little, blocking out the noise. "So how is Rob doing in Texas?" I looked to the driver's seat at Carlos who took a sip from him his energy drink and smiled small.

"Oh you know him…after everything that walks by with two boobs. He hasn't been arrested yet so I should be grateful for that." I smirked and saw him look back at us in his rearview mirror. "He told me Janet is constantly putting up walls with guys coming onto her. He said she's pretty crazy about you." I blushed hard and saw James look over at Carlos but then turned back to his window fast. "He also told me they went to that little café down there we always went to at 3 am. You remember that place? Had the best fucking omelets I swear." Logan laughed next to me and James turned his head to look at Carlos.

"Remember that one time we went there drunk out of our fucking minds and ordered 40 things of fries."

"Yeah and we ate every single one of them?" James turned back to Logan both laughing. Both enjoying themselves immensely. James stayed looking back and caught my gaze. His smile fell and he turned his body a little to face me.

"Come on dude! You can't be that upset with me! I'm letting you date my daughter! Just fucking go easy on my wife. She doesn't quite understand why Janet would be with you! She's only heard shit from Ashley about you and trust me, I heard all of it and it wasn't good. But she doesn't see past nay of it because…" He stopped and sighed out slumping a little. "If I am going to be completely honest…Claire…" He stopped again and glanced over to Logan. He went back to me and I pushed myself up a little raising both eyebrows. "She knew about Ashley cheating since the very first night it happened." My mouth slowly dropped open and he turned getting a better look at me. "It ate her up inside. She didn't know if she should tell you or wait until Ashley did, but Ashley kept telling her she was waiting for you to fight for her or some shit and…then she told me and I had no clue what to do…"

"Wait you knew?" He swallowed hard putting his head down and I glanced over to Logan. "Did you?" He also put his head down and I turned to Carlos who had both hands up shaking his head. "So you two assholes found out my wife was fucking another guy behind my back before I did, and neither of you thought it was a good idea to tell me? Nice fucking friends!" I slumped back putting one hand on my forehead closing my eyes. "And here I was worried about being in a relationship with your daughter behind your back, when all you were doing was keeping shit from me! Un-fucking believable!"

"Would you have rather found out from us, honestly?" I opened my eyes turning to Logan, beyond pissed and saw him swallow hard. "Kendall…it killed me to have to hear James talking to Claire about it. And then to see you that night when you walked in on her…your my best friend. I didn't want to do or say anything to hurt you." I looked away from him fast, regretting this road trip and glanced out my open window.

"Claire is only pissed because she honestly thinks you're going to get hurt again." James's voice was low and sounded sad. I turned to him not wanting to look at him but had no other choice. "She thinks…because Janet is so young, she's going to do something dumb and stupid. She still carries the guilt around knowing she could have said something a long time ago about Ashley. She blames herself Kendall. And because I am her husband, I don't want her to feel like that. I'm not asking you to break up with Janet. I'm just asking you to have a sit down with Claire…a civil sit down and talk things through. You two used to be really close…don't let your bitch ass ex-wife ruin that." I vaguely felt a vibration in my front jean pocket, but ignored it. James continued to stare at me even when the truck started moving, and traffic picked up speed.

"I just want it to be very clear that if I found out either Claire, or Mandy was fucking another guy behind your back I wouldn't hesitate to tell you two dicks." James nodded quick and I saw Logan do the same in the corner of my eye. "With that being said, I can talk to Claire and tell her not to blame herself but it doesn't take back everything she said to me, or did to me. She crossed a line." James nodded again, smiling small and I sighed turning to face Carlos. "And you…you have any horrible confession you want to tell me?" He chuckled glancing in the left lane and merged smoothly.

"Yeah uhm…when Rob found out you were with Janet eh asked me to kick your ass and give you a handshake for being the luckiest bastard on the planet." I stiffened a laugh seeing James turn to Carlos and punch him hard in the left arm. "It's not really a confession but…yeah. I just thought I would rub it in James's face that his daughter is dating you." I laughed out loud this time and saw James turn to me, clearly offended.

"Oh hey James…remember that one time you hid that my wife was cheating on me?" His face drooped and I chuckled. "Yeah I'm never letting that go, so if you want to be mad at me for dating your daughter, I'll always be one step ahead jackass."

"Fuck you asshole." He turned back to the front smirking and Carlos cleared his throat.

"Okay…get serious for a minute. Is I odd to…not have that much sex when you get older, and your only kid leaves for college?" All three of us turned to him and he glanced around but went back to the road. He glanced around again and I raised an eyebrow confused. "No I'm just saying…" He turned back to the front and gripped the steering wheel. "I'm not saying that's what is happening with me right now…it's a friend of mine who wants some advice from you fine gentlemen."

"Carlos, were your only friends." I laughed with James and Logan but went really serious seeing Carlos look, almost pained.

"What are things…nonexistent in the bedroom Los?" He looked at me in the rearview mirror and shrugged.

"No I mean…yeah kind of. It's just…overtime I try to do anything, she brushes me off to the side giving me some excuse why she doesn't want to. I think it's because she's having empty nest problems but…I don't know. And I've been having a harder time getting hard and…" I heard Logan groan next to me, putting his head back shaking it.

"This is going to be one long ass trip filled with Carlos talking about his soft dick."

"Well and I'm also getting this horrible headaches that make even the slightest sound irritate me…" I also groaned putting my head back and again, regretted this road trip. I don't know why he does, but Carlos always manages to take something like a car ride to Vegas with your buddies, to be therapy hour. Yay for us.

**Sorry this took so long to update. I'm trying to get some of my other stories caught up…anyway…yeah…**


	10. Chapter 10: Self Control

I love going to Vegas…it's the party town. You can be almost 50 years old and still have an awesome time partying. I love the vibe an di love the people. Most importantly I love that I can have 5 minutes to myself of just pure relaxation. Lying on a huge king sized bed, with air conditioner and a fully stocked bar, is the best thing to ever happen to this world.

I was surprised when we got to Caesars Palace and Carlos gave us our own room keys. I thought we were going to stay in one room because let's be honest. When you're in Vegas, you don't stay there to send time in a hotel room, unless you have a lady friend. And none of us did. But I was happy I got to sleep in my own bed, take my time getting situated and finally collapse on my bed. Just as I closed my eyes and yawned, hating how old I was getting, my phone started to vibrate in my jean pocket and I pulled it out quick, worried it was Mandy, and something happened with Josh. But it wasn't her, instead it was Janet. I smiled big sitting up on the bed and answered quick putting it to my ear. "Hey beautiful." She laughed quietly on the other end and then I heard a door shut. I glanced back at the alarm clock by the bed and frowned. It was almost 1 in the morning in Texas. "You're calling late."

"Well I tried calling earlier, but then I remembered you were on the road." I frowned feeling guilty I didn't take her call and pushed off the bed walking to the bathroom, turning on the light. "Anyway, I called my dad just now and he told me you and my mom are going to have a talk." I glanced at myself in the mirror and rubbed over the stubble on my chin. "Are you sure you want to do that? My mom is pretty convinced our relationship is just so you can get laid. She doesn't understand…why waste your breath?"

"Because your mom and I use to be really close. She's one of my best friends Janet. And your dad doesn't want there to be any negatively between the two of us. Trust me…your mother said some awful things to me and did some awful things but I'm willing to look past all of it, for you and your dad."

"I could care less if you made up with my mom. In fact I'm asking you not to." I smiled small and opened my bag on the bathroom counter grabbing my tooth brush and tooth paste. "I think it's pretty shitty my parents kept everything from you, and I would not be mad if you hated them as much as I do."

"Don't say you hate your parents, pleas Janet. I know…it's really fucked up and I'm pissed but Ashley is the farthest thing from my mind. If it wasn't for my boys I wouldn't even say I was ever married to her. What needs to happen is all of us need to get on the same page and work out any problems we might have with each other. Until then…"

"Could you be more perfect?" I smiled small and held my phone between my ear and my shoulder while I started to put tooth paste on my brush.

"Excuse me?" She sighed irritated before asking someone, a barista obviously, for a chi latte.

"I'm just saying…you're a pretty amazing man if you're willing to forgive your supposed best friends after you find out they hid that your wife was cheating on you…it speaks to your character beautifully."

"Because I don't care. I honestly don't. I'm done with Ashley, and I never want to hear about her, or see her ever again. I don't need to continue to live in the past." She sighed again and I swear I could hear a yawn. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh my God you sound just like my father…" I chuckled while I started to brush my teeth. "Believe it or not, I'm trying to study for this stupid Psychology class. I don't know why I went to college…it's stupid. I hate it." I quickly spit out the paste in my mouth and shook my head.

"No you don't. College is supposed to be the best time of your life."

"Yeah but what's the point if you're not here." I froze glancing up at my face in the mirror. "How pathetic am I that I've only been here for two weeks, and already I want to go home." I closed my eyes and turned my body so I could lean against the counter. I stuck my toothbrush in my mouth and held the phone up to my ear very close. "You know…I would be fine if I didn't have to hear how bad my mom is treating you. It kills me to know that because of me…because of us, you and her don't even talk anymore. It's my fault."

"no it's not. It's your mothers." She went quiet just as there were three loud obnoxious knocks at my hotel room door.

"Housekeeping!" I groaned and pushed off the counter turning back to the sink.

"I'll let you go. You guys have fun. I love you."

"Janet…"

"I love you Kendall." She hung up fast, breaking my heart a little. I quickly out my phone on the counter and finished brushing my teeth, ran my fingers through my hair, and then changed all the while my idiot friends talked loudly outside my room, banging on the wall occasionally. I slipped don some shoes, spritzed on some cologne and grabbed my wallet and phone heading to the door.

Because we got into Vegas at 10:30, and it was now just 11 at night, the city was only just coming to life. It was Friday so everyone was out on the strip partying up. We walked around our hotel first however, grabbing a quick bite to eat before going onto the strip to explore the other hotels. Every now and then a fan, an older lady who remembered our golden days would ask for a photo and we never denied them. We finally stopped at the Hard roc Café and sat at a pretty crowded bar. I could tell James was in some pain from the walking and while Logan and Carlos went off to get us drinks I stayed with him to make sure he rested if he needed to. I watched a few girls walk by, all wearing short sparkly dresses, and high heels, carrying colorful drinks, laughing at probably something stupid. I turned my attention to James who also watched the girls walk by, clearly interested. I cleared my throat getting his attention and smiled small. "Quite a show huh?" He laughed and leaned on the table nodding.

"Fuck I forgot how awesome it is to see women not screaming at me." I frowned but he nudged me and pointed over my shoulder. I turned my head slightly and saw a table with three women around it, probably our age. "If I didn't love Claire I'd be over there right now." I turned back to him and he shrugged. "It gets pretty fucking old when the only conversations we have, are about our daughter and her love life. All she does now and bitch and moan about you and her. That's why I'm glad we came out here." I looked away seeing Carlos and Logan walking up to us a tray of drinks in each of their hands. Each tray had a vast selection of shots, and four beers, each. Before they got to us I turned back to him to see him staring at me.

"I'm done apologizing for falling in love with your daughter James. I'm not going to feel bad because your wife hates me. That's on her." He chuckled just as Logan and Carlos sat down. They started putting drinks in front of us smiling big. I quickly grabbed one of the many shot glasses and raised it watching the other three do the same. None of said anything just clinked the little shot glasses together and down the bitter tasting vodka, without a second to stop ourselves. I slammed my glass down onto the small table around us and felt another glass get shove in my hands. I looked down to now see another shot glass with something brown in it. I swallowed hard getting the bitter taste of the Vodka out of my mouth and picked up that shot glass downing it at the same time James did. Carlos and Logan weren't very far behind us and while I watched them swallow the liquid I reached for another shot glass and downed it quick. I wasn't in the best of moods, but alcohol really helps me feel better. I'm not addicted or anything, I just like the way it makes me feel.

After drinking almost every single shot, and half of our beers, Logan and Carlos went out on the floor, grabbing two random girls with them. The girls didn't care as they started to grind their bodies on each other and I could only hope we were all going to be sober enough to realize they should be going back to their rooms by themselves. For some reason, though when I turned to James I didn't think he cared if he slept alone or not. I don't think if I said Claire's name, he would know who I was talking about. He had this pretty little blond girl sitting on his lap, her legs crossed making one of his hands rest gently on her knee. I looked up to his face fast to see him being whispered too. He smiled small and put his head down moving his other hand up and down her back, slowly. I tried to be as loud as I could putting my beer glass on the table, and it was loud enough to get both of their attention. The girl turned to me, clearly drunk and smiled big. James on the other hand frowned gently pushing the girl off his lap. "We're gonna go dance…" The girl squealed and started to walk out into the middle of the very crowded dance floor. James leaned on the table getting close to me and shook his head. "Please don't let me take her back to the hotel…"

"Have self-control moron! You're married!" He backed away throwing his arms up and turned going directly into the crowd. I sighed and picked my beer back up, suddenly feeling the drinks taking effect. My head was swaying and pounding, and my eyes were harder to keep open. I was definitely sure if I stood up, I'd fall right on my face. Why I gave in so willingly to drinking so much fazed me. Was never a really good drinker…meaning I don't know how to hold my liquor at all.

"Is this seat taken…I'm afraid I'm going to fall." I turned my head quick and put out my hands, after putting down my beer, and caught a very tipsy lady. She fell hard into me and immediately started giggling. I smiled down at her seeing her looking up at me and reaching for my face. "My hero…" I blushed and quickly raised her up setting her in the chair Carlos had been occupying before he left. She sat up straight and then slumped back pushing back straight black hair on her face. "Oh my God…I'm so freaking drunk." I laughed and noticed the bartender standing in front of our table setting down four water bottles. He nodded to the lady next to me and raised a bottle. I nodded back and quickly handed her the water. She smiled and turned the lid off the top putting it to her lips. I watched as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes drinking the whole bottle. She was a very beautiful women…probably around my age, maybe a few years younger. She looked like she had been nonstop partying, but still managed to look classy instead of trashy, which most drunk girls do. "God…that is refreshing…thank you." I looked away nodding grabbing a bottle for myself. "You can't tell me you're here all by yourself." I took a sip of the water and set it down quick, sitting back and turning to her.

"No…my friends are dancing with some girls…I just…don't' want to dance..i guess. Man I'm fucked up." She laughed again and sat back in her chair smiling and looking at me. "My name's Kendall." She put out her hand and I took it shaking softly.

"Sara. Nice to meet you." She dropped her hand from mien but frowned. "I swear…you look really familiar." I blushed and looked away raising an eyebrow. "Oh Yupp…there it is. I would recognize that face anywhere. You're form Big Time Rush." I chuckled and nodded drinking from my water again. "God you're cuter in person." I almost choked on the water running down my throat but kept it together. "Didn't you just go through a nasty divorce?" I turned to her and swallowed the cold liquid hard and nodded. "Yeah…it sucks don't it? My douche bag ex-husband just filed for divorce to be with some skinnier, younger, hotter gold digging tramp. Guys are assholes…" She turned to me and smiled. "Well not all of them." I laughed and leaned into her shaking my head.

"If it makes you feel better, I walked in on my wife sucking off a guy in our bed." Her mouth dropped open and I nodded. "Also I am now dating a younger girl, if that makes you hate me." She laughed loudly and gently pushed my shoulder.

"No I have no problem with _you _dating a younger girl…and I just now realized what he did wasn't as bad as what she did to you." I chuckled and shrugged glancing out at the dance floor. I could faintly see all three of my friends bobbing along to the music holding onto girls and sighed. "So why are you in Vegas then? I mean…I just finalize m y divorce and my girlfriends decided to take me out here to find a new man as they put it…what brings you here mister Knight?" I turned back to her and shrugged pointing out to the dance floor.

"My buddies…they planned this before they found out I was dating again." She nodded and crossed her left leg over her right, almost sensually. I swallowed hard and looked down at the table in front of us.

"Hey…you want to get out of here? Grab some coffee or something?" I turned to her quick and she raised her hands, standing on wobbly feet. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try to get in your pants. I'll admit I wanted to, but if you have a girlfriend, you're not fair game anymore." I chuckled and stood up slowly reaching out for her hand, as she was about to fall on her face. She gently, and playfully pushed me away and started to lead me out. "SO how young is young…your girlfriend I mean?" I got right next to her and pulled out my phone, opening a text to send to Logan.

"19." She slapped my stomach hard, almost knocking into someone and I text Logan telling him I was getting some coffee.

"Pervert." I laughed, slipping my phone back in my pocket and turned to her.

"Yeah…I get that a lot."


	11. Chapter 11: Kendall Sick

"So your best friend is fine with you dating his 19 year old daughter, but his wife is not? Doesn't make sense." I laughed and nodded unbuttoning the top two buttons on my white shirt. "How could James not care? That's his daughter!"

"Yeah you're telling me. I was pretty sure I was going to get my ass kicked but he has been really, really cool about it." She chewed off a piece of her cinnamon roll and looked up at me with hooded eyes. "And it's not like I'm forcing her to do anything. She wanted this just as much as I did. In fact she made the first move. Out in her backyard by the pool." I grinned to myself getting a slap to my arm and chuckled stealing a piece of her cinnamon roll. "I mean if I had to be honest…it's been one of the best relationships I've been in. I don't care about our age difference and I don't care what her mom says. I'm crazy for her." She smiled and leaned into me, putting her head on my shoulder.

It had been the first time I had been able to talk to someone about my relationship, without getting yelled at or slapped. Sara sobered up fast after having some coffee and food, and after leaving Starbucks, we kind of just wondered the strip, talking. About me, my love life, her life, her ex husband. I knew after this trip I was going to have a really close friend, of the female sort. She leaved in L.A. like me and had two girls, both the same age as Kevin and Josh and we had already made plans for them to meet and force them to be friends. It's strange…I thought this trip to Vegas would be filled with drunk nights I couldn't remember with my best friends, but the more I thought about it, my best friends have never really been there for me and I kind hated them at the moment. "If it means something to you, I would have freaked out if my 19 year old daughter started dating a grown ass 45 year old man." I laughed and laid my head on hers. "But I think my daughters happiness would be more important than beating the perverts ass." I gently slapped her knee and yawned glancing at my watch. "God this place is gorgeous." I smiled looking up at the huge casino in front of us and nodded. "We're staying at the MGM, but I'm thinking we should have stayed at Caesars."

"Yeah it's pretty great inside. I've got my own miny bar so If I'm not drunk enough, I can always drink more." She laughed quietly while yawning and I smiled standing up and taking her with me. "Let me get you back to your room."

"Oh no…it's alright…your hotel is right here." I turned to her and linked arm shaking my head.

"I don't roll that way. I got to make sure you get back safe. Don't' argue with me, because you'll lose." I started walking her towards the MGM.

Our walk was filled with more talking, mostly about her job as a real estate agent, her daughters, and my boys. I brought up how Josh has been handling the divorce and although she felt sorry for me and him, she had no idea how to make him better, unless i took him to a therapist, which I had in the back of my mind, but didn't really want to do. I walked her all the way up to her room and even made sure she could open her door. When she did, she leaned against the frame looking up at me, smiling. I laughed and put my hand on the wall by her head getting closer to her. "Thanks for listening to my bullshit problems."

"Thanks for letting me sit next to you at the bar." I Smiled and pushed off the wall before bending down and kissing her cheek. I turned and started to walk back to the elevator. "Don't be a stranger Kendall." I looked over my shoulder and nodded. She laughed and pushed into her room leaving me completely alone.

On the way back to my hotel I grabbed another cup of coffee and watched the sun rise. I probably wasn't going to get any kind of sleep because I had to check on my idiot friends and make sure they didn't do anything stupid with any bar slut. Luckily our room were all next to each other and mine was first. I walked to it and pulled out my room key. Just as I was about to put it in the slot, I noticed something. The do not disturb sign was on the handle. I definitely don't remember putting that on my door. I pushed in the key and opened the door quietly. I know I gave Carlos my extra room key in case something happened to mine so he might have gone into my room by mistake but it wasn't Carlos. It wasn't any of my friends in my bed, with nothing on but my t-shirt.

"Janet?" I shut the door softly and she stirred and then rose up in the bed. She smiled big and pushed her hair off her face climbing out of bed. She walked over to me fast and threw her arms around my neck pulling me down to her. I held around her tight and fast and dropped my room key waking her back to the bed. "What are you doing here?" She laughed in my ear, sending a million butterflies to take over my stomach.

"Well…I told you. I was homesick. Which actually meant I was just Kendall sick. I made that up by the way. It's like being home sick, but not missing home, instead I missed you." I laughed and gently put my hands under her butt and lifted her putting her back on the bed. She quickly moved back giving me space and I climbed on, tearing off my nice jacket. I threw it to the floor, and trapped her under me, putting my legs outside hers. I put my hands outside her head ad glanced down at my white shirt hanging on her smile body.

"So…you lie to me telling me you were studying last night, when really you were…"

"Getting on a plane." I nodded and moved one of my hand down to the hem of her shirt lifting it slowly.

"And then you come here, get in my room how?"

"Well I showed my ID to the front desk and asked where my dad's room was. When I got up here, he took me to Carlos who gave me your extra room key." I smiled and nodded pushing the shirt up to just under her breasts. And when I got in here, my dad said you left with some drunk lady." She quirked up an eyebrow and I chuckled pushing myself up to unbutton my shirt completely. "Did you score?"

"No but I'm about to." She sat up fast and worked on the buttons underneath the ones I was undoing. "She was wasted. She could barely walk, so I offered to buy her a coffee and we started talking. I told her about you, and our situation and then she told me about her ex-husband…you really don't care do you?" She giggled and quickly ripped off the shirt on her body exposing her naked breasts to me. I tore off my shirt throwing it to the end of the bed. I pushed her back on her back and attached my lips to her neck, where I kissed gently.

"So…your friends with this lady now?"

"Just friends. She already told me that I may be the sexiest guy she's ever seen, she respects that I have a beautiful girl that I love to death." Her hands went up to my head and ran through my hair. I moved my lisp down to her chest and slowly kissed over each breast paying a good amount of attention to each nipple.

"Good…you need new friends anyway." I glanced up pushing away from her chest and frowned. She sat up on her elbows and brushed her lips over mine. "When my dad wakes up, I'm having a serious talk with him."

"Janet…" For such a small body, with little to no muscle, she managed to push me off her and climbed on top of me quick taking off my belt. I sighed glancing down at her open and exposed center, which was just inches above my clothed crotch. "I don't need you to fight any of my battles. I'll deal with your parents myself." She only laughed and shimmied down my legs tugging at my jeans. "You're a punk you know that?" I sat up quick and kicked off my shoes and then pushed my jeans and boxers down my legs kicking them to the side while she sat next to me. When I was completely disrobed, she climbed back on my lap and held around my neck as I grabbed my semi hard dick and rubbed it a couple times. I locked eyes with her and held her hip with my other hand before gently rubbing the tip over her slit. She closed her eyes and gripped tighter onto my neck biting her bottom lip. I slowly, very slowly pushed myself inside her, completely bareback. She groaned out quietly putting the side of her head into the side of mine. Her hot breath cascaded all down my neck and back making the hairs there, stand up on edge. I grabbed both hips and squeezed hard feeling her starting to rise up on me. I closed my eyes, and turned my head to the side kissing the skin below her neck, softly. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and wrapped my arms around her back lowering myself on the bed slowly. She put her hand son my chest and pushed off me while she started to grind on top of me. I did not think this was how my first night/morning in Vegas would turn out to be.

Even after having sex with her, three times, and then taking a shower, with her, having sex one more time, I was surprised I was still awake and could still walk. I carried her to the bed, in the robe the hotel put in the bathroom, and snuggled under the blankets with her, with a towel around my waist. She laid in front of me, facing away from me, wrapping around one of my arms and not two minutes later she was fast asleep. I untangled her form me and got out of bed grabbing a pair of boxers and a plain black shirt. I wanted to call for some food, but I didn't want to wake her, so I instead turned on the TV, turning it down to very quiet and grabbed my phone. I went to the small corner by the window and dialed Mandy's number pulling a leg up to my chest and held around it loosely. "Hello?"

"Hey Mandy. It's Kendall."

"Boys!" I pulled the phone away from my ear hearing laughter from four sets of boys and smiled small. "Who wants to talk to your dad first? No…not your dad…yours." I heard the phone get passed to someone and glanced to the bed seeing Janet move around and snuggle deeper in the blankets.

"Daddy?" I grinned closing my eyes and put my head on my knee. "Daddy! Guess what Kevin and I got to do last night? We went swimming after dark dad! It was so much fun!"

"Yeah? You like swimming?" Josh started to ramble, making it harder for me to understand, but I nodded along and said, yeah, and awesome a couple times. He said bye rather quick, for a kid who didn't want me to leave yesterday, saying he didn't want to miss his turn in the board game they we replaying and the phone was dropped. I heard a sigh and then Kevin yell at his brother not to cheat. "Kev?"

"Hey dad…he's already had too much sugar today. I think Aunt Mandy does it on purpose so he goes to sleep faster at night."

"I'll have to remember that." He laughed on the other end an di lifted my head turning back to Janet. "You ready for practice today?"

"Yeah…they are going to start me as quarterback today, to see where I'm at. They want to make sure my shoulder will hold up the whole season." I nodded, remembering getting the call that, in practice last year, in his freshman year, he got hit so hard, when he hit the ground, it dislocated his shoulder. He was out the rest of the season, and had been waiting for football practice all year. "Aunt Mandy said she's going to be just like you and yell at the coach if I get benched." I laughed loudly, too loudly making Janet stir and sit up fast. I smiled at her taking in her look. Her hair was a mess, still a little wet, and she looked exhausted.

"Well give them hell. Just be careful and if your shoulder starts to hurt tell your coach. You don't want to be out the rest of the season."

"Yeah I know. I got to go…Josh is yelling at me to hurry. See ya when you get back dad."

"Okay buddy…put your Aunt back on real quick." He called for her and I watched with wide eyes as Janet crawled out of bed, the robe open enough to show her stomach and the beautiful spot between her legs. I put my leg down and patted my lap letting her crawl on top of it.

"Okay…so how bad to Logan get last night? He wouldn't answer his phone." I wrapped around Janet, letting her kiss my neck.

"Well when I left the bar last night, they were all really shit faced. But they all get back to the rooms okay. I'll make sure to hit him for you when I see him." She only laughed but I had a burning question I needed to ask her. "Did you know? About Ashley?" She went dead quiet an di closed my eyes shaking my head. "You James, Logan and Claire all hid that from me. Do you know how shitty that is Mandy?"

"Logan told me Claire was going to try to tell you but none of us knew how to Kendall. It broke my heart when I heard about it, and I even went to Ashley but she called me a bitch and told me if I said anything to you, you wouldn't believe me. I know…I know you and I never really got close, so I knew she was right, if I told you, you wouldn't have believed me." I frowned and rubbed Janet's back opening my eyes. "I'm sorry Kendall. I really am I wish I could go back and try to fix it but…"

"Mandy it's alright. I'm over it, I just want to know who else knew about my wide cheating, before me." She stayed quiet and a hand started run through my hair on the back of my head. "Hey, make sure Kevin stays hydrated today. And do not let Josh wander. He tends to do that at Kevin's practices."

"Sure Kendall. I'll see you when you get back." I said goodbye and hung up putting my phone on the table and turned to Janet. She looked sad but I shook my head and stood up pulling her up close to my body, holding her bridal style. Just as I was about to set her down, there were knocks at the door. I set her down and yawned, really wishing I could just go to sleep and walked to the door pulling it open. It was James and Logan, each holding a cup of coffee with sunglasses on their faces. They were hung over. Bad, and it made me feel good. I smiled big and laughed in their faces.

"Shut up dick…let's go grab some food." I opened my mouth but my right arm was raised and Janet snuggled under it holding the robe tight around her body.

"Hi daddy." James groaned and looked away leaning against the frame. "I would love some breakfast, and maybe you two can tell me how you could do that to your best friend!" Logan's mouth dropped open and I gently pushed Janet back smiling still.

"Clam down killer…well be out in few."


	12. Chapter 12: Worry And Guilt

"I'm just saying…it was mean. And really jerky. When I was little you always told me to be honest and tell people the truth, yet here you are, and there you were, hiding a huge secret from your best friend! You're not only rude, you're a hypocrite!" I slowly drank from my coffee and watched as James stared down his daughter shaking his head. But Janet wasn't done. In fact, she hasn't been done since we left the hotel room and stood between Logan and James, yelling at them. It was humorous to both Carlos and I especially because neither of them could yell at her, knowing I'd probably step up and stick up for her. So they had to take it. They had to take the yelling and mean words from a 19 year old girl who was pretty much on about everything she was saying. The thing that could have made this breakfast, even better was if Claire was here, and was also getting yelled at by her daughter. "Was it just funny to you two? Or are you just that stupid to not say anything?" I lazily set my cup of coffee down and set my arm on the back of her chair, getting her attention. She sighed out and sat back making my hand brush against the back of her head. "Alright…I'm done. I won't bring it up again but I'm mad at both of you. Carlos is my favorite." Carlos smiled big and played with the salt shaker in front of him. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at her wrapping my fingers in her hair.

"What am I chopped liver?" She shook her head and leaned in quick, smashing her lips into mine. I heard a groan and then a few chairs push back. I turned and laughed feeling her lean into me, seeing James pulling out his wallet. I slowly stood myself up and helped her stand taking her hand in mine.

After paying, James and I splitting the bill, I let Janet walk next to her dad as we made our way slowly around the huge casino. He hugged her and walked at the same time making her sigh and talk to him quietly. He shield and shook his head and glanced back at me. He glared at me before turning back to his daughter and sighed. He loudly announced he was going to buy her a new purse making her jump up and squeal with excitement, while the three of us groaned quietly, wanting nothing more then to go back to bed. And we did. I figured I'd give her some time to spend with her dad, knowing they were slowly trying to fix their relationship and gave a soft kiss to her cheek before walking the opposite way, back to our rooms.

I passed out as soon as I got under the blankets and turned on the news, very low. I had a weird dream about Josh and Kevin, both sitting in front of me, not talking, or even looking at me. I tried to get them to say something, anything to me, but they remained quiet and motionless. It made me actually sad, and when I woke up, to a start I felt like I had been crying. I shot up in bed and glanced around the dark quiet room. I glanced at the clock on the night stand and groaned seeing I had slept for almost 12 hours. I fell back on the bed and pulled my phone out of my pocket rubbing my eyes with my other hand. I brought my phone up to my face and opened up my messages to get ahold of Janet. I stopped and turned my head to the bathroom, seeing the door open slowly. Janet walked out, a big white fluffy towel wrapped around her body under her arms. I slowly sat up and smiled small at her, watching her walk to bag on the floor by the end of the bed. She didn't even notice I was awake and when she stood back up holding a small make up bag and a matching bra and panty set she jumped slightly. She smiled back at me and sighed out. "I was just going to wake you up. I don't think it's very good you slept for as long as you did. I chuckled and pushed the blankets off my body sliding off the bed.

"Us old guys have to get rest. Or else we die." She chuckled and kissed my cheek before walking back to eh bathroom leaving it wide open. "So…how was your day with your dad?" I walked in slowly and stood in the door frame looking at her. She let the towel drop form her body as she leaned over the counter and started to apply a thin layer of eye liner to her eye. I was stuck staring at her naked, and sort of wet butt.

"Well we talked a lot. I tried to get him to call my mom and ask her to stop being a whore but he didn't want me to worry about any of that, and when he got back home, he said he was going to have a sit down with her and you." She shook her head moving the black eyeliner to her other eye, applying a layer there. "And then we out to lunch and he asked me how our relationship was going and I told him it was none of his business and after that we kind of just walked around not saying much. He bought me some new clothes and a pair of shoes but that's it. I came back here thought you looked really cute cuddled up under the blankets and took a shower." She pushed off the counter and set her eyeliner back in her makeup bag. She turned to me and put her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow. "Is it weird that I hate my parents right now and don't want to even talk to them?" I sighed and stood up straight turning and walked back out to the room. I turned on the light by the bed and walked to my own bag on the floor by the front door. I picked it up and walked back to the bed seeing her watching me while she slipped on her panties and bra. "It seems even stranger to me, that you don't seem to even mind. That you're not pissed off."

"Janet…I could be pissed and I could hate your mother and father but when push comes to shove I have known them for far too long, to hate them. Sure my marriage was falling apart and they knew about it but…" I stopped and turned seeing her turning back into the bathroom and slammed the door. I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the closed door shaking my head. "If you don't want to have a mature conversation about this then we won't talk about it and you should stop bringing it up. In fact don't bring it up again. Whatever happens between me and your parents happens, and is none of your concern just like whatever happens between you and I is none of your parents damn business. I don't care what anyone thinks and I don't want you to care either. So that's the end and I would really appreciate it if we didn't even think about it again." I breathed out calmly and stood up going back to my bag, tearing off my black shirt still on my body. "What do you feel like having for dinner?" I dug through my bag and pulled out a dark blue button up shirt sighing at the wrinkles. I sighed turning and looked at the bathroom door still closed. "Really? This is how you're going to be? Shut yourself in the bathroom and act like a 5 year old?" There was no response so I pushed off my pants and walked to the door pushing it open. She was putting on makeup and glanced at me once before going back to her mascara and eye shadow. "Okay fine. Don't talk to me. Be mad at me for not wanting to think about my ex or my failed marriage I don't care. Just pick somewhere to go out for dinner. I'm going to take a shower." I walked past her neither of us saying another word.

We continue to not speak all the way to the quiet, and dark Italian restaurant she took me too. I pulled her chair out for her and pushed it back in when she sat down and sat across form her. I hated how incredibly sexy she looked in her little black dress. It was kind of bunched in the middle under her breast, giving them a bigger curve and only went down to just her knees. It was a little flowy and perfectly perfect on her body. I turned away from her body seeing a waiter stop at the side of our table, notepad out. "What can I get you guys started on?" I slowly turned back to Janet who eyed me and then looked down at her menu.

"Can I have a glass of the most expensive red wine please?" She looked up at me and I chuckled turning to the waiter shaking my head.

"She's not 21. We'll both take an ice tea, please." He gave us both a weird look before nodding and slowly walked away. I turned to her quick and clenched my free hand tight. "What is your problem?"

"What? I didn't do anything. You're the one who practically screamed in my face in the room and basically told em to stop talking." I chuckled and sat back feeling something really weird run through my body. It was a mix of lust and…anger. She was getting under my skin, and she was turning me on, all at the same time. "I will never understand how you can be so okay with what they did to you."

"Guess what? You don't have to understand it. If you want to be in a relationship with me, please only worry about that! You and I are not me and my ex-wife. I don't have to worry about what she did to me, or what my friends let happen to me, because I have the best girl in the world and I trust you with my entire heart. I know when I'm with you, I will never have to worry about feeling that pain ever again. Why is that not enough for you?" I breathed out hard, just as the waiter set our ice teas down, and cleared his throat.

"Are you two ready to order?" I looked at Janet who swallowed hard and looked to her menu tucking loose hair behind her ear.

"Uhm…I'll just have the three cheese lasagna and a side of your house salad." He nodded and wrote it down turning to me.

"The same." I grabbed both our menus and handed them up to him watching him until he walked away. I picked up my ice tea fast and slowly sipped form it turning back to her. She had her head down and her hands in her lap. Maybe I had said something to upset her. Maybe I had gone too far and made her sad. "Babe…" She looked up quick and wiped the corner of her left eye shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I just feel so…guilty. I love you, and I love that were together but a huge part inside me is telling me it's shitty that were together because your marriage ended. I feel awful that the reason were together is because your wife cheated on you, and my parents knew about it and didn't tell you." I frowned and leaned back holding my ice tea lazily.

"Did you know about it?" She looked to me fast with wide eyes a few tears escaped. She knew. Everyone knew except me and Carlos. Hell he probably even knew and was just to chicken to tell me like the rest. I sighed and shook my head smiling small. "Sweetheart I'm over it. I don't' care who knew. I don't care if you knew and didn't tell me. I don't' care if you feel guilty. You and I are together ad were going to stick through whatever, for however long. Stop living back there, in the past with your worry and guilt and just love me as much as I love you, please. The more it's brought up, the angrier I'm going to get. Just move on. I promise we will be much happier." She wiped her eyes again and nodded putting her head down. I reached over the small table fast and grabbed her hand squeezing it. "I love you." She looked up at me and smile small wiping her eye again.

"I love you too Kendall."

**Okay so I didn't realize how much story was being wasted on the whole drama of Kendall's failed marriage and it made me sad because we could totally be dealing with other drama so…after this chapter, prepare yourselves for craziness. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I'm going to take it as fat a it can go! It's still got quite a bit of life left in it thought! Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13: Details

She looked gorgeous bouncing on top of me. She had her bra on still but I honestly didn't need to see her completely naked. I liked to lay back, hold her hips, or run my hands over her thighs as she rode the hell out of me. Her boobs bounced a little every now and then and since she climbed on top of me, the straps of her bra had fallen off her shoulders and were now just hanging on her arms. I wanted so desperately to pull her down so I could kiss her, but I was too mesmerized. Her head was back, mouth open, eyes closed as her hands rested on my chest. She dug her pretty manicured nails into my skin causing a moment of pain that actually amplified the pleasure. I liked my lips and dug my own fingers into her skin, getting a reaction from her. She looked down at me quick and smiled small slowing her pace down, and put her hand son mine. She laced our fingers together as best as she could and groaned biting her bottom lip looking down at me. "Do you realize…fuck…this is our first make up sex session?" She closed her eyes smiling small and leaned down onto me. I was pulled out of her completely just so she could push off my body and lay next to me. I got up quickly and kind of forcefully shoved her legs apart, and to the sides. She gasped out and ran her fingers through her hair before moving her hands down to her bra and pushed a few fingers into each cup touching her nipples, moaning loudly. I pushed back in her hard and rough before putting my face down into her neck breathing in her scent. Her hands moved up quick to the back of my head pushing me on her harder. I tried to keep it together but I still wasn't quite used to how tight she was, or how incredible she felt on the inside. Even thought I had a condom on, I knew what it felt like to feel my skin surrounded by hers and that really helped me get into her harder. She wrapped her legs around me allowing me better access. I heard her mumble something, and I heard her gasp out before she screamed and yelled a slew of profanities in my ear. I was cumming seconds later squeezing hard into her sides that I was gripping onto for dear life.

I loved, absolutely loved to watch this girl sleep. She looked so damn peaceful. And since I had worn he rout with sex, she kind of just fell asleep where she lied down first. She was on her stomach with a few strands of hair falling on her face. Her bra was still on and when I got out of bed, I pulled the sheet and blanket up over her bare ass, just to below the middle of her back under her bra strap. I was actually not tired at all, seeing as I slept all day so I took the time to watch her as she slept. I started to think about a number of things, all involving my life with her. Would things change between me and my kids because I was dating someone? Would they feel obligated to treat her differently because they thought she was stepping in their mothers shoes? Would she even be comfortable with the whole idea of my kids, maybe one day becoming "her kids"? Was I that selfish to think everyone, mostly my boys and Janet, would just go along with things because I didn't want anyone to be uncomfortable? Would the kids really understand why I was with their 19 year old cousin? Was I being a bad dad assuming they would, regardless? Every question that popped into my head made me so much more irritated. I was with her now, and just like I told her, that is all that should matter. And even if I didn't end up marrying this girl and starting a new family with her, I guess I should just be happy I can make really good memories with her.

On Sunday morning, I was still wide awake and was pulled into reality hearing a knock at the door. I got up pulling on some boxers and sweats walking to the door yawning small. I pulled the door open and smiled down at Logan who quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. The door shut kind of loud behind me but I didn't have time to yell at him or get angry. He was pulling me down the hallway until we stopped in front of Carlos's door which was halfway open. I frowned and let Logan walk in, motioning me to be quiet. I followed in but stopped short seeing the state of Carlos's room. His clothes were on the floor, probably dropped there in the dead of night in a drunken state. That wasn't as unusual because Carlos had a tendency to get naked when he was wasted but it was the pillows, and the blanket, and all the sheets form the bed, on the floor in front of the bed that made me confused. And then the confusion turned to pure anger seeing the actual bed. Carlos was on his stomach and face butt ass naked. Lying next to him was some random young looking girl. My mouth dropped open and before I could start yelling at my idiot best friend, Logan pushed me back out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him. "We don't know all the details yet so don't get pissed." My mouth dropped open and Logan shook his head putting his hands on his hips. "I didn't get drunk last night. James and Carlos stayed longer at the bar then I did because I didn't want another hangover and I wanted to talk to Mandy so I came back to the room, shortly after you two did I think." He glanced down the hall and shook his head. "Anyway at about 3 this morning, I heard a loud fit of laughter for a good 5 minutes which ended quick being replaced by a head board smacking into my wall." I tensed up and he looked up at me. "Carlos's room is right next to mine. I heard him…I distinctly heard him talking…rather yelling in Spanish while someone else…a female moaned."

"That sounds like enough fucking details to me Logan!" I tried to move towards the door but he stopped me. "Logan he just cheated on his wife!"

"We don't know that for sure Kendall! Just wait until he wakes up!" I guess the door slam from early and our yelling was loud enough to wake up both James and Janet because both the doors were opened and they both stepped out. James looked tired and actual a little sick…probably hung over again while Janet looked worried. They both walked to us and I locked eyes with Logan. He was silently begging me…pleading with me to not say anything to anyone right now. I just didn't know if I could do that.

"What's going on? Why are you guys yelling?" I turned to James who yawned and looked to his daughter. I did as well and smiled small. She was only in my button up shirt from last night and was putting her hair up into a high pony tail on her head. "Seriously…you can't wear more clothes? And do they have to be his?" I chuckled quietly at James but he shook it off and turned to Logan. "What don't we know for sure?" I also turned to Logan who shook his head at me but I turned to James and saw out of the corner of my eye, Janet staring at all three of us awkwardly. I sighed and rushed inot James putting my mouth by his right ear.

"Carlos is in his full glory, in his bed with some young chick, also in her full glory, both asleep. Logan heard laughs and moans coming from his room." I pushed back getting an irritated sigh from Janet but ignored her. She didn't need to know about any of this. James mouth slowly dropped open as he looked to me and then Logan who nodded crossing his arms over his chest. James opened his mouth to say something but stopped quick, noticing his daughter staring at us, hands on her hips both eye brows raised just like her mother.

"When is your plane?" I looked at my watch quick and felt a bad pain rip threw my body. She had to be at the airport in a little over three hours. Our time spent together was so far…too short.

We packed all her stuff up, the stuff she brought and all the things both James and I had bought her. We put it in Carlos's truck, leaving him alone still, and the four of us went down to a very quiet, awkward breakfast. I know both Logan and James were on the same page as me, with not wanting Janet to know about it, so we remained quiet. She asked a couple times if Carlos was okay and Logan was the only one to answer. I was so pissed at him, for obvious reasons, I was actually afraid when I saw him, I'd kill him. I know more than anyone how it feels to be cheated on and I couldn't imagine why anyone in their right mind would cheat on The Samantha Garcia, because Sam was literally a model. Logan, James and myself were never really sure how Carlos did it, but he managed to get with a Victoria Secrets model and for the life of me, I never understood how he could look anywhere else. She had the body of a goddess and the face of a fucking angle, but still managed to have a heart of pure gold. He was actually really happy and lucky to be with her, so to know he might have fucked another girl, behind Sam's back, not only irritated and pissed me off it confused me.

Only James and I drove Janet to the airport because Logan was going to check on Carlos, by himself, and I was grateful for that. I said my goodbyes to Janet first crying her tears much like the first goodbye we said at LAX. She told me she didn't think she would be able to make it until Thanksgiving to see me again, but I told her if times got bad, I'd be on the first plane out. That calmed her down quite a bit, enough for me to walk away and wait patiently as James said goodbye to his daughter. When they called me back over, I got one last kiss form Janet and both James and I watched her walk through security, smiling small. As we walked back to the truck we started talking about how we should go sightseeing today since we only had one more full day in Vegas and we both agreed at least one night we should be sober. We actually made quite a few plans by the time we got back to the hotel and just as we were about to go to the elevators, I spotted Carlos and Logan at the front desk with not only their bags, but mine and James as well. When we got over to them I could tell something was seriously wrong. I waited patiently however while Carlos gave back the keys, and signed one final paper. When they turned to us Loan breathed out hard shaking his head at both James and I and then I saw it. Carlos's eyes were beat red and a little puffy. He had defiantly been crying. And when he spotted us, he looked away quick, straight to the ground. I took my bag from Logan who asked James if he was good with driving. "Loges…what's going on?" He turned to me after looking at Carlos who slipped on some sunglasses to hide his eyes from me.

"Neither of you are going to say anything rude, or be judgmental. Carlos needs to go home so he can tell his wife he fucked up and he needs his best friends right now, a.k.a. us. Understand?" My mouth dropped open as Logan gave em a stern look and I started to have a serious war in my head. Part of me wanted to hurt him for being a pig and cheating. Another part…a bigger part…told me to pick my friend up and give him the best pep talk to tell his wife he cheated.

**Okay…here is where I need my lovely readers to leave some serious comments. I need to know from you guys…weather Carlos cheating will end his marriage or if he gets off with no problems. I knew when I started writing this story I was going to have some conflict with the guys, where Kendall finds out one of them cheats but I am not sure how I want it to affect their friendship yet. Help! Also…in the next chapter…maybe…there is going to be a confrontation between Ashley and Kendall…and maybe even Janet because you guys know I love drama…so look out for that! Thank you for being patient with me…I know I take so long updating! **


	14. Chapter 14: Murder

I don't know why I was surprised to find no mail in my mail box. That is how it has been for almost four months now. I guess I'm just hoping it won't have to come to more court dates and more drama for my boys to go through. But…this is how she wanted to play so maybe I should start playing back. I slammed my mailbox hard and shoved my car keys into my jeans walking up the walkway to my front door which was wide open. I heard Josh and Kevin in the kitchen already getting snacks and even heard Carlos laughing along with them. I slammed the door shut a little too hard probably and walked out into the kitchen as well as throwing my sunglasses onto the bar of the island. I sat down hard neck to Carlos who gave me a concerned look but said nothing. I watched Kevin pour Josh a glass of milk and hand him four shortbread cookies. Josh screeched and ran out of the kitchen towards the living room. Kevin then went onto make himself a healthier snack of carrots and celery. I loved football season because it meant he actually took care of himself. The right way. "So Sammy called me when you were picking the boys up." I raised an eyebrow and turned to Carlos seeing him nod his head. "She asked em if we could have lunch tomorrow. She's ready to talk to me without wanting to rip my cock off." I heard a snicker form Kevin and turned to him frowning.

"Don't you have a history paper to write? Especially before you have to go to practice tonight?" His smile fell and he grabbed his vegetables and ranch walking out of the kitchen. I turned back to Carlos and yawned setting my elbows on the edge of the island. "That's a good sign Los. It's been almost two weeks, which means she's thought about this hard and may even let you back into the house and not get a divorce."

"Yeah but…I just keep thinking about when you told us Ashley fucked that guy and how easy it was for you to make that decision to divorce her. Maybe it wasn't that easy for her, and when I see her tomorrow, she's going to kill me completely and leave me." I shrugged and opened my mouth to say something along the lines of, maybe you shouldn't have screwed another girl but didn't get the chance. I heard knocks at the front door, two little pitter patters from Josh running to answer it and then heard the one word I never wanted to hear from my 9 year old again.

"Mommy!" I jumped off the bar stool, Carlos not far behind and rushed into the living room. My jaw dropped to the floor seeing my ex-wife down on her knees holding around Josh who was practically bouncing on her lap. "Mommy guess what I didn't in school today! I got to make a diagram of the planets mom!" Josh started to ramble, which he usually did, but I could tell Ashley wasn't paying attention which was her MO. We locked eyes as she stood up letting Josh grab her hand and pull. He was demanding all of her attention but I didn't want him to get too attached. She wasn't staying.

"Kevin take your brother upstairs and do your homework." Ashley looked down, hurt, and I watched Kevin grab Josh's hand, and both their schoolbags along with their snacks. Josh gave me a sad look, like he wanted to tell me he wanted to see his mom some more, but he knew my tone. I wasn't joking around. I watched them walk up the stairs the whole way and remained silent and still until I heard a door shut upstairs. I turned to her, anger seeping out of every pore on my body. "What the hell are you doing here? You didn't think it was good enough to not pay child support for the past four months you have to come here and make our kids think you're coming back?" She looked at me but then looked beside me. Carlos was still standing there.

"Can we talk alone please?" Her voice sounded so…sad and hurt but I wasn't going to buy it.

"No. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my best friend." She sighed quietly and tucked hair behind her ear.

"I can go…help the boys with homework." He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm and pushed him to the couch so he was sitting between the two of us.

"No stay Carlos. I want to have a witness to all the bullshit she's about to spew at me."

"Kendall please…I'm sorry. I don't want this anymore. I want to be with you again."

"Why?! So you can fuck another guy behind my back while our kids our sleeping two doors away!?" She put her head down and sniffed quietly. "Ashley you signed the divorce papers. You gave your kids away and you agreed to pay child support. You are not allowed to see them anymore. No way in hell am I ever going to give you the satisfaction of breaking my heart all over again by trying to take my kids away from me!"

"Like you did to me?!" My mouth dropped open and she stepped forward. My mouth went completely dry and fell open a little more. I hadn't noticed it until now but…her makeup wasn't doing a good job of covering everything up. "I made a dumb mistake and acted on thoughts of anger because I thought you didn't love me anymore. I never wanted to hurt you I just…what are you staring at?" I heard Carlos stand up and walk towards me also mouth hanging to the floor staring at Ashley. Her cheeks went red and she looked down tucking hair behind her ear again, nervously. "What?" I wet my lips and cautiously put one finger under her chin raising it slowly. We locked eyes again and I stepped closer feeling not only my soul ache but felt like a ginormous asshole.

Her makeup around her eyes must have been smeared or something because it was starting to come off. And the reason she had the makeup on in the first place was shinning bright at me. She had a black right eye. And once I got close enough there was a cut on her bottom lip on the right side. "Ashley…what happened to you?" Carlos's voice was the first break in our stunned silence and he took the words right out of my mouth. She pushed my hand away softly and wiped at the tears running down her cheeks.

"Noth-nothing…I...I fell."

"Inot someone's fist?" She looke dup at me appalled and gave me a stupid look. A look I knew too well. She was trying to think of a way to cover this up. "Was it Justin?" She closed her eyes and let more tears fall out as she shook her head. Of course it was Justin. "I'll fuckign kill him." I mad eone movement to go around her, to my front door but she jumped up and grabbed my arms getting in front of me.

"No Kendall! Don't!" I stopped and raised my eyebrows at her. "He didn't…mena to. He was just drunk and he…please it's nto a big deal."

"Let me guess. He's the reason you haven't paid child support. And let me guess again…he told you to come here, get custody of the kids so he can make money off me?" She let me go and shook her head. I sighed and put my hand son my hips.

"That's not why I'm here. I miss my kids. And I miss you." I swallowed had and she wiped her face again to reveal the bruise, about 10 times worse then I first saw it. "When Justin and I met…I'll admit Kendall, I only had sex with him because I'm a bitch. I wanted to make you feel how I had been feeling because of you. And then we divorced and I was completely happy with not having custody of the kids but then something…happened…and I realized what a mistake I had made." She stopped and looked up at me with sad glistening brown eyes. "I know I can never have you back. I've actually come to terms with that to be honest but I can't just let my kids go." I wanted to pull her in and hug her, but something strong stopped me. Rather…someone. Janet.

"Where is Justin?" I turned to look at Carlos who stepped up and handed Ashley the box of tissues from the coffee table. "Does he know you're here?" She took one and shook her head laughing quietly.

"No, he's passed out drunk off his ass in my house. I have had enough…I need to get away from him and the first place I thought of was here." She looked up at me smiling small and shrugged. "You always knew what to do. And I feel safe with you." I don't know why, but those words brook me down and I reached out pulling her into my chest. I glanced to Carlos over her head and he reached out rubbing her back softly.

"Do me a favor Los…call Claire." He nodded and slowly walked out into the kitchen. "Ashley…I'm going to help you. I'm going to make sure that piece of shit goes to jail and I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts you like this again. And if your serious about wanting to be in your kids life again, we'll go back to court and we'll have joint custody but other then that…there is no us. We have two kids we have to raise. That's it." A small sob ripped onto my chest and I held her tighter. "You hurt me Ashley. I can never forgive you for that. But I would never want anyone…especially you to go through this. And you will not have to go through it again." I felt a tiny nod on my chest and heard another little sob. "And if the son of a bitch is lucky, the cops will get to him before I do." She held around me tighter digging her face into my chest.

"Claire is on the way. I told her the minimum and she said she was on the way with James. My question now is, why are we not fucking murdering this douche bag?" I glared at him as he walked to us and shook my head. He frowned and sat down hard scoffing. "I'm just saying…"

I sat with Ashley while we waited for Claire and James to show up, while Carlos went upstairs to tell the kids everything was okay. While she cried and continued to call herself stupid, she told me how it all started and everything that had happened in the past four months. I decided to keep my new relationship to myself and resisted the urge to go over to her house and kill the bastard. He had a drinking and cocaine problem and all the money she was going to give to me for child support he took and used for his addictions. She also admitted she was afraid she would go to jail for not paying but I assured her once she told the cops about the drug addict living in her house and once I vouched for her, no one would find her not paying as an issue.

By the time James and Claire showed up, just shoving their way into my house, I gently set a hand on the back of Ashley's back and helped her stand. Claire looked between the two of us before rushing forward and pulling her best friend in for a hug. "I'm going to kill that little pussy." I smirked and let go of Ashley walking to James. He seemed shocked to see Ashley's face but turned to me and shook his head.

"I would have thought you would have killed the guy by now."

"She won't let me. And I don't feel like spending the rest of my life in prison, although it would be worth it." I glanced over to the girls and sighed out putting my hands on my hips. Ashley looked to me and we locked eyes again. She smiled small and wiped at her eyes, which I don't think had stopped leaking sine she first got here. I smiled back and for some reason felt my cheeks get hot. Before I could turn back to James he was in front of me with his back to the girls and glaring down at me.

"I don't think I need to remind you that if you ever break my daughters heart I'll rip your fucking throat out. I know that loo, especially to Ashley. Don't make me murder you Knight." I glanced up at his face, a stupid cocky grin on my own face and shook my head.

"James, I don't think I need to remind you that Ashley broke my heart and I love Janet. I could not have a better girl then Janet. Why would I fuck that up?"

**BOO! Haha…I'm evil. What a plot twist huh? Now you kind of feel bad for Ashley don't' you? I've messed with you emotions to the point of no return. It's basically my only joy in life. I just felt like this drama sandwich just need a little more meat to make it delicious so…this happened. Tell me what you think. Even if you hate me. I want to hear your thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dreams

"_You wouldn't know how to handle this even if you tried." I tried to hide the smirk but she saw it. She stepped closer to me, closing the distance between the two of us and set her small soft hand on the slight bulge in my pants. "So you gonna teach me this game or you just gonna sit and talk all night?" She breathed softly onto my face making the short hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I swallowed hard and got up from my bar stool setting my beer bottle on the table next to me. I walked past her grazing my fingertips over the smooth skin on her upper thigh. I was put off by the too short red dress but the liquor in me was clouding my judgment and all I wanted to do was hick it up and bend her over this pool table. Regardless of whose house I was in. I grabbed the closets pool stick on the table and cleared my throat watching her walk around the table. _

"_You aren't going to hustle me are you?" I arranged the balls into the neat little triangle and watched her grab a pool stick smiling cockily. "Because if you want…we can play for money."_

"_I have never played a day in my life. Scouts honor." I nodded and motioned for her to go to the top of the table. She walked to it and I walked right behind her setting my stick against the table. I set one hand on her left hip while the other grabbed the stick in her hand. "Gosh if I had known pool was such a…physical activity I would have played it a long time ago." I quickly brushed her blonde hair off the left side of her neck and leaned into her. I pressed my lips onto her skin squeezing her hip gently. "SO what move is this called in the game?" She turned her head and we locked eyes. I shook my head moving both hands to her stick and started to line her up bending us both slightly at the hips. _

"_This move is called I'm drunk enough to try to get your panties off." She laughed quietly and turned her head to look down at the table._

"_Who said I'm wearing any panties to begin with?" _

I shot up in bed fast, breathing hard and heavy and clutched my sheets underneath me. I groaned closing my eyes and fell back against my pillows shaking my head. This wasn't the first dream about my ex-wife I've had and I'm sure it won't be the last. I hated that I was dreaming about her, and not my girlfriend but I couldn't help it. I had been seeing Ashley more recently now because of her situation. I let her stay with us which caused a fight over the phone with Janet, but when I finally told her what happened to Ashley she said she didn't mind especially for the boys sake. But I knew she was upset with me still. And I knew that tomorrow when Janet came into town for Thanksgiving break, I'd have to do some serious groveling. But it didn't help my current problem. I couldn't stop thinking about every little detail of my 17 year marriage to the first real love of my life. And I couldn't stop the morning wood I would always be sporting after every dream.

I painfully walked to my master bathroom looking the door behind me and pushed my boxers and shirt of. I turned on the shower to ice, brisk cold and jumped in shivering quick. I took a long time washing my hair and body and tried to figure out how to deal with my ex-wife and my current girlfriend finally meeting each other, with our new relationships. Janet knew about Ashley and Ashley knew about Janet but these ladies aren't the easiest to talk to. Their stubborn and feisty as hell. One wrong word said and I'm breaking up a cat fight. As much as I would like to maybe see them get pushed around maybe get some clothes ripped off, someone's dad would step in and I'd probably get my ass kicked. I could only hope they both behaved.

By the time I got out of the shower and dressed for the day the whole house was awake. I got down stairs to see Ashley sitting on the couch with a sleeping Josh in her arms. I heard movement form the kitchen and smiled knowing Kevin was getting ready for his big day. Ashley stood up slowly and smiled at me rolling her eyes. "I woke him up and got him some juice but he's my baby and I want to carry him everywhere. I just didn't realize how big he's gotten." I noticed the struggle in her voice and smiled walking to her with stretched out arms. She handed me our sleeping son and I gently set his bare feet on the couch holding his face.

"Did he eat?"

"No I told them I'd buy breakfast before Kev's game." I nodded and gently shook Josh making his eyes open.

"Hey buddy…can you go get ready so we can go out? Brush your teeth?" He yawned but nodded and jumped off the couch walking, well stumbling to the stairs. "You sleep alright?" I walked past her, hearing her follow and walked into the kitchen. Kevin was getting his Gatorades and his waters in his bag along with some fruit.

"Yeah I slept like a baby. That bed is a lot more comfortable then I would have given credit for." I smiled but felt bad. I hated that she wouldn't sleep in the big comfy bed, but she insisted she slept in the guest room because this wasn't her house. But this would always be her house. Our house. Together.

The morning went by fast with laughter and memories. Kevin was nervous but excited to be playing in his first homecoming game for Varsity and couldn't stop talking about the dance tonight. I was proud of him because he asked a cheerleader out, a junior none the less and she said yes. I felt bad for the girls dad because he had to watch his daughter go out with my pervy kid but couldn't do much about it. We got to the high school two hours before the game so Kevin could practice with his team and we could meet up with Sara and her girls. By pure coincidence Sara's oldest daughter, who was the same age as Kevin went to the school Kevin's was playing against in the homecoming game. I parked the car and put Josh up on my shoulders letting Ashley walk right by me close by. We waited at the front entrance for five minutes before I spotted Sara and her long black hair. She had two girls on either side of her, each looking like a Minnie version of her. I smiled big at them and set Josh on the ground gently. "Hey Sara." She walked into me and gave em a soft hug and a small kiss to my cheek. I returned the hug and kiss and backed away looking at Ashley who was smiling small at the girls looking at us awkwardly. "Sara this is my ex-wife Ashley. Ashley this is the lady I was telling you about. The one I met in Vegas." Ashley extended her hand and Sara took it shaking it softly.

"Nice to meet you Ashley. I've heard so much about you." I saw fear flash in Ashley's eyes but smiled reassuringly. Since coming back from Vegas Sara and I kept in contact through email and everything that has happened with Ashley, like that dick bag hitting her, I told Sara. I also asked Sara if it was weird I was letting my ex-wife live with me, given our history and she said it was not about our past. It was about being there for the mother of my children and I couldn't argue that. I made a mental note to bring that up with Janet if we got in a fight about it.

"You too Sara. Kendall told me you were pretty but he didn't tell me this pretty." I smirked seeing Sara blush and set a hand on her younger daughters shoulder. "And who are these two beautiful girls?"

"Oh…these are my daughters Samantha and this little one is Mary." I smiled down at both girls and nudged Josh who was hiding behind me all of a sudden.

"This is Josh. He's shy near pretty girls." The adults laughed while the kids blushed and pleaded with us to stop embarrassing them.

I knew Logan and Mandy would be here because their boys also go to this school but we decided to wait inside and get seats for them. I had both Sara and Ashley on either side of me, and couldn't help but laugh on the inside. I couldn't imagine what Janet would think, and I don't know how she would react if she saw me with not only my ex, but a very beautiful women. She was the jealous type and I thought it was the sexiest damn thing in the world. When Logan and Mandy did show up I forced Logan to go to the snack bar with me after having everyone tell us what they want. We got at the back of the very long lien and I sighed out shoving my hand sin my pockets. "Okay…so has it been awkward with Ashley these last few weeks?"

"No…I mean not really." I faced him and shrugged. "The boys love having her back home. Kevin wasn't up for it at first but him and his mom talked and their better. Now the only problem seems to be is me." He raised an eyebrow and I moved in closer dropping my voice low. "I keep having dreams about Ashley." I wasn't trying to be blunt because I seriously wanted help form him.

"What like…fantasies?" I frowned and shook my head.

"No…I mean like this morning I woke up because I dreamt about the night Ashley and I had sex. You remember a year after James and Clair got married, they invited us over and I met Ashley? Yeah well that night we got busy on their pool table." He made a disgusted face and stepped forward just a little. "I don't know what's going on! I should be having wet dreams about my girlfriend, not my ex-wife! The one who fucked a dude behind my back." He raised a hand and shook his head.

"Alright…calm down. Just…okay…so you have dreams…you remember the good times with your ex. It's normal dude. With the way your brain and your heart work, I'm not surprised. If a women…no matter how it is, is hurt or is getting hurt you look past all her other flaws and try to be Superman. It's a trait most women adore. Especially your ex-wife." I sighed out and walked forward with him. "However…I think the reason your remembering those certain memories…you know with the sex and what not is because you miss Janet and you have been associating Janet with love and sex lately. Janet's not here and your probably horny so you replace the thoughts of Janet with Ashley because she's closer. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah easy for you to say dick. What am I supposed to do when were all sitting around a table at Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night? At James's house who said if I ever broke his daughters heart he'd make sure I didn't walk?"

"Well…" He stepped forward shrugging and smiled evilly at me. "Learn to keep it in your pants around your ex, or suffer the consequences from her dad. Either way it's going to be funny as shit to watch."

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I got busy…and I had a few other stories I had been updating. Sorry about that but I'm back on track and the next chapter were going to have Janet and Ashley come face to face. Tell me…do we want earrings to come out, and words to be thrown? Because I'm leaning the girls to not like each other but if we want a sweet meeting I don't mind…**


	16. Chapter 16: Bloody Thursday

**Happy reading! ;) **

I'm sure I had white knuckles. The turbulence is bad but its what's going to happen when I land is what is worrying me. I felt a warm almost calloused hand on mine and breathed out slowly. "I didn't know you had a fear of flying." I opened my eyes and groaned turning my head to the right. Rob was smiling small at me, looking a little tired, but more excited than anything. "Were landing in like 5 minutes."

"I know. I'm not scared of flying. Well…landing is the worst part for me. I only imagine the worst happening, like the landing tires not coming out." He rolled his eyes and patted my hand once before putting his hand back on his lap. "And my head is a little clouded right now. I can't stop thinking about Kendall having his ex-wife living with him."

"Yeah how does a dude get that lucky? To be dating a beautiful girl like you, and have a hot MILF like her living with him." I smacked his chest hard making him giggle and swat my hand away. "If you think that's why he has her there, ya know because she's a hot piece of ass, your wrong." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised any eyebrow, staring at my oldest childhood friend. Since dippers actually. "Come on…you know Kendall. He likes to be everyone's hero. And if you thought he would just let her suffer with a guy hitting her, you don't know him that well. You've said it yourself. Everyday you've made yourself believe Kendall loves you, and could never go back to Ashley because she broke his heart. What this comes down to is weather you trust Kendall or not." I turned quick and looked back out my window seeing an all to familiar town in the early morning. "And if Kendall does do anything stupid…not only will your dad kill him, I'll help him hide the body." I rolled my eyes shaking my head and quickly clutched onto my arm rests putting my head back. "Hey…who is picking us up?" I could only muster up a shrug hoping that was good enough for him. I surprisingly didn't think that far ahead. I just knew we had an early flight on Thanksgiving that my dad bought for both Roberto and I. Our plane left Dallas at 2:15 in the morning and we were getting into L.A. at 5:26. I was so excited to just be coming home I didn't have time to think about anything else except seeing my mom and dad and the love of my life. Hence the reason all I can think about is his currant living situation with a new roommate.

Rob and I walked arms linked down the terminal to the baggage claim. I loved having him around. Not only was he cute, he was strong and he was always protecting me. Things I would never tell Kendall or my dad, like getting drunk at frat parties and having to have Rob take me to my dorm so no drunk assholes got any idea. He is my best friend and the one guy I can go to, to talk about my life. I loved how I could be myself around him and not worry about a pervert trying to get in my pants.

We stopped at the baggage claim along with everyone else on our plane and waited patiently. When I saw my deep purple luggage my mom booth me before going to school, I moved forward and grabbed it quick. I saw Rob go a little ways further down and grab his own black bag throwing It over his shoulder. Again we walked arms linked, him also carrying my bag all the way down stairs. I glanced around the very empty airport trying to find either my parents or his. "Let me call my dad maybe…" Before he could finish I spotted a tall blonde glass of water leaning against the back of a bench with a hoodie on his head. I stopped quick and tugged on Rob's arm pointing ahead of us. I heard him sigh and put his phone away as I horridly led us to Kendall. "Of course…who else would pick us up?" I ignored him and almost started running when Kendall turned. He pushed the hood off his head and smiled big turning to me. When I was feet away from him I jumped up and forced myself on his body. My legs wrapped around his torso and my arms wrapped around his head covering him with my body. I felt one of his hands wrap under my butt while his other one wrapped around my back, while he laughed quietly.

"Good to see you too baby girl." I closed my eyes shut tight and kissed on top of his head. "Hey Rob."

"No…don't mind me…I'll take a cab. I'd rather not see you to make out like teenagers."

"Nope...your dad wants me to bring you home. Here…I can take her bag." The arm around my back moved off my body and I heard footsteps get closer. I pushed away slowly setting my hands on Kendall's face. He smiled big at me and I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and kissed his lips softly hearing an irritated sigh behind us.

"Come on guys…gross…it's just as bad as seeing my parents making out." We pulled away quick and he gently set me on the ground. Well that was fine because I just wrapped tight around his body lying my head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around my back and started to walk us to the doors. Rob stayed on my other side and when we stepped out into the cool L.A. air I held Rob spoke again, this time leaving me confused. "How are my parents doing?" I looked at him confused but then looked to Kendall who swallowed hard and shrugged.

"You're mom let him back in the house it that means anything. It's slow going and your dad is doing some serious groveling but they're going to be okay." I frowned and turned to Rob who wouldn't look at me. "That's why they want you home right now. They want to talk."

"Why? What happened?" Rob continued to look straight ahead, as if I wasn't there and ignored me. I looked up at Kendall who shook his head smiling, and brushed hair out of my face. He kissed my forehead walking me across the sidewalk still clutching onto me.

We got in Kendall's car, me in the passenger seat with Rob in the back quietly telling Kendall about school and our trip. Kendall held onto my hand the whole ride and because I didn't want to talk to Kendall with Rob in the car I was left to think about whether or not Ashley has been sitting next to him. Like this, smiling and laughing and talking about how hot she is. It made em mad and I managed to let go of Kendall's hand and cross my legs folding my hands in my lap. I saw him look at me in the corner of my eye a little hurt but ignored him. I stayed quiet and kept looking out my window all the way to Rob's house. Kendall got out and helped him get his bag. I saw in the rear view mirror, Kendall give Rob a long hug while he said something in his ear. Rob smiled and nodded and they separated. Kendall got back in the car and I rolled down my window seeing Rob come up to it. I heard his front door open behind him as he bent down but he smiled and touched my shoulder. "Remember our conversation on the plane?" I nodded once and he smiled looking over my head. "Hiding a body won't be necessary." I rolled my eyes and he smiled standing up. "See you guys tonight at dinner. Happy Turkey Day guys!" He turned and walked up the lawn quick to his dad who was standing on the porch in nothing but a pair of sweats. Rob dropped his bag to the ground and hug his dad like his life depended on it. I smiled small and continued watching them as Kendall drove off.

I didn't even question where we were going because I figured Kendall would just take me home, but when he stopped in the middle of an empty parking lot of a closed store I turned to him quick and frowned. He killed the engine took his seatbelt off and got out of the car shutting his door. I watched him as he walked to the back door on his side and climbed in shutting that door with a little bit of force. He sat back and sighed out staring at me. He looked to the seat next to him and then looked at me as if I was supposed to just jump back there so he could bang me. Not today sir! I looked back ot the front and crossed my arms over my chest watching the sun slowly starting to rise. "Okay…what did I do?" I chewed on the inside of my right cheek and tilted my head looking at the sun trying desperately to poke through the clouds. "Oh it's going to be one of those days? I have to walk around on egg shells because of something I probably didn't do, but you're pissed off about anyway?" I turned to him quick and pushed my seatbelt off.

"How's Ashley doing?" He chuckled looking out the window next to him and set his elbow on the door. "I can only assume she's going to be at dinner tonight because not only does my mother worship the ground she walks on, you probably love her still."

"Janet I do love her still." It felt like my heart broke into a million pieces. And he didn't even seem fazed. "But I'm not in love with her. She's the mother of my children and was in a horrible situation with an asshole. I did what I did…letting her in the house, giving her joint custody of our kids because she's not a bad person. She made a dumb mistake, and lost me for it. She will never, ever get a chance to do it to me again. I don't want to be with her anymore." I slowly turned my body to face him and felt like a giant asshole. "If you can't accept that I'm letting her stay with me until she finds a good home in a safe neighborhood then that is not my problem. If you don't realize that you are the only girl in the entire world that I want to be with then I need to work a little harder to prove it to you." I bowed my head down and played with my nails feeling even worse. "I told you're parents I'd bring you home after we got to see each other and talked but if you want to go home now because I'm such a horrible guy I can take you now." I heard him getting up and even heard him open his door. I got out quick shutting the door hard behind me and opened the back door behind me. He shut his softly and turned a little staring at me. I climbed in on my hands and knees and closed the door with my foot. I crawled over to him until I could reach his face, with mine. I nudge the side of his cheek with my nose making him turn his head to me and kiss me hard. He pulled me, literally pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I kissed into his mouth forcing his hands to go up and under my shirt so he could touch skin. When he did he went even further by pushing his hands up to the front where he cupped my breasts. I moaned quietly fumbling with the button and zipper on his jeans. I got the button off and the zipper halfway down when he started tugging my shirt up and off my body. I raised my hands and pulled away from his mouth letting him tare my shirt off. When he tossed it onto the seat next to us I sat back on his legs a little and put my hand son his chest. He sat forward a little putting his lips onto the skin above my left breast.

It was weird to have sex in the back of his car. I mean…not that weird because we've done it before. But this time we weren't just fucking around. He wasn't shy with his talking. He kept telling em he loved me, and he wanted to be with me forever. I said it back to him every time, and we never lost eye contact. It was sweet and romantic and made me wish I didn't have to go back to Texas on Sunday night. When we finished, I laid on his body which was sprawled out on the seats underneath us. He was to long so his legs were up and bent at the knees but neither of us seemed to care. I could hear his heartbeat and he was tracing up and down my spine, so I was set for the rest of the day. "I should get you home. You're parents have missed you too." I chuckled and pushed myself up glancing around outside the car to make sure no one was out there. I climbed off his body and pulled my panties and bra on while he pulled his boxers and jeans back on as well. As I grabbed my jeans balled up on the floor of the car something hit me. I looked around, searched desperately to find a condom. I know he had to have put a condom on because he didn't pull out. SO there has to be a condom on this floor, or somewhere in this car. When I didn't find one I turned to hi and watched him struggle to put on his shirt.

"Babe?" He forced his head through the whole on the top and looked at me smiling. "Did you have protection?" His smile fell fast and just like I had done he started to look around the car. That wasn't a good sign. "Well you didn't cum inside did you?" He looked at em fast, suddenly very pale. I felt my stomach turn and sat back only in my bra and panties.

"No…yeah I pulled out…I…I think I…I'm sure I pulled-pulled out."

"You think, or you're sure?" He swallowed hard and fell back against the seat telling me we might be screwed. Me more so literally, than him.

We drove in silence again all the way to my house. I was afraid if I opened my mouth I'd throw up. And I think he was trying his hardest to make the situation seem better. He stopped in front of my house which already seemed to be alive, with about 5 cars parked out in front of it. When he got out with me and grabbed my bag, locking his car I was afraid he was going to go in the house and tell my mom and dad he might have just got me pregnant. But we walked in, to hear the parade on the TV and laughter form the kitchen. He shut the door behind us and set my bag on the floor grabbing my hand and squeezing it. My mom was the first one to walk out from hearing the door and when I saw her…I couldn't help it. I smiled big and walked to her fast. I hated admitting it but I missed my mom. I collided into her and hugged her tight letting her pet through my hair and kiss my head. "I missed you so much! I'm so happy your home! James! Your daughter is home!" I looked over my mom's shoulder and watched my dad hurry out to us still in his pj's. I smiled at him pulling away from my mom and let him pick me up in a tight hug.

"hi sweetheart! How was your flight?" I shrugged in his grasp and watched over his shoulder, my brother walk out form the kitchen with Kevin. I frowned seeing Josh run out with what looked like chocolate milk in a cup. He was in his pj's too and so were the other two. When my dad set me down and the next few people walked out of the kitchen, I felt my toes go numb. Ashley walked out with Mandy and Logan, all holding coffee cups. Ashley spotted me and smiled small stopping right by my mom who was still staring at me. "Carlos called. Sam is finishing a pie and they'll be over." I felt a hand on the small of my back and knew my dad was talking to Carlos but I couldn't stop staring at Ashley. And she was staring at me, smiling small.

"You've grown up so much Janet. You look so different." The whole living room went quiet hearing Ashley speak to me and I know I was getting a pleading look from both Kendall and my mom to be nice. So instead of even taking the chance of saying the wrong thing, I turned quick and walked to the door grabbing my bag. I walked up the stairs quick hearing the house still quiet, but ignored it all. I need to take a shower, or at least wash my face. Too much was running through my head and I was actually looking for my bed. However when I walked into my room…my room, I was stopped seeing another bag open on my unmade bed. I frowned and walked forward slowly peering in the bag seeing women's clothes. Knowing my luck, it was probably Ashley's.

"They stayed the night last night. All of them. Your room was used for Ashley and Mandy." I turned quick seeing my mom standing in the door frame arms crossed over her chest. "You can't be rude to her Janet. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Except cheat on Kendall and break his heart."

"What goes on between the two of them is no one's business except theirs."

"I'm his girlfriend mom!" I don't think she was expecting me to yell so loud because she jumped slightly. "His business is my business! And I'm your daughter! How could you let my boyfriend's ex stay here!? I don't' care if she is your best friend! I don't want her here!"

"Well get over it! She's staying for today and if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all!" She turned fast and walked out, slamming my door behind her hard. I jumped stomping my foot and walked to the door throwing my bag to the floor. I pulled the door open and stomped down the stairs to see the boys on the couch watching the parade while my mom walked past them going into the kitchen. I smiled small at my brother and waved, walking out after my mother. The adults were standing around the kitchen drinking coffee and when I stepped in Logan, Mandy and my dad excused themselves and walked out past me, avoiding eye contact.

"Maybe we should talk Janet?" I nodded, probably too eager and she set her cup down staring at my mom and then Kendall. Kendall sighed and put an arm around my mom's shoulders pulling her to the door. As they left I heard my mom.

"You actually trust them to be civil together?" I crossed my arms over my chest and watched the kitchen door closed. When I turned back to her I saw the kitchen a mess with Thanksgiving stuff here and there. I knew the turkey was already in the oven and my mom was probably in the middle of getting everything else ready.

"Janet I know…I know Kendall must have told you everything that happened between the two of us. I know you probably think I'm the wicked witch of the west but I'm not."

"I don't think your that at all." She smiled small and I smiled right back. "I don't think anything of you. You are the worst type of women and I have no respect for you." Her smile fell and she bowed her head down leaning against the counter. "I'm not sorry you broke his heart because I know I can treat him better. And you know what…I'm not sorry that man you cheated on Kendall with, hit you." She looked up at me fast and I moved towards her. "It's exactly what you deserve. I hope you die alone because you don't deserve happiness. That is something my mother told Kendall when you talked shit to her about him. You made everyone believe Kendall had hurt you emotionally and made you turn to another man, but I know women like you. You just wanted to have men chasing after you. You don't care about Kendall and you probably never will. So again, I hope you die alone in the most painful of ways." I turned quick and started to head to the door but my arm was grabbed and she spun me fast. I tensed up, thinking she was going to hit me but she didn't. She just smiled at me.

"Do you know how easy it will be to have him crawling on his knees to be with me again?" My mouth dropped open and she let my arm go. "Kendall is weak when it comes ot me. And please Janet…you and I both know when it comes to the sex department I'm a little more experienced. So, if this is the game you want to play. I'll play along." She stepped very close to me still smiling. "Keep him close, or you'll be sleeping alone tonight. I can guarantee that." She turned away from me and went to grab her coffee. I don't know what came over me. I'm not a violent or physical person. But I lunged forward grabbing her pretty blonde hair and pulled her back hard. She yelped out, turned to me and started to swat my hand off her head. I used my other hand to slap her hands and before I knew it we were on the floor, me on top of her slapping her. Hard. She started kicking and I felt her knee hit my back, making me cry out and fall off her. As soon as I was on the ground I stood up and grabbed the closest thing to me. It was a bowl of eggs which I assumed my mom was going to use to make breakfast but I didn't care. When she came closer to me I dumped them on her head, making her literally scream out. I collided into her again, making her fall on her back and while she started hitting me, I started hitting her. But she wasn't done yet. Again she got me off her, reached up on the counter and also grabbed a bowl. It looked like it was a mix for pancakes. She threw it on my face, blinding me instantly.

"Ashley!"

"Janet!" Before either of us could go back at each other we were grabbed. I wiped my face fast, getting the mix out of my eyes and saw Logan and my mom picking up Ashley. I could tell by the hands that my dad was picking em up and holding onto me tight. Standing in the middle looking between the two of us was Kendall with an open mouth. "What the hell are you two doing!?" My dad bellowed in my ear as he picked me up completely and forced me out of the kitchen. I heard Ashley talk as she told Kendall I attacked her and said awful things to her but my dad's grip was too tight and I couldn't go back to kick her ass again. "Unbelievable…" My dad was pissed it was obvious. He carried me through the living room, my feet dragging along, and all the way up the stairs mumbling to himself. He pushed me into the bathroom beside my room and shut the door, locking it. He turned me to face him and I hoped to God he didn't see my tears running down my face. He grabbed a wash cloth, wet it and started wiping my face. I was going to have to take a shower but he was pissed and probably wanted to yell at me before I had a chance to cool down. "You know who didn't want her staying here?" He bent down a little to get eye level with me and shook his head. "I didn't want Ashley here Janet. I told your mother it would only be bad because I know you love Kendall and I know how bitchy Ashley can be, but your mother insisted. Kendall wasn't even up for the idea but your mother trumped all of us. I'm so sorry." I couldn't believe it. My dad was on my side. "Damn she cut your cheek. Come here." He threw the cloth into the sink and pulled me into his chest hard. I hugged around him tight and closed my eyes, letting silent tears fall down. "I'm sorry princess. I wish I knew the answer. I wish I could tell you it will be easy and you won't get hurt again, but I can't and that kills me. I want to take care of you, and protect you, but I've been told too many times you have to learn to grow. This is your life Janet. If you love him as much as you have told him and me, then you will fight for that love. I don't care if it's an actual fight, and I don't care whose head you dump eggs on. I will always stand behind you and step in when I need to." I pushed off him fast and wiped my face looking down.

"Kendall probably hates me."

"Shh…he won't hate you for sticking up for yourself. Trust me." As if my dad knew everything there were knocks on the door and his soft comforting voice came thought.

"Janet?! Are you alright?" My dad turned away and unlocked the door letting Kendall push in. When he saw my face his mouth dropped open making me turn to the mirror. My cheek was bleeding. Bad. The blood was mixing with the tears and the pancake mix my dad missed. I tried to grab the wash cloth to wipe the blood away but I was grabbed again and pulled into Kendall's strong warm body. I cried openly on his chest and held around him holding my cheek feeling the blood running out.

"Let me go get Logan to make sure her cheek's alright and to kick that bitch out of my house."

"Your wife thinks Janet is wrong here, so good luck." I clutched onto the back of Kendall's shirt hearing my dad's irritated sigh, and a "motherfucker" slip past his lips. When I heard the bathroom door shut softly I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror to see we were alone. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even let her back into my life. I'm so sorry Janet."

"Me too…I-I didn't meant to get-t so mad. She just kept pushing-pushing my buttons." One of his hands pet through my nasty pancake hair and kissed my forehead.

"Shh…it's alright. I'm not mad at you. I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself." I pushed off him and glanced up holding my cheek still and smiled small.

"I stuck up for you too." He smiled big and leaned down kissing my nose. "Well this is going to be an interesting Thanksgiving."

**Woo hoo! Guys…do you realize that was my first ever chick fight!? I've never written one before so let me know what you think! Sorry this chapter is kind of long, I wanted a lot of things to happen! **


	17. Chapter 17: Can I Sit Next To You?

I don't know if I was just seeing red because I was pissed, or if we were having an earthquake. My whole body was shaking. I wanted to kill her. Literally wanted to kill her. If I wanted to make everything worse I would have jumped across the table and grabbed her head and punched her. Right in the mouth. But I sat still keeping my hands in my lap. Sitting next to me on my right side was James. And across from us were my ex-wife, and Claire. They were both staring me down. It actually made me chuckle. As soon as I did Claire raised here eyebrows to me and frowned. "What about this situation is funny to you Kendall?"

"Probably that he thinks she can do any better than me."

"Ashley you may be my wife's best friend but that is my daughter you are talking about and I'm not going to let you talk about her like that." I turned to James and smiled seeing him staring her down. He still had the pancake mix from Janet on his shirt but he didn't care. "Either play nice or I throw you out."

"James…" We both turned to Claire who gave James a pleading look. James just shook his head and looked back at Ashley. "Okay…obviously there are still feelings between the two of you that can't go unnoticed." I scoffed and sat back seeing Ashley smiling at me.

"Kendall…I love you. You can't tell me feelings haven't come up since I've been back with you."

"Actually Ashley I can tell you feelings haven't come up. I don't ever want to be with you again, and I'm happy with Janet. I love her and as shocking as this is for you, she loves me back."

"She's a child trying to play adult. She doesn't know how to be in love."

"Neither do you. You fucked another guy." The table went quiet except for James shifting next to me. "I'm not going to sit here and let you talk shit about the love of my life. Especially in front of her parents." I shot a dirty glance to Claire who shot it right back. "If there is something you want to say to that girl you can say it to me. And if you ever lay your hands on her again, I will you kick you out." I pushed back in my chair hard and fast and made a move to leave.

"There was a time where you would have stood up for me like that." I gritted my teeth turning back to Ashley who was also standing. "There was also a time where you knew how to forgive. Kendall…I'm sorry I hurt you. I want you back. I need you back. Please."

"No." She bowed her head down slowly folding her arms around her stomach.

"Don't you think you've hurt enough people Kendall?" I turned my attention to Claire who set a hand on her best friends shoulder and glared at me again. "It's not enough for you to hurt Ashley by making her face your new girlfriend, but you have to led my daughter along by letting her think this is love. I know you are a better man then that."

"You know nothing about me Claire. And instead of tending to your unhurt friend, maybe you should be the good mother that I know you are, and take care of your daughter. Whose bleeding by the way." Both girls looked to me and I could see sincere guilt in Ashley's eye's but it washed away quick. She turned to Claire fast and they looked at each other. "And I'd watch out Claire. The longer you hang out with her, the more likely you will be swayed into cheating, lying and being a manipulative whore." When they looked back to me James stood up quick and put a hand on my shoulder pushing me back.

"Okay…conversation's over. Everyone take a second in their corners and cool the fuck down." James pushed me out following close, all the way to the living room. I stopped seeing my boys on the ground with Logan's' kids, and Chris all playing a new version of monopoly. None of them even looked up at James or I but Kevin did turn when he heard Logan coming down the stairs. I walked over to him seeing him sighing out hard.

"Well her cheek is cut, but not deep. I think Ashley got her with a ring. Nasty cat fight man." I glared at him while he laughed and he quickly covered it up with a cough. "Mandy is up there with her. Janet said if her mom or Ashley come near or make her sit down and talk to Ashley she said she's leaving. I told her talking might help and she threw a hair brush at me." I felt James clap me on the shoulder and watched him walk away laughing.

"That's my girl." He took the stairs too at a time disappearing fast. Logan sighed and shrugged again walking past me asking if he could join in the boys game. I felt a little helpless. A part of me wanted to go back in the kitchen and give Claire and Ashley a piece of my mind, but when I heard soft laughter form one of the most beautiful girls in the world, float downstairs, I knew I had to go see Janet. I left her alone with Logan and Mandy so she could get cleaned up and that has only been for 10, maybe 15 minutes. I first helped James and Claire clean up the kitchen and then we sat down to talk. Claire's idea. Well I have had enough. I needed to see her right now.

I stopped in front of her open bedroom door and smiled at the sight. James was standing next to her in her closet while Mandy sat on her bed going through her own bag. "Janet there is a reason I bought you new clothes! This shirt looks too small and those are too tight!" Of course, James being over protective dad. When I stepped in, they both turned to me, smiling. "Kendall help me out here…these clothes are not her style right?" I walked into Janet letting her lay her head on my chest and wrap around my waist. I laughed and pet through her wet hair.

"Actually if I had my way she wouldn't wear clothes." I wasn't quick enough to dodge his fist, hitting my arm hard. He still smiled thought and I rejoiced in the fact that he was okay with me and Janet and we could joke about the fact that I'm dating his 19 year old daughter. "Didn't you bring clothes with you?" I whispered over her head as her dad walked away towards Mandy.

"Yeah but my dad is telling me they have plans for my room and they want me to start packing my stuff away or sending it to Texas, or throw it away. He assumes all my clothes from high school are trash because I can't fit into them anymore but he's wrong!" She looked around me sticking her lounge out at her dad who shrugged her off.

"What are you doing to her room?"

"Making it into a little sanctuary for Claire. Get a nice desk in here, let her do her work…maybe get a little fountain, put it in the corner." I nodded slowly looking around the very obvious girl room. "So princess over there needs to start clearing it out. You should be lucky we waited for you start putting things away." Janet pulled away from me and walked to a corner with boxes already packed.

"Mom didn't wait." She sighed sitting down on her knees and opened up the first one. "How am I supposed to know what I want to keep if she packed it all already?" I could tell Janet was pissed at her mom, probably because she hasn't come to check on her once and felt awful.

"You want some help?" I got right beside her and also sat on my knees kissing her cheek. She looked at me fast and then turned around. I also looked and noticed we were alone with the door half way shut. Mandy probably dragged James out to leave us alone. I smiled and turned back to her. My smile fell seeing how worried she looked, and for some reason she looked pale. Almost sick like. "What's wrong?" I tucked some bangs behind her ear and frowned.

"What if I got pregnant?" Her voice was hushed and full of pain making me pull her towards me and wrap around her. "I'm not ready to be a mom. I don't want to quit school. I don't want to end up losing you because I'm an idiot who didn't ask you to put on a condom." I closed my eyes smiling small and rubbed her back softly.

"Shh…don't think about it right now. We are going to take this one step at a time. There is a huge possibility you aren't pregnant, and if you are…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just take it easy for now and no more cat fights." She pushed me away fast smiling and turned back to the open box, yawning. I kissed her temple standing up and when she looked up at me, ready to question me, I bent down and scooped her up making her gasp out. I walked to her bed and gently laid her on it getting in right next to her. She quickly pulled her blanket up over us completely, covering our head and snuggled into my chest. "Whatever happens, I promise, you won't lose me." She pushed into me harder kissing my neck. I closed my eyes yawning and tangled our legs together letting her soft breathing lull me to sleep.

My sleep was dreamless. Probably because I don't think I slept that long. When I opened my eyes I could smell something…Thanksgiving food and it made my stomach grumble. But I could also tell the day had gone by a little faster than I had hoped for, and made me think I slept longer than I thought. My left arm was being laid on by a beautiful head of brown hair but I managed to turn my watch around while pushing the blankets off our heads. It was almost two in the afternoon. I groaned and rolled onto my back letting it crack in a few different places. One of her hands fell from y chest down to my stomach, but she otherwise didn't wake up or move. I looked up at her ceiling, hearing laughter and talking form down stairs and just as I was going to wake up Janet I heard movement form the end of the bed. I raised my head quick and smiled big seeing Josh curled up into a little ball under a smaller blanket, fast asleep. I pulled my arm out from under Janet's head as gently as I could and sat up. I reached out and touched his head the only thing poking through making his eyes shoot open and jump up. He smiled big colliding into my body. I fell back on the bed and laughed closing my eyes. "You could have woken me up buddy. You could have come under the covers with me."

"You and Janet looked peaceful dad. I didn't want to interrupt your dreams." I smiled and held around him letting him snuggle into my neck. "Daddy how come momma said she isn't going to stay with us anymore?" I opened my eyes painfully and gritted my teeth. "Are you and momma not friends anymore? Is it because she hurt Janet?" I sighed out softly and rubbed his back.

"Yeah buddy…mom hurt Janet and I don't like that she did." He remained quiet and unmoved and for a minute I thought he was asleep. But when we both heard Janet moving beside us he sat up on my chest and I turned to look at her. She smiled small and sat up situating her loose white v neck shirt so she wasn't exposing herself to Josh.

"Hey…" I smiled sitting up and held around Josh who continued to stare at Janet. "Hi Josh."

"Hi Janet. I'm sorry my mom hurt you." Her mouth fell open slowly and I smiled kissing Josh head. "Can I sit next to you at dinner?" Janet pushed her hair off her face and nodded.

"Sure you can. I'd love it." Josh laughed and got off me and ran out of the room calling for his brother. I remained staring at the open door letting Janet lay her head on my shoulder and set a hand in my lap. "We've never really talked about this before. I mean…me with your boys. I have never through of them as anything other than your children." I frowned trying to decode where she was going with this. "And now…if I am pregnant?" I lifted her head face and cupped her cheek. "You think they'd care if I was carrying your baby?" I smiled and kissed her forehead before getting up and out of the bed stretching my arms over my head.

"I think they would both be happy for us. Please stop worrying your pretty little head. Everything is going to be okay. Now…" I turned and put out a hand pulling her out of the bed. "Let's go get this family bull crap over with so I can take you home and bang you." She ignored my perverted mouth and walked out in front of me shaking her head.


	18. Chapter 18: Thank God For That Hit

"So glad you guys are finally up!" Claire spotted Janet and I first walking through the living room making Janet tense up under my arm. "We need some help because dinner is getting close to being done." Claire stopped in front of Janet, touching her hurt cheek softly. Janet sighed and shoved her mothers hand off her face.

"What do you need mom?" Claire sighed softly and grabbed her shoulder pulling her towards her.

"Well me and the girls need some help cooking some things and I need the boys to set the table and you…" She looked towards me and smiled small. "I sent James, and Logan, and Carlos to go clean the extra table and chairs to go with the table and then bring them in but that was like 20 minutes ago. Help them will ya?" I nodded and sneakily slipped a hand on Janet's ass and squeezed before turning and staring down at the 6 boys sitting down around the living room watching a football game on James's flat screen.

"Everyone up. Go help your mothers." They all started to moan and groan and I shook my head walking to Kevin and ruffling his hair. "Go now punks, or no pumpkin pie." All of them pushed up Rob being the first and walked off towards kitchen. I also started walking, except I made my way towards the garage door which was closed all the way. I set my hand on the knob but stopped quick. There was a certain smell in the air that brought back way to many memories of my 20's. I pushed the door open quick and steppe din eve faster to close the door and block off the smell. I stepped down the two steps and glanced around the fairly dim lit garage looking over the three cars parked inside. I heard a small snicker come from the corner of the garage towards the door leading down into the basement and sighed out walking to the door. I pulled the door up and let it stay open against the wall as I stepped down the 15 stairs to the basement. Of course as soon as I got down off the last step a puff of smoke hit me in the face. I waved it out of the way and stepped in further seeing three grown ass men sitting on the floor in a circle passing a big fat joint around. "What the hell are you guys doing?" James was the first too look up at me and as soon as we locked eyes, he busted out laughing and fell back holding around his stomach. Carlos leaned forward covering his mouth also laughing while Logan scooted back away from the other two and patted the spot between him and Carlos.

"Come on buddy…take a hit." A part of me, the responsible father part of me wanted me to turn around, walk upstairs and tell on my idiot friends to their wives. But another part, the part that made me walk to the circle and sit down taking the burning joint form Logan's hand, was my 22 year old self again, who wanted nothing more then to relax and get stoned with my three best friends, like old times.

I had some serious catching up to do, so while James and Carlos passed around a two liter bottle of coke drinking a large amount at a time, I took about 6 hits getting my head to the right state of mind. 20 minutes passed…or maybe it was 2 hours, not sure. I just knew the room was really cool looking and for some reason the floor underneath me felt really good to touch. I was handed the Coke bottle and as soon as I put it to my lips I felt my mouth go dry. I downed the rest of what was in the bottle hearing laughter from all around me. "Shit…this is good stuff man…where'd you uhm…where'd you get it again?" I tossed the empty bottle of coke of Carlos who was seriously looking at James to answer his question. James took another hit before passing it to Carlos and exhaled closing his eyes.

"Well…my 15 year old son had it I his backpack. I took it from him, grounded him and now I'm smoking it." He grinned nodding his head softly looking around. "I'm an awesome dad."

"Mostly because your sharing your son's weed with us but yeah…" Logan took the joint form Carlos who put a hand on my shoulder and pointed to me looking at James.

"And…you are letting your very hot daughter date your perverted 45 year old friend." I laughed, as hard as I could and nodded along, agreeing with Carlos. "I don't know man…you should get like a great father award or something. No man in his right mind would let a guy like Kendall near his daughter." I stopped laughing and glared at Carlos but didn't have time to question him.

"No…there's where you're wrong…I would prefer a guy like Kendall with my daughter. Now you on the other hand…that would be dangerous."

"What about me? Would you let your daughter be with a guy like me?" We all turned to Logan and at the same time, we all busted out laughing, loudly. He sighed and shoved the joint in my hand flipping all of us off. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm the nerd, good guy who doesn't know how to have fun. But if I was in Kendall's shoe's I would have banged your daughter out by your pool too." James stopped laughing fast and turned to me. I grinned and pulled my legs up to my chest hugging around them. I faintly noticed music playing around us. It was something not holiday related…somewhere along the lines of Limp Bizkit maybe. I don't remember anyone putting music on. But then again I am stoned.

"I may not have killed you yet, but don't test me asshole. I don't need to hear about your sex life with my daughter."

"But we want to hear about it." James shoved Carlos quick, making both Logan an di laugh. We all eventually went quiet the only noise being the joint being smoked into our lungs. 5 minutes passed with the silence and the low music filling my head. None of us had our heads on straight. None of us heard James's being called and none of us heard Chris come down the stairs and clear his throat.

"Well, well, well…" We all jumped up quick, the joint being shoved into my hand as if I could dispose of it right now and turned to the stairs to see Chris standing at the bottom of the stairs with Rob behind him. "Unbelievable. I spend almost 150 bucks on weed and it ends up being smoked by my dad and my uncles." I swallowed hard and quickly put the joint out between my fingers hiding it behind my back. "You're a hypocrite and I'm telling mom." Chris started to turn but James jumped forward and stopped him, all while Rob walked over in front of Carlos and waved in his face. Carlos giggled making Rob giggle and turn to me.

"You guys are fucked up. You got some heavy shit kid."

"I'll do whatever you want, as long as you don't tell your mother." Chris crossed his arms over his chest and stared his dad down, letting a smile spread across his face, almost evilly.

"I won't tell mom…as long as you give me how much it was worth and you let me go to that concert next Friday night that you grounded me from."

"Deal." Chris grinned victoriously and turned walking back up the stairs.

"Mom said dinner is almost ready and we need to set the other table so you guys have to bring it up." James groaned and walked over to a table with an iPod dock and took his phone off it and yawned.

"Thank God we get to eat…I'm starved." Carlos started to walk to the stairs, tripping on his feet, and let Rob hold him up and walk him up, both laughing hysterically. I followed out behind Logan and James who were talking about brushing their teeth and getting the scent of smoke out of their mouths so their wives didn't kill them, but just like Carlos my stomach was growling and I was suddenly graving a turkey dinner. Damn weed.

I made it up stairs, swearing I saw bunnies running up before me and walked right into the huge dining room seeing the girls and the kids around the table setting it. Claire looked up at me and frowned shaking her head. "The table? My God what have you guys been doing down there?" I felt Janet collide into me and as I bent down to steal a kiss she backed away and put two fingers on my lips.

"Have you been smoking pot?" I saw over her head her mother's mouth drop open and the whole room went quiet.

"James David Diamond!" Claire pushed out past everyone, with everyone, all the kids, and Mandy and Sam chase after her, wanting to see James get chewed out. Janet only laughed and kissed my cheek walking out after them, asking Chris who was counting money, if it was his. I shook my head and slowly walked into the kitchen feeling cotton mouth. I pulled the huge stainless steel door open and reached for the first thing I saw…a beer. I popped off the top quick and tipped it back enjoying the refreshing liquid. Just as I swallowed and lowered the bottle, a hand slipped around form behind me and cupped around my crotch making me smile small.

"I don't think we should do this is in your parents kitchen babe…"

"Good thing it's not my parents kitchen then." I jumped hearing a voice I wasn't expecting and turned only to jump and shove back into the open fridge making things knock over. Ashley quickly moved her hand to shove it in my pants but I grabbed her arm and stopped her fast.

"What are you doing?" She smiled and moved in close…too close putting both her hands around me, setting them on my butt.

"Come on Kendall…I know this is exactly what you want. And I know how you are, when you're high. Come on babe…one more time for old sake." I gently shoved Ashley back by her shoulders and walked around her to try to get out of the kitchen. She got in front of me fast grabbed my free hand and moved it to her hip making me hold on to her.

"Ashley stop…this is pathetic."

"Whats pathetic is you being with that girl after me. Did you think it was some kind of upgrade because she's younger? Trust me Kendall…that girl is just a slut looking to get laid. And she's not even pretty."

"Excuse me?" We both turned quick to see Claire, and James staring in at us. I backed away from Ashley fast swallowing hard hoping Claire was about to have her wake up call. "What did you just say about my daughter?"

"Claire…I was just kidding. I was just trying to talk to Kendall when he threw himself at me…"

"Get out of my house." My eyes fell directly onto Claire who stepped forward fire blazing in her eyes. "Who do you think you are? Do you honestly think you can play me like this, still? Do you honestly believe I'd take your side over my own daughters? My flesh and blood?" Ashley tried to speak but Claire moved forward even more. "I have stuck by your side through thick and thin and for what? For you to try and make my daughters first real love, cheat on her?" I glanced to James who was smiling, looking at his wife. "When you told me you had cheated on Kendall and you were still doing it, I wanted to kill you. The smartest decision you ever made was giving your life to that man and you ruined it, much like you have ruined this friendship." I carefully set my beer bottle on the counter behind me seeing something strange happen in Claire's eyes. Momma bear might pounce…"You ever touch my daughter, hurt her, or talk about her like that ever again, it will be the last thing you do. And if you ever try to hurt Kendall again, I will make James hurt you, without actually touching you. Ge the hell out of my house." Claire heaved out and stepped out of the way pointing to the kitchen door. Ashley looked back at me, and then glanced around hooding her head up high and sighing out.

"You've really let yourself go Claire. Between having a juvenile son, and a whore for a daughter, and looking like complete trash…" James an di had no time to react to Claire moving forward and punching Ashley as hard as she could. When Ashley hit the floor I stepped forward and got between them setting a hand on Claire's shoulder while James grabbed around her back and pulled her back. Ashley pushed herself up fast holding her jaw and glaring at her now ex-best friend. "Have a great life with you pathetic family, bitch."

"Go fuck yourself cunt!" Claire tried desperately to get out of James arms and when Ashley walked by she did slip out, but I reached out fast and pulled her back, walking backwards. Ashley walked past James shoulder checking him, not even fazing him. He was grinning like a mad man. "Make sure she gets her shit out and make sure she leaves without saying one word to Janet." James turned quick and walked out after Ashley quickly. I kept a strong hold around Claire still who was breathing heavily and pushing back into my body. I leaned against the counter and slowly started to let her go dropping my hands from around her stomach. "I'm so sorry Kendall. For everything." I spun her fast and pulled her into my body hugging her. She wrapped her arms around my torso and shoved her face into my chest crying quietly. "I'm such a horrible person."

"No you're not. It's okay Claire…we're alright, I promise." Shem pushed harder into me just as a couple of hurried footsteps ran into the kitchen looking panicked. Janet was in the front with Sam, Mandy and Chris behind her.

"What's wrong? Mom?! Are you alright?" Janet moved forward worried and when Claire moved forward mother and daughter grabbed a hold of each other and hugged tight. "Dad told me you punched Ashley? Are you okay?"

"No….I've been a horrible mother to you. I wouldn't blame you if you said you hated me." Janet smiled small and started to rock her now sobbing mother rolling her eyes.

"Mom I don't hate you. I hate that bitch you just kicked out. Sorry." She nodded to me and I shrugged picking up my beer bottle. "I love you mom. Some dumb blonde, fake bitch with saggy tits won't change my mind about that." Claire laughed into her daughter shoulder just as Carlos pushed himself in and frowned stomping his foot.

"Why do I always miss the chick fights!? Seriously someone start recording them!" I laughed as Sam slapped Carlos's chest and told him to go help Logan and the boys get the other table and the rest of the chairs.

Once everything was set up, the food was out of the oven and the bird had been cut by James, we all sat down. The kids table, which consisted of Kevin, Chris, Logan's boys Matthew and Daniel, and Rob had their own bowl or casserole dish of everything much like our table. James and I each sat on one end of the table while Claire, Mandy and Janet sat on the right side. Sitting between Janet and I on the corner happy to sit with the adults was Josh who was already eating all his cranberry sauce. On the other side of the table was Carlos, Logan and Sam, and while I glanced around our table and looked over at the other one noticing how unaffected my boys were that their mother wasn't there with us on a holiday, I could help but smile. I watched, with nothing but love in my eyes as Janet scooped some mashed potatoes onto Josh's plate asking him about the activities he got to do in school before the break. He was pretty proud of his hand Turkey eh got to make with paint. And then I noticed James leaning over to Claire who held onto his face softly and before kissing they shared a secret. I sat back picking up my bottle of beer and Thanked God for my family and chance to have a life with the most perfect girl in the world.


	19. Chapter 19: Forgive Me Father

"I'm surprised you aren't passed out." He lifted his head all the way resting it on the back of his chair and smiled closing his eyes. He raised his left hand and grabbed my right arm pulling em towards him. "Babe it's cold out here…lets go to bed." He yanked me down on his lap and shook his head setting his beer bottle on the table. I curled my legs up into my chest and his and laid my head on his shoulder yawning. With my eyes closed I caught a scent of something. Cigarette smoke. I frowned opening my eyes and glanced to the table in front of us shaking my head. "So you smoke pot and you smoke cigarettes? Do you wanna die from lung cancer at 50?" He chuckled and pulled me back on his body wrapping around me.

"I've been smoking on and off since I was 19. It is an amazing stress reliever. And I only do it when I'm stressed." I wrapped tight around him and closed my eyes feeling awful. What could he be stressed about? His ex-wife? His kids? His relationship with a girl who dealt with her problems by fighting? "And if you're wondering, I'm only stressed about the idea that you might be pregnant." I squeezed around him as best I could and buried my face in his chest. "I mean…if you are, I'm going to have to move to Texas with you while you finish up school. I don't want you going through that alone. And that means I'll have to pick the boys up and move them as well…start at a new school, make new friends." And tats how the guilt sets in. I know if it was just Kendall and I, me maybe being pregnant wouldn't be a problem. But he already has two kids. I would just cause problems and probably break their family apart. Girlfriend of the year. "I think you need to talk to your mom about the possibility of you being pregnant. I think she'll know what to do better than me."

"Kendall my mom an di just got on the same page about my life. I don't think me telling her I'm pregnant with your baby is going to make anything okay."

"It's not her life Janet…and your mom will put away and hard feelings just to make sure you're okay. Trust me." I tried to sit up and start arguing because I knew my mom and as good as it is they've made up, my mom is still not okay with us dating. I can just tell. But he kept me down, holding around me tight sighing out. "While we are all black Friday shopping tomorrow, pull her aside. Ask her questions about when you find out and stuff like that." I smiled and pushed my head up so my lips touched his neck, and I kissed.

"Haven't you down this before? Twice?" He laughed and swallowed hard. I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down and again leaned in to kiss his exposed neck. I pressed hard into his skin while I started to move my body around to straddle is lap but was stopped fast. The patio glass door was literally slammed open and when I pulled away from him and straightened up I saw my dad and my mom staring down at me. My dad looked pissed. He looked like he was fuming. Kendall held around me and turned so he could also look but before either of us could say anything my dad stepped out onto the porch in bare feet and pointed into the house clenching his jaw shut. He breathed out when my mom touched his shoulder.

"Do you mind explaining something to me, inside for a minute?" His voice was low and again so pissed off. I was speechless and a little confused but I pushed off Kendall's lap and walked to the door. My mom was giving me an almost sad look and set a hand on my back as I walked in past her. She walked with me and I heard my dad also come in before Kendall. "You don't want to see this bro." I stopped quick and turned seeing my dad standing in the door way with a hand on Kendall's chest. I frowned and locked eyes with Kendall.

"I'm sure I'd rather see it then hear you yell at her for whatever it is." Kendall turned to my dad who chuckled and turned walking in past me, practically knocking em down. Something was seriously wrong. "Come on…" Kendall wrapped an arm around my lower back and led me into the living room following my mom. Except we didn't stop in the living room. We continued walking all the way to my dad's work room. Him and my mom stopped by his computer and my dad looked at me crossing his arms over his chest. I sighed and pushed away from Kendall to walk to the computer. I pulled his chair out for the desk and sat down looking at the screen. Facebook. I sat back a little, relaxing and crossed my arms over my chest scanning over the screen. But that didn't last very long. I saw a picture…of me that made my blood boil. I was clearly…intoxicated because I looked drunk but it was what was happening around me that pissed me off. I was on a table…maybe a ping pong table with my shirt pushed up to just underneath my boobs. Someone…a random guy that I didn't recognize was licking my exposed stomach, probably licking off salt. Someone was doing a body shot on me, while tons of guys stood around cheering. My cheeks went hot and I stood up fast turning to block the screen from Kendall. But form the look on his face, he already saw it.

"Is this seriously what we're paying for Janet?! So you can meet idiotic frat dudes who like to get you half naked to fucking lick salt off your belly button?" I turned to my dad swallowing hard and held back any tears from embarrassment that might spill out. "Have you just been going to parties getting wasted because from what this asshole is saying on your wall that is all you're doing!" I bit my bottom lip and looked down closing my eyes. "It's one thing to not tell me your dating my best friend. It's another thing to shove it in my face that you are not a little girl anymore! I don't like seeing these things online Janet, do you know why? Besides the fact that I'm your father, how many other guys out there do you think have seen this? Probably the same amount that have sucked on your skin!" I looked up fast at my dad who threw up his arms turned and walked to a filing cabinet opening the top drawer. "That's it Janet…I'm pulling you form that school and transferring you to one closer to home. Like maybe an online school."

"Dad…" I moved forward but he turned around burning holes into my forehead with his fiery glaze.

"You don't know how to act like an adult and go to school for its intended purposes than you're going to come home, stay home and live with us wheel you finish school here! Seeing as I'm the one paying for it you're going to do it my way or you don't go at all."

"James…just clam down and take a step back for a minute." My mom was by our sides quick but my dad ignored her.

"How many times did you let these guy get you on a table like this, huh?" I feel like if my dad and I were having this conversation by ourselves it wouldn't be so bad. But my boyfriend…the same one who had a marriage ruined because his wife couldn't keep it in her pants, was listening and probably looking at eh pictures online.

"Dad I didn't know anyone was taking pictures or that they were going to put them online."

"You know why Janet?" I tensed up knowing he was going to say something insulting, like I'm a slut or stupid. "Because you were drinking! Do you know how likely it is that someone slipped something into your drink? Do you even care that wheel you were drunk or passed out from some roofy some idiot could have done something to you?!" He was now yelling in my face but I wasn't going to cry. At least I hoped I wouldn't. Instead I stepped away from him and shook my head.

"I know no one did anything to me because Rob was always with me! He always took me back to my dorm! With no one else!" Something suddenly dawned on my dad. His mouth fell open and the papers he was holding form when he grabbed them form his filing cabinet were tossed to his desk. He gently pushed my mom to the side and walked out of the room quickly. We were all left speechless but then whatever hit my dad, hit my mom and she whispered no to herself before running out. I watched her walk out, and was faced with Kendall who was looking blankly at the computer screen. Now would be the time to start apologizing and begging for forgiveness. Not like he would give me any pity, and not like I wouldn't blame him for not. "Kendall I…" He looked at me and I swear I was going to see him smile. But we both heard someone get hit. Like you could literally hear the fist hitting onto bones and flesh.

"Shit." Kendall ran out of the room fast just as yells and cuss words were thrown around out in the living room. I ran out as well and made it to the living room but when I got to it, someone's arms wrapped around my body and held me back. It felt like my brother. I struggled and squirmed to see but when my mom moved out of the way, I suddenly didn't want to see. Rob was on the ground in our living room on his stomach, completely knocked out. His nose was bleeding. And then I looked up and saw my dad being pushed back by Logan, and Carlos being held back by Kendall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Why don't you ask your perverted fucking son, you piece of shit!"

"Dad!" Everyone turned to me. The tears finally fell making my dad calm down quite a bit. He shoved Logan away who still kept a hand on his arm, not sure what else my dad might do. "I'm sorry. I'm…I'm sorry dad." He looked away really pushing Logan off him and turned walking towards the kitchen. Chris finally let me go, gently squeezing my arm and ran out past everyone, following after my dad. Everyone kind of just stood still for a minute, not sure what to say or do. No one came near me, as I cried and sobbed. Everyone turned their attention to Rob as he groaned and rolled onto his back making his mother and father fall to their knees at his side.

"What…what happened?"

"I think James thinks you let something happen to Janet at school." Kendall also kneeled down helping Carlos pull Rob up. "I'm going to ask you before I start throwing fists alright so be grateful for that." Rob turned very serious quick and Carlos gave Kendall a mean stare. "All those times Janet was drinking, did any guy, any at all, ever try something? Did anyone try to take her home or…"

"No." Rob sounded pissed. I moved forward slowly wiping my face free of tears. "Janet would drink and I wouldn't because I know how stupid guys can be. I haven't had a sip of alcohol since being at college because I've been looking out for her." Rob turned to me, clearly offended and upset but looked away fast pushing himself off the ground. "Can we go home?" Sam quickly pulled on her son and they walked to the front door, completely ignoring me. I held around my stomach looking at Kendall who stood up string at Carlos who was staring at me.

"So…because she doesn't know how to hold her liquor, my kid gets hit?" I bowed my head down fast but saw Kendall stand in front of me, blocking me form Carlos. "Tell James he can go fuck himself." I heard Carlos walk past us and leave fast slamming the front door behind him hard. I jumped wiping under my eyes again and let a little sob slip past my lips.

"Janet…" Kendall's hand were on my shoulders and he was kissing into my head. "Go upstairs. Get in bed. I'll be up in a minute." I didn't need to be told twice. I turned and ran up the stairs as fast as I could, hoping my dumb drunk college mistakes didn't end my dad's friendship with Carlos.


	20. Chapter 20: Worth It

It didn't take a scientist to know that James was crying. It also didn't take a genius to know James only ever cries when something or someone is threatening his family. He's pretty strict about how is family is treated and does not like when someone in his family is hurt, or upset. So walking out onto the porch and seeing him on the table with his son next to him, I wasn't surprise dot hear sniffles and see smoke getting blown around. I stepped out, closing the door softly behind me and walked around the table to the both of them. James avoided eye contact, while Chirrs looked at me, and then at his dad, who was now smoking one of my cigarettes. I sighed reaching for it. He gave it to me, still not looking at me and exhaled a huge cloud of smoke. When I put the cancer stick to my lips and took a drag I looked back at Chris who was now just staring at me. I raised my eyebrows pulled the stick away from my mouth and breathed out hard. I raised the cigarette up to Chris who looked at me surprised. "You wanna try it?" James turned slowly to me, swallowing hard, but looked at his 15 year old son fast. Chris glanced between the both of us unsure of what to do.

"Go ahead. I know you smoke pot." James stared back out at the front just as Chris took the cigarette form me. "Does everyone hate me?"

"Carlos wanted me to tell you to go fuck yourself." James looked at me slowly and I smiled hitting his leg so he could scoot over and I could sit with him on the table. When I sat down I yawned, rubbing my hands together and looked out at the view of the city. "I think everyone's confused as to why you would knock a 19 year old kid out, but I cleared it up for Rob. By the way…Rob never drank when Janet did. He has been taking care fo her I guess."

"Oh right because my daughters an alcoholic and a slut. I bet that is exactly what Carlos said."

"No…he just didn't understand why his son was hit, when you didn't even know all the details just like I am confused." I turned and looked at James as he wiped under his eyes. "I know…just as well as you do how difficult it is to see those pictures alright? I'm dating the girl." James looked at me still wiping under his eyes. "But I don't automatically assume the one kid who has been her friends since birth would let anything happen to her, or do anything to her."

"Yeah well that same friend has had a crush on her since birth." We both turned to Chris who was now smoking the cigarette like a pro. "I would have jumped in and held you dad…" Chris blew the smoke out gracefully and shrugged handing it back over to me. "But Rob is a big dude. And by the way that was the sweetest hit I've ever seen. Dude just bashed into the floor!" Chris clapped his hands together loudly making both James and I to frown. He smiled and put his hands in his sweater pockets again shrugging. "You tow don't think I know how attractive my sister is? I have to hear about that shit all the time. And some of the things I have heard have been from Rob so…he probably deserved to get his ass knocked out, but not for what you saw online." The door opened behind us and I took another drag closing my eyes slowly.

"When did you start cussing like this?" I laughed exhaling the smoke and opened my eyes, quickly waving the smoke away seeing my oldest son standing in front of me. He frowned, hit my leg making em scoot closer to James and sat on the table right next to me. "So Carlos hates me…Janet probably hates me. Rob hates me…what about you guys?" I laughed taking another drag and shrugged. "Oh and I'll probably never hear the end of this from Claire. No getting laid for me tonight."

"Dad!" Chris jumped off the table, shoving James into me and bent over picking up a football form the ground. "Come on Kevin…midnight football." Kevin jumped up quick and ran out after Chris. I turned quick to James and offered my cigarette. He took it and closed his eyes inhaling the heavy smoke.

"Is it weird that I'm not upset with Janet. Like at all?" He peered at me from one eye and exhaled slowly. "I mean…I really wish the pictures weren't up online but…isn't this what being young is about? Being drunk, meeting new people…making mistakes?"

"She's my fucking daughter Kendall."

"And my girlfriend James." We locked eyes and I gently stretched my legs out in front of me. "Do you remember those times when Claire's parents, and Ashley's parents all hated us because we were 20 something celebrities who were only thinking with our dicks? Now you just know what Claire's dad went through. And besides…Janet isn't hurt, she's not mentally scared."

"And…" We both turned fast and watched Claire walk out to us wrapping a sweater around herself. She grabbed my carton on cigarettes on the table a long with my black lighter and pulled one out. While she lit up she sat on the table next to James and shook her head. "She's a smart girl James. If something would have happened, she would have called you right away and I'd have a husband in prison for murder so I think were okay." I smiled and watched James look out at the backyard at our sons tossing the football around. "However…for more reasons than I don't like her being so far away, I do think we need to re consider her being in Texas for school. I don't know why she didn't just go to USC or UCLA but we need to switch her over. Right now." I saw Claire glance at me in the corner of her eye but brushed past it. "And I think it's a good thing Kendall's dating her, because instead of us going in and telling her were pulling her form school, you can." I frowned jumped off the table and walked to the glass door fast.

I made my way up stairs slowly tired and a little sore. Before going to Janet's room, I went to Chris's and peered in. Josh was sound asleep, passed out in Chris's big bed. Logan's kids were also fast asleep in two of the four sleeping bags on ground and I carefully stepped over them to get to Josh. I pulled the blanket over his body, tucking him in and kissed his head. I pushed hair off his face and smiled. "I love you buddy." I kissed his head one last time before standing up straight. I again carefully walked over the boys on the ground and stepped out of the room, leaving it halfway open. As I turned to walk down the hall to Janet's room I ran into someone. Someone a lot shorter than me. Logan. He rubbed his forehead looking up at me and I frowned rubbing my collar bone, which he bashed his forehead into.

"I just got off the phone with Carlos. He's pissed, but he can understand why James got so upset. He still doesn't like that his kid was knocked the fuck out, but he's still gonna go out with us for some shopping today." Logan gently patted my shoulder and walked past me, yawning loudly. I continued on my path to Janet's room trying to find the right words to ask Janet to go to school here. Nothing was coming up and I ran out of time to think when I steppe din her room and shut the door behind me. I stayed by the door seeing her standing half naked in front of her closet. I casually locked the door before pushing off it and walking to her bed taking off my shirt.

"So…"

"I heard you guys talking down there. I think my parents forget I used to snoop on them when they would talk on the patio. Their voices, especially my dad's, travels up here fast. So I know you're in here to try to get me to come to school here, and you don't have to worry. I want to." I gently sat on the bed pushing my feet out of my shoes watching her turn to me. She literally only had panties on. They were a cute little pair. They were light pink and they were laced with a little bow on each side. When she started walking towards me, instead of looking at her face, I looked down at her tits and swallowed hard. "If I'm pregnant…" He voice was low and caught me off guard. She climbed on my lap fast straddling my waist and wrapping her arms around my neck. "If I'm pregnant…I can be here with you. Your boys won't have to pack up and move, and I can still go to school." I set my hands on the small of her back pulling her into me, pressing her bare chest into mine hard. We locked eyes and for a second I wanted to be an asshole and ask her if she hooked up with any of those guys in that picture, but I kept my mouth shut and leaned into her kissing her softly. She welcomed my kiss, by opening her mouth and letting my tongue invade it. I could have brought up the picture and her drunken college experience but I stopped myself. Mostly because I trusted her. And trust was something I wasn't used to because a certain bitch ex-wife ruined that whole trust thing for me.

I felt a little weird knowing I was about to penetrate Janet in her bed, in her parents' house. But it didn't bother me that much. I locked the door, and everyone was probably asleep anyway. And because I'm a thinker, I turned her around, put her on her hands and knees and entered her form the back. That way if she needed to scream she could just do it in pillow. I grabbed ahold of each hip and squeezed down hard while I pushed into her. She collapsed on her bed moaning quietly squeezing her eyes shut. I smiled small picking up the speed and throwing my head back. When it comes down to it I don't care where I have sex with her. I don't care if her parents hear us. I love her and I especially love hearing those sweet little moans come out of her mouth. Getting in trouble by her dad would totally be worth it.


	21. Chapter 21: Ready

**1 Month Later**

**(this whole story has been dedicated to DeniseDEMD. I meant to mention that a long time ago but didn't…so…here you go beautiful girl! You are my inspiration for this whole story!)**

Her hand was clutching mine like her life depended on it. No one could understand the heartache and stress she must be feeling. In less than a minute her whole life could change. And it would be my dumbass fault. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe getting involved with a 19 year old girl, was a mistake. Maybe I knew from the very beginning I was going to ruin her life. My heart and my mind were never on the same page however and while my head was probably telling me, in whispers to go slow and take it easy, my heart pressed on the gas and I shoved my way into a new relationship. I mean she was a very willing participant but I'm the experienced one. I should have known better. If I really did care about her as much as I told her and everyone else who shoved their nose into our business, I would have walked away that August day and not have had sex with her. I should have been smarter, and I should have been more considerate. But I'm not I guess…"Kendall?" I only turned my head slowly to the left and smiled down at her worried face. Her hair was up in a messy bun on top her head making her tired eyes look even more tired. Neither of us got sleep the night before and our bodies were starting to regret it. Especially because we had a plane to catch in three hours. "It's ready." I swallowed hard squeezing her hand gently and stood myself up. "I don't…I don't think I can be ready for this. I'm…I'm not ready for this." I gently pulled on her arm and when she was standing on her bare feet I wrapped my other arm around the small of her back and started walking us to my huge hotel bathroom. She shoved her head into my chest tickling my chin and cheek with her hair. I squeezed her hand again gently just as we stopped in the bathroom and stood in front of the toilet. Sitting on the closed lid of the toilet was a small white pregnancy test. I couldn't tell form the distance and because of my old eyes, but on that small test was either a pink positive sign or a blue negative one. Neither way I was going to drink a whole bottle of tequila to celebrate. "You look…I can't do it. I'm going to throw up." I laughed quietly making her look up at me in disgust. I smiled small quickly raising both my hand sup to her face and pulling it up to mine. I kissed her lisp softly making her loosen up in my grips and relax. When I pulled away I looked back down at the test, noticing she was looking anywhere but at it. I breathed out rather calmly remembering the first two times I went through this and how happy it made me think I was going to be a dad. I loved being a dad. It was the best job I have ever had. But I also loved Janet and knowing how scared of one little test she was, kind of made me wishful for a negative. She gasped out quietly when I reached down picking up the right end of the test and brought it up, putting it out in front of our faces. I looked to her fast seeing her staring at me and smiled again nodding. "Right…uhm…" She closed her eyes turning her head and I chucked again also turning my head. I looked over the white of the little test and then let my eyes fall onto the small little pink positive sign. My entire world flipped upside down and for a full minute I was stuck staring at that little sign. I only looked away when I heard another gasp, this time really loud and turned to see Janet, running out of the bathroom. I sighed turning slowly still holding the test and as I walked past the counter I set it down gently as if it was already our kid. I didn't want that thing getting broken for whatever reason.

"Janet…" I walked back out to the bed and stopped at the foot of it putting my hands on my hips shaking my had softly. "Honey…were gonna get through this." She wailed, absolutely cried at the top of her lungs shouting more into the pillow than at me. She was face down on our bed with one pillow under her head and another over her head. I stared at the back of her tan smooth legs and wanted nothing more than to reach out and rub them. But I kept my hands on my hips and tried to think of the best way to deal with this. When Ashley found out she was pregnant with Kevin she reacted the same way. Except she was more worried about never being able to get her figure back. I vaguely remember telling her she would always be hot but I think I was way too freaked out myself, at that point. So this was kind of new to me. I didn't know if she was crying because she's so young and already pregnant or what, but it was breaking my heart. Maybe she was finally realizing how stupid it was for us to be together in the first place. Like she shouldn't be with a 45 year old guy, and carrying his baby. She has the rest of her life to live and now she has to spend it taking care of a kid. I ruined her life. But I wasn't all that sorry, because as I was watched her cry and pull herself into a little ball in the middle of the bed I remembered the first night I brought home Josh with Ashley. Kevin was only 5 and was throwing a tantrum because he didn't want to be pushed aside. He understood at that age, that he was going to have to make sacrifices with his parents because a baby is a lot of work. That's what he told me when we waited in the hospital for Josh to be born. But getting home and being told over 20 times to be quiet and wait patiently for me and his mom was another story. He threw his cup across the living room making cranberry juice splash all over the white walls and white couch. I was so pissed I grounded him and made him go without desert that night. And it was his favorite. Boston Crème Pie. But what I remember most about this was, the next morning while Ashley took a shower I went to check on Josh who was already awake and being occupied by Kevin. Kevin was reading him a story, or at least trying. I also heard him apologize to his little brother that he got mad at him yesterday. He then went on to explain that if we ever had another baby, Josh was allowed to get mad too. And that no matter what, he was always going to have his big brother. I wanted all that and more to happen again. And now it gets to happen again.

I set my cold left hand on her knee and crawled on the bed getting behind her. She was crying still, clutching around her stomach. I laid my head down softly on her shoulder and closed my eyes pushing my hand up the side of her body under her shirt. I stopped on her rib cage and sighed out smiling a little. "What do you think of Cassie for a girl's name?" The crying seemed to slow down and get quiet. She shifted around a little sniffling and breathing a little hard. I wrapped my arm fully around her and gently pulled her back into my chest. I purposely dropped my hand down to her stomach and kept it there while I opened my eyes and stared at the lights above our bed. "And what about Benjamin for a boy's name?" One of her hands rested on mine as she sniffled one last time pushing back into me harder.

"Actually…I…I have always said if I had a boy…I'd name him after my dad." I turned my head quick and kissed onto her ear closing my eyes shut tight. "And Cassie is a cute name." I chuckled deeply opening my eyes to look into hers. They were a little red and puffy but she was staring right up at me. She turned her body slowly so she was lying on her other side, now facing me. I laid back on my pillow still right beside her and started to rub over her stomach. "What if I'm a bad mom?"

"What makes you think like that?" She frowned and shrugged slightly. "When Josh was 4, we took him to the beach for th first time to go swimming in the ocean.. He had his floatieson her arms and we evne had a little duck tube around him. Well at the time Kevin was 9 so he was of course all over the place and one of us always hadto have our eye son him. And sometimes both. And the one time we btoh tunr to tell Kevin to stay close to us and not to go too deep in the ocean without me or his mom, Josh gets courage to go out to the water by himself. This huge…I mean ginormous wave came crashing in and flattened him right onto his back in fairly shallow water, but enough to make him inhale some through his nose and mouth." Her mouth parted slightly and I laughed reaching up to cup her cheek and wiped a few last tears away. "I honestly thought he was drawing and I yanked him up and started patting his back. He was coughing, crying and bleeding form his left foot because she stepped on a shell. It was the worst day in my life. I thought at that moment…I could never be a good dad because somewhere in the back of my sons mind, he hates me. I just knew it." She frowned and started to talk but I cut her off. "And then he turned five and wanted me to teach him how to ride his bike without his training wheels. I was hesitant. But he's always been pretty brave and wouldn't take no for an answer. So I took them off and walked out to the street with him. I held onto the handle bars and the back of his seat as he started peddling and when he picked up speed he asked me to let go. He told me he was ready and he could do it, and I trusted my fie year old son to steer his bike all by himself. I let go." She smiled small also wiping at the old tear marks. "As you can imagine all I kept think about was that day he nearly drowned two feet form me and I was a nervous wreck to see him doing this by himself but when he went down the street a little ways and turned around coming back to me…he had the biggest smile on his face. He was laughing, grinning ear to ear. And the best part was when he came to me got off his bike and wrapped tight around my legs telling me thank you. I mean I was worried about him hurting himself and here he was…already ready to take on the world. I was so worried about protecting him and "being a good dad"…he already saw me as a good dad." She closed her eyes pushing hard into me, wrapping around me kissing my open neck. "My point baby girl…" I kissed her hair, and held the back of her head gently closing my own eyes. " Is to not get wrapped up in what you might do wrong, and how you might not be a good parent. Learn to cherish every single moment you have with your kids because they grow up way to damn fast. And fear is normal being a first time parent. But lucky you, your with a guy whose done this two times before. I'm like a champ now." She laughed loudly underneath me and pushed me so hard I was on my back. She climbed on top of me putting her hands on my chest and sighed.

"You may be a pro at being a parent and you may know all the right things to say, but you've never had to deal with my dad. With something like this before." My smile fell off my face. "You saw what he did at Thanksgiving. And Rob didn't even do anything. You knocked me up. Were going to have his first grandchild. How do you think he's going to react to this kind of news?"

It was all I could think about as we were dropped off at the airport and waited for our plane. Honestly…I thought James would lose it when he found out I was banding and dating his daughter but he didn't. SO maybe it would be like that again. Maybe he would just be happy were happy. Because she now did look very happy. She actually looked like she was glowing, and every time she got up telling em she was going to the bathroom, or to get a snack or drink, she kissed my cheek. I noticed the odd looks form people, probably because we looked like hot messes and I looked way too old for her, but I ignored everyone else. We had planned in the month since Thanksgiving that if we found out she was pregnant, we were telling her parents and my kids just as fast as we found out. It would be easier and it would probably make me look good for her parents. But ever since she brought up the thing with Rob all I can think about is weather or not I should have 9 and 1 already pressed.

The plane ride was a breeze. We sat close to each other and shared sweet nothing on our very crowded plane, but on the inside I was writing my eulogy. Something was not going to go right. I just had that sick feeling. How could telling my 19 year old girlfriends parents, who happen to be my best friends I got their daughter pregnant because I wasn't thinking with anything other than my dick and when she gets naked I can't help myself? How do I explain that?! "Babe…you have a tip for the cab driver?" There was a sweet whisper in my ear making em literally shake my head out of its trance on my thoughts. We were in L.A. We were in a cab, and we were a block away from her parents' house. I again put on my fake, forced happy face and pulled out my wallet. She was grabbing her purse but I grabbed a 100 dollar bill and cleared my throat gently setting it on the arm rest next to the driver. When he stopped he turned to it and smiled big getting out fast. I helped Janet out as he got our three bags thanking me. I thanked him and just as I started to grab the bags I heard the front door open and a squeal of approval from an eager mother.

"Janet!" Janet groaned turning slowly and sighed out under her breath.

"I've been gone for a month…she's going to be the death of me." I snickered thanking the driver one last time and turned holding all three bags. Janet walked up a little ways to her mom who pulled her in and hugged her tight. It was almost nine at night so the sun was down and the Christmas lights I had helped James put up a week ago were shinning bright hanging around his house. I looked to the door seeing James standing in the middle of it smiling, holding a cup of coffee. "Mom…can't breathe! You're suffocating me." Claire pushed Janet to the front of the house rolling her eyes and walked to me.

"Such a drama queen…hey sweetie." I smiled small and raised an arm letting her wrap around me. She turned and we both started to walk to the front door slowly. "So…just a warning…James and I have been talking mad shit about you. We both are pretty curious as to why you went out to Texas two days before Janet came home. He's going to hound you about it." I laughed and tightened on the bags seeing him staring at me as he walked his daughter in his house. He was looking over his shoulder at me in a kind of menacing way. Maybe, in some twisted way, he knew. He already knew I fucked his daughter and got her pregnant. I was dead. "Regardless! I'm happy she's home and happy you're here! You're boys have been terrors since Ashley dropped them off." I stopped quick and pulled her arm making her also stop. She frowned and cocked her head. "What?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry if that was awkward because of everything that happened. I didn't even think about it." She laughed, walked to me and kissed my cheek patting my chest.

"I was at the store with Chris. James was the only one who had to deal with her." I nodded slowly and let her go, walking in after her.

I was charged by Josh first who demanded I sat down and read his poem he wrote about Christmas. I peed first but then sat on the couch beside both Josh and Kevin who were talking nonstop about Christmas. I read over the poem smiling at his silly rhymes and the wishes he was wishing for, for Christmas and by the time I was done, the whole Diamond family was sitting around us, all with something to drink. When I looked up, after telling Josh I liked his poem and kissing his head, I first saw James who was burning holes into my head. "So…was having everything shipped easy?" Janet looked ot her mom and nodded slowly tapping lightly on her coffee mug. My palms were sweaty and my head was swimming. "Good…we should get the stuff on Christmas Eve. It was priority…"

"Yeah, yeah…tell me why you went out for two days with my daughter, before she came home for good? What was so important you had to see her by yourself?"

"Daddy…."

"James…" James looked at both Claire and Janet before turning to me and smiling small.

"I'm just curious. I just don't want to be out of the loop like last time. For anything." His smiled fell and his knuckles turned white holding around his coffee mug. "So…what did you do to her? Did you break her heart?" Janet reached out fast and slapped James's arm hard.

"Daddy stop! If you let us talk we'll tell you guys!" The whole house went ice everyone shifted there focus to Janet an then to me. "Well…uhm…it's actually a pretty funny story."

"I better laugh my ass off Knight." I sighed out hard stood up and walked to my bag quick.

"Kendall." I unzipped my bag and grabbed a small box standing up and turning back to my family staring at me. James and Janet were both standing up. She looked worried while he looked confused. I swallowed hard and walked slowly to Janet grabbing her left hand softly. I smiled at her softly before turning to her dad, and now her mom who was standing up and holding around his arm smiling at us.

"I went out to see her before she came home because I thought I was going to have enough courage to do something." My hand was squeezed dangerously tight but I ignored her staring at James. "I would have asked you…for your blessing but I didn't want it to be spoiled." I heard grasps from both Claire and Janet and smiled at James. "And then I decided I didn't want this to just be about her and I. So I'm going to do it now." I turned back to Janet who was giving me a blank look. I dropped to my knee softly and pulled the small white box out from behind my back opening it fast. She let my hand go and covered her mouth with both hands widening her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

_**Okay please don't hate me. I'm ending this story here. But it's not over. I've spent a good chunk of my week getting over a cold that left em bed ridden all weekend and while lying in my bed, I had a vision. A vision on how this story is going to play out. In order for it to play out the way I want it to, I need to end it here. So please my beautiful readers, bear with me. I have three classes tomorrow, I have work and sometimes I have a social life. So I'm not sure when this will be continued, but I promise you my pinky toe on my right foot, there will be a second part to this story. Probably called Chapter 10…so look out for that. Also I have like a billion other stories I need to catch up on. So stay patient. I promise, I promise, I promise I will continue this. Maybe next week? Hell even the weekend. Just don't hate me for how I ended this. I'll make it up to you. **_


End file.
